90%of accidents happen round the home
by Moxie19
Summary: Matt's father has been abusing Matt for a year. will his friends beable to help him if he keeps pushing them away?... Or wil they even find out in time?R
1. and it... begins

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. 

N/A: Ok. Now I should tell you some things before I start. For one this is taken part one year after the digital world thing. Two. I like Mr. Ishida. He's a cool guy. I don't think he would even hurt a fly but for the benefit of this story he's an A hole. Three. The ages are as followed: Tai, Matt, Sora-12. Joe-13. Mimi, Izzy-11. TK, Kari-9. And from that you can pretty much tell that the second set of DD's aren't in here. Well davis is mentioned but that's all. Fourth and final thing. TK and Kari go to the same school together. And I think that's all I have to clear up for you. Now go ahead and start the story.

**90% of all accidents happen at home**

1:36 am

"You useless piece of shit." Mr. Ishida shouted once again. "You think this is acceptable." Mr. Ishida held up the report card that had just made it home from Matt's school. Matt cringed as he held his side a bit tighter preparing another blow that his father will force upon him. His father's hand flew out and latched onto Matt's Black T-shirt, which he had been sleeping in only minutes ago, and dragged Matt over towards him and forced him to look at the grades on the paper. "LOOK AT THAT!!!" Matt did as he was told hoping to not be hurt anymore and to be granted the privilege to just go to bed. "You got only one 'B' and that's you best mark." 

"I-I'm sor-sorry d-dad. I'll-I'll d-do bet-better next t-time. I-I-I promis-se." Matt rushed the words out as he looked to his father with large blue eyes that reflected fear through out them. 

Mr. Ishida pushed Matt backwards. He tried to stop himself from falling but the couch was behind him and he flipped over it and fell on the floor as his head banged against the coffee table. He looked up to his father who was standing on the other side of the couch looking angrily at Matt. Matt's vision was showing double as his head pounded from hitting it on the table. He tried to stand up but when he did, black started to fill his vision so he sat back down on the floor and the darkness that almost surrounded him diminished. 

"You better hope that these marks get better or _help you god._ I will murder you. Got that," Mr. Ishida said through gritted teeth. He didn't mean it but Matt knew that if he didn't agree it would cause more pain. So Matt nodded but stopped when he saw the room start to turn but he had to make sure that he didn't pass out until he was in his room. "NOW GET UP YOU SCREW UP!" Matt obeyed as he forced himself to his feet and tried to keep his head down. He moved some empty beer bottles out of the way but cut his finger on some broken glass that lay on the floor from earlier confrontations. Then stood to his fullest. He walked to his room only sparing a glance back at his father who watched him intently. Matt walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

He had already started to see the darkness surround him like before but refused to let consciousness be taken from him until he was in bed. And as soon as he fell on the bed he blacked out.

8:02 am

Tai walked to school that day like every day. He had left around seven fifty am. He was with Kari and they were walking to the spot where they usually met Matt and TK. When they got there neither of there friends were at the spot. Matt and TK usually showed up at different times since they don't live together. Matt had tried to go pick up TK in the morning so they can walk to the meeting place but they'd always get to school late or Matt found it uncomfortable being around his mother and visa versa or TK would be so busy talking to Matt that he wouldn't get ready. So they decided to just meet at that one spot. The meeting spot was in a small field with a small jungle gym and one tree where there was a bench under it. 

"Tai there." Kari said pointing to the blond that was cutting through the small field. Tai got up from the bench, that he was sitting on, and started heading towards his friend. 

Matt was looking down not really seeing where he was going. He didn't need to see where he was going to know how to get there; he had done it so many times before. So Matt didn't see that Tai and Kari were walking towards him.

Tai saw Matt looking down with a blank expression and knew that something was wrong. But he didn't have a clue about it. _Hmmmm. Report cards went home yesterday. Maybe his grades weren't exactly what he or his father expected. Course my parents weren't expecting my grades to be that low and I'm not feeling down like that. So what could be troubling him?_ Tai thought.

"Hey Matt." Tai finally said. 

Matt's head shot up as he realized that Tai was just a few steps away from him, "Hey Tai. Hi Kari." 

"Hi Matt. How are you doing today?" She asked casually. Tai didn't know if Kari had noticed that something was wrong with Matt or not. If she did she didn't show it.

"I'm good. How 'bout you two?" Matt asked forcing a smile on his face. 

"Well I'm fine but Kari…" Tai snickered as Kari shot him a look.

Kari kept an eye on Tai as she said as if to Tai, "I'm fine as well." Then Tai stopped laughing and Kari looked back to Matt and smiled kindly at him.

"So TK's not here I'm guessing?" 

"Nope. It's kind of weird 'cause he's usually here before you." Tai said. 

"Yeah." Matt said. He was there early because he woke up from a nightmare for the third time that night. All three dreams were the same that night; his father was chasing him with a knife as he shouted out letters. "A… B+…F. You fail." His father said over and over again. The third time he woke up he didn't want to go back to sleep so he got ready for school at 6:00 o'clock. "I set my alarm clock a bit earlier this morning." Matt lied.

"Oh. That makes sense." Then they all walked back over to the bench. Tai looked at Matt. Keeping his eyes on the blond boy. His friends face looked tired. But not just tired. He also looked like he was trying to hide something. Something like… hurt… pain. Tai wasn't sure but he was sure that Matt was more then just tired. They made it to the benches and all sat down.

They talked for a few minutes about nothing much. About sports and music and Kari brought in the subject of a new kid in her school named Davis. But no matter how well Matt hid the pain, Tai knew that he felt it. Tai knew that if Matt showed a feeling that he was trying to hide, even if it were only for a second, that it was nothing to just ignore or try to forget or think that it was nothing. He knew that if Matt was having a hard time hiding something that it must be pretty big

Suddenly Tai couldn't just hold it inside anymore and said, "Matt. What's wrong and don't say nothing because I know it's not nothing."

All conversations ended there and Matt was put on the spot. Matt didn't know what to say. He couldn't' tell Tai about… about…about his father. If Tai knew then Tai would do something that Matt didn't find necessary. All Matt had to do was wait until he was old enough to move away from home and all will be good. He didn't need to worry Tai about something that could just be solved with time. So Matt said, "I'm fine Tai don't worry about me."

"Matt I saw you earlier. You're not fine. No one could be fine when they look like that."

"Well I am. I'm just tired. That's all."

"That's not all! I know you! Your not just tired!"

Then Matt stood up. "You obviously don't know me well enough cause I'm fine."

Tai then stood to meet Matt's eyes and said, "I know you better then anyone else! And you're not fine. So face it. Face that some one could actually see what you're trying to hide."

Then a small voice was heard. "Did I miss something?" Both boys turned to see TK standing about three feet from them.

"Oh nothing much TK." Kari stated, "Just Matt and Tai fighting. We all saw that a thousand times before." Kari didn't think that Matt was lying and just thought that her brother was just paranoid. 

"Well lets get going now that everyone's here." Matt said through gritting teeth as he glared at Tai challenging him to continue with the argument. 

"Fine. Let's go." Tai said equally bitter. 

11:24 am

Matt sat in English class not really paying attention to the teacher. He was staring blankly at the test he had in front of him. He failed. It was the third one he failed in that class. The first two times the teacher let him go because, usually, he got good grades in that class and the teacher just thought it was a phase he was going through. But this time he had to get it signed by his father to show that he had seen it. Matt signed thinking about the night before. He could only remember it slightly. He could remember his father pulling him out of bed by his shirt. The smell of alcohol. Being hit on the arm by a beer bottle and then being kicked when he fell. He remembered his father threaten to kill him if he didn't bring his marks up but that was it. He didn't even remember getting into bed even though he woke up there and he knew his father wouldn't carry him there… at least not when he's been drinking. 

He knew that his father really wouldn't kill him. The guys not a murder. Just a bit violent when he drinks. At least that's what Matt told himself. But his father wouldn't kill him. But it would be bad anyway. It would be something else that'll keep him up with nightmares and make him afraid of his own shadow. But he wouldn't be killed. Matt sighed again. 

He turned and looked out the window that his desk was beside. He didn't want to go home that night. He didn't want to face his father but he had nowhere else to go. Of course he would be alloyed to stay at Tai's if he just asked. They had made friends when they got to school this morning so they weren't fighting anymore. That meant Tai would have no problem with having Matt over but Tai would wonder why Matt wanted to stay at his house and ask to many questions. Questions that Matt didn't want to answer. 

Matt shook his head and looked back to his test paper. 43%. _What if I say I lost the test? No. Then the school will call my father and only make it ten times worse for me. What can I do? I guess I just have to face it. Maybe he won't be that drunk._

Tai looked at his friend from across the room. Something was definitely wrong with him but Tai didn't know what. Matt wasn't paying attention at all to the teacher today. When Matt first walked in to the class he didn't even notice that Tai was there. Tai wished that he were sitting beside Matt so that he could get Matt's mind off of what was troubling him so much. Tai used to sit in the seat across from Matt's but the teacher thought they talked too much so he moved Tai. 

"Mr. Ishida." The teacher said all of a sudden. Matt didn't even seem to hear the teacher. "Mr. Ishida!" The teacher announced again. Matt's head shot up and saw that the teacher was now right in front of him and saw that all the students were staring at him. "Do you know the lessen so well that you do not see a need to watch what I'm doing up there?" The teacher pointed to the front of the class. "And if you do will you mind going to the front of the class and teach it for me." 

Matt shook his head and said, "No sir." Matt didn't know what else to say. So he decided not to try. Just then the bell went off that signaled the beginning of lunch. The teacher gave Matt one more look as if to say 'don't do this again' and walked to the front of the class. 

"Class dismissed." He said. All the students stood up and started putting away their books and left the class. Matt went slower then usual. Tai got ready to leave then went to Matt. They always walked to the cafeteria together and met up with the others there. So Tai walked up to Matt.

"Hey Matt. What happened just then? You didn't seem to be paying any attention in class today."

"Funny how you noticed." Matt mumbled under his breath but Tai still heard and shock filled his expression. Matt glanced up at Tai for a second and stopped packing his books into his bag. "Sorry Tai. I'm just a bit upset. That's all. I didn't sleep well last night." Matt said.

"Yeah. You said that…"

"I know what I said but the truth is that…" Matt was debating on telling Tai. Tai was there and no one else. The teacher stood in the hall talking to some other teacher from the class across the hall. So Matt was about to tell Tai but then he reminded himself that his father will be angry at him about Tai knowing and then he would really get hurt. "… I didn't sleep right last night because… I had some dumb nightmare. Nothing big. It just didn't let me sleep to sound." Matt then looked up at Tai and gave Tai a fake smile. 

Tai was standing there expecting some other more dramatic reason. But he didn't get one and thought that maybe he was just expecting one because he had been watching too much TV lately. He shrugged of the thought and said, "So, whacha doin' after school?"

"Nothing much. Why?" Matt went back to putting his books away for lunch. 

11:40 am

Matt and Tai both walked into the cafeteria and out of habit looked around to see where everyone sat. Not just the other DD's but other people. People that they knew Tai should avoid, the people that Matt should avoid and the ones they both should avoid. They both had about five people that didn't like them. For Matt if was Jerry (a tall guy with black hair and a barely noticeable mustache), Pete (a guy the same size as Matt and used to be the one every girl in the school loved until Matt came along and then Pete started hating him). Jack hated both Matt and Tai. He has green eyes and brown hair. Matt and Tai were squirting water at each other using the fountain when Jack came along with a very expensive and shrinkable shirt. They accidentally squirted him and ever since then the guy had a grudge on them. For Tai there was Tony (A soccer playing guy that because of Tai was only the second best soccer player in school and he wanted to be first), and Gai (A guy in 12th grade that hates Tai because Tai was joking around one day when he suddenly made fun of Gai's name and didn't know when to stop).

So Matt and Tai had to watch out for those people and for the regulars, as they call them. The regulars are fan girls that follow Matt around and soccer loving girls that follow Tai. It was Matt's idea to avoid regulars since Tai loved to brag about how well he could play soccer.

They had spotted all of them, including the regulars, then looked for there friends. "There." Tai said pointing to a table not far from them. So the two walked to the table and sat down. 

They greeted each other and started talking. The ones at the table were Izzy (who skipped a grade), Joe, Sora, Mimi and obviously Tai and Matt. They sat down talking about nothing much. Izzy explained that he was trying to contact Genai but 'proved futile' as he says. Joe said that he would be going to a special high school that will help him become a doctor and that he just found out the night before from his father who had made the reservations. Sora said that that her mother was trying to get her to take up tennis instead of soccer. But then Mimi stood up and every one looked at her. 

She stood tall and smiled sweetly preparing for what she was about to say. "I have some news for you guys and you will love it." She said. She then took the cards that were in her hand and handed them out to her friends. Everyone looked at her for a moment. "Look at them." She said.

So the kids all opened there cards and read them:

As you know Mimi Tachikawa's birthday is in two days. She is planning to through a party on this event for October 23rd 1998. It would be of great pleaser if you would intend this celebration.

Place: My house

Time: 7:00pm…

RSVP:…………….

Every one except Matt looked back up at Mimi. Each of them had a smile on there face. "Yeah. Of course I'll come." Sora was the first to speak.

"Count me in." Tai said.

"Me too." Joe added.

"Affirmative." Izzy said. 

"I'll take that as all go for Izzy." Mimi said.

Then Mimi looked at Matt. Matt hadn't looked up yet. He just stared at the invitation. He didn't know what to say. The party would be on Friday. _Dad usually gets off work early on Fridays and that means he's out of the bar earlier too. What if he sees I'm not there and gets angry and he finds the invitation and comes to the party after me and… oh god. What if he hurts one of them? My friends. I couldn't bare that. But Mimi would be hurt if I don't go. After all it's her B-party. What should I do?_

"Matt." Matt looked up at Mimi with a worried face at first until he wiped the expression of his face. "Matt aren't you going to come. It wouldn't be the same with out you. Please." Matt thought about it. 

Matt sighed, "Yeah. Ok. Why not?" Matt smiled.

"Yay. Everyone's now going. I can't wait." Matt kept the smile of his face as he thought. _Now, what have you got your self into? You know what your father will do if your not at home with supper ready for him._ He looked back to the invitation. _I'll think of something._

3:15 pm

Matt walked out of the school with his backpack and his jean jacket on. He looked around the schoolyard to see if there was anyone he recognized. Nope. No one. So he started walking home. He really wasn't expecting anyone. He got out of school late and Tai was at soccer practice until six. Matt, even though wasn't expecting anyone, was hoping someone had waited for him. He would have been out of school earlier if the teacher hadn't kept him after school to talk. The teacher had said that he had been acting a bit 'far' lately, even more so then usual. He asked if something was wrong at home but Matt didn't want to say anything so his teacher eventually said he could go. 

Even though school was out fifteen minutes ago he thought to him self what if someone was waiting for him. He could have fun before going home. Joke around with them and give him an excuse to not go home just yet. He felt lonely knowing that no one probably even wondered what kept him. 

He, for the thousandth time that day, wondered what he'd say to his father about his test paper. He'd wonder what his father would do to him and wondered if he would be able to go to school the next day. Matt had to take days off of school sometimes because of his face being bruised up for the second time in the week. Or because his hand had cuts all over them from broken glass or because he would be to hurt to move. 

_God, life's a bitch._ He thought as he walked further down the street. His usual root home would usually be up two blocks from school. Past the meeting spot which was pretty close to Tai's house. Then he goes one block up from there and turns left. Half a block then until he passes the park…

Matt stopped in front of the park and looked across the street to it. He really didn't want to go home just yet. And he did have time before his father came home. Matt crossed the street that separated him from the park and walked to the path. He knew his way through the park like the back of his hand. He knew exactly where he was going. It was a pretty big park. It even had a lake in it. It was the place Matt went when he found spare time. And it was always there for him when he was younger. Before…before his dad got violent. 

He remembered a time when Tai and Matt were younger. When they recently came back from the digital world Tai and him were goofing off. When Tai said something to him that Matt didn't like. So Matt pushed him in the lake. Tai swore that he would get his revenge, out of good humor of course, and that was a year ago and Tai never got him back. He tried of course but nothing really worked for him. So Tai gave up after a while. 

Matt smiled to himself at the memory. Matt found a bench that was hidden in the trees a bit. He put his bag down beside it and sat down then closed his eyes, resting his head back. Matt had been hurt by his father ever since the divorce. Well not really. It was about a half a year after the divorce. His father wasn't doing so well. The divorce hit him hard. He had lost everything that he ever wanted. The apartment. The van. TK. The only thing that he kept was his job. And after the divorce he really buried himself in his work. Matt felt like it was his fault that his dad had became a workaholic. After all he wasn't TK. He knew that both his parents wanted their younger son. But his father didn't win in court. 

It wasn't until his father's friend died six months later that his father started drinking. Then he would come home and hurt Matt for the smallest things. He needed to vent all his anger and all his frustration on something and Matt just happened to be there. And it started. It wasn't every night back then but it wasn't long before it became that. 

After about a year of that Matt got tough. He stopped crying and didn't let anyone other then his father tell him what to do and didn't let anyone come near him. He lost his child hood because of that. All his friends and family. 

Matt, accidentally, yelled at his mother once for coming near him. His father had beaten him bad the night before and on days that he really hurt he would yell and do anything to prevent anyone from touching him. His mother had known something was wrong with him and wanted to put her hand on his shoulder to reinsure him. He yelled 'DON'T TOUCH ME AND STAY AWAY OR I'LL GIVE YOU A RESON TO'. He said it before he realized what he was saying. If people came closer to him then usual, on days that he really hurt, then he would usually say that. He didn't even mean to say it. It was just a reflex from all the other times someone come too close. 

After that his mother never came back to visit and didn't let TK either. It wasn't until after the Digital World that he was alloyed near his brother again. He wasn't even supposed to go to the same summer camp as his bro. 

"Matt." A soft voice said. "Matt." Matt's eyes slowly opened. It was dark and he was half lying and half sitting on the bench. He had fallen to sleep. He didn't remember falling to sleep. Then he remembered his father and sat up right away. Tai was standing in front of him with a look of concern. 

"Tai?" Matt said, blinking to get adjusted to the dark.

"Yeah. Matt what are you doing out here." Tai then laughed lightly. "You should wait till you go home to sleep."

"Tai what are you doing here?"

"Your dad called my place to see if you were there. He sounded worried and said that you hadn't come home yet. So I went out looking." 

Matt had a question that he wanted to ask. But wasn't sure if he should ask. "Um…Tai?"

"Yeah."

"Did…did my dad sound drunk?" A wave of confusion swept over Tai as he was asked the question.

"N-no. Why?" Tai said. 

Matt sighed with relieve and said, "Nothing. Forget I asked." Matt went to take a step when he felt himself sway and start to fall. But Tai caught him. 

"Careful. Must be still groggy from sleeping, huh?" Tai said with a grinned. Matt stood up and put his hand to his head.

"Yeah. Guess so." Matt said.

"Hey Matt. Why don't you come over to my house? You can sleep there tonight. By the way it's closer and I'm sure my mom will be ok about it."

Matt thought about that. His father won't be angry with him tonight for it since he's sober and Matt still felt very groggy and it didn't seem like it would be leaving anytime soon. He looked at his digital watch which read '8:12'. "Yeah sure. Sounds good."

"Ok. Come on." Tai said as he went to his friend to help him walk. Tai practically carried him. Matt wasn't as heavy as he would imagine. "Hey Matt. You know that there's something called food." Matt sort of laughed. _Man. Matt must of got two hours sleep last night with how he's going. I hope he feels better tomorrow._

11:30 am

"And why did you not get it signed Mr. Ishida." Matt's teacher asked while waving test paper in front of him.

"I forgot I had it." Matt lied.

Lunch had already started and Matt was held back to explain to the teacher why his test wasn't signed. Matt thought that saying he fell to sleep on a park bench the night before and that he never really went home would sound weird and it would bring up questions that he did not want to answer. To him, it would be best to say he just forgot. 

"You forgot." The teacher repeated. "Well Matt if you can forget something as easy as that then maybe I think I should call your father about it just to make sure you don't forget again."

"NO!" Matt shouted with out thinking. He stepped forward and said, "Please sir. Don't do that. Please let me make up the mark some way. Please." The teacher was a bit taken back by this act. He never saw one of his students react that way before. _Maybe if he did make up the mark…_

"Alright. But if you don't get a 'B+' on the assignment that I'll give you, then I will call you father. Ok?" Matt nodded hastily. "Alright. For your assignment you will have to write a journal of your every day life. Now you can write what ever you want in it because I will not read it. You will have to hand it in on November 15th, a week before your midterm report. Put the date at the top of the each page and I will make sure that you don't miss a day." Matt nodded listening to the teacher. He really didn't want to do this but he had to if he was to pass. "Now you may go to lunch and remember do not miss a day. And stop by my class after school and I'll give you a book to use as a journal." Matt nodded again and picked up his bag from beside him and walked out of the class. 

11:38 am 

Mimi, Joe, Sora, Izzy, and Tai all sat at a table in the cafeteria. Mimi was explaining how fun her party was going to be and going over all that she was going to have there. "And everyone is coming. It's going to be the best. Wait till you guys see. I'm going to have 'Spin The Bottle' and 'Seven Minutes In Heaven' and oooooo," she cooed as the excitement got to her. "It's going to be so much fun I just can't wait. Not to mention you know who is going to be there."

"Who?" Sora questioned. "You mean Pete?"

"Yup." Mimi replied, closing her eyes and smiling from ear to ear. "Oh he's so cute."

The group all exchanged looks to one-an-other before Tai spoke what troubled them all. "But Mimi. Pete hates Matt and if the two were going to be in the same room as each other… Matt's strong. T_rust_ me with that but Pete is even stronger. Stronger then any one I know."

"Who's stronger then anyone you know?" Tai turned around to see Matt nearing the table.

"Um-" Tai said not wanting his friend to know that he was talking about him. "Why did the teacher keep you after class?" Tai couldn't think of anything to say to answer Matt's question so he changed the subject.

Matt sat down beside Tai and said, "Something about my mark in his class."

"Really? You doing that bad?" 

Matt nodded. "He almost called my house about it but then gave me this dumb assignment to make it up instead."

"What assignment?"

"Well I have to right a journal of my life for the next month. I can right anything he says and he won't read it either."

"Man. I wish he did that for me. Just last month he called my parents about my mark. Now I have to spend one day out of the week end studying instead of what I want to do."

"Well I guess I got off easy in that case."

"Man, have you ever." 

9:50 pm 

Matt had just finished making supper. He knew it was late for making supper but it wasn't exactly his choice. His dad usually got home at ten and he likes his supper hot and not microwave hot either. Matt usually ate snacks until 9:30 when he would start supper. Matt had already set the table and had the food out on the table. All he had to do was wait for his father to come home and then he would go to bed. _Damn. But I can't go to bed until I write the journal for English._ He looked to his book bag that was beside the door.

He went to it, picked it up, and brought it to his room. He plopped it on the bed and opened it. Inside his bag, paper was everywhere and all crimped up. He pulled out his binder and looked at it. It was covered in words. People writing messages to him in white out, pen, you name it. And then things that he wrote on it when he got board. In fact recently he started writing song lyrics on it. All these things covered his binder making it look like it was in worst shape then it actually was.

He opened the binder and looked through it for the book that was given to him after school. He found it. He put his binder back into his bag and rested it beside his bed. He sat on his bed and looked at the book trying to remember how his day had gone. But then he heard the front door slam shut. 

_Oh, no he's here._ Matt thought as he got up from his bed and to his bedroom door. He threw the book onto his bed and braced himself for his father…

11:44……………………1………………….Oct. 22 

Well, I don't know where to start. This is my first journal entry. I really don't want to do this but I guess I have to. My marks are pretty bad so the teacher said I had to do this. I will 'cause I don't want my father to know about my test. If he knew he'd hurt me… Like he did tonight. But worse. I mean really worse. He hurt me tonight because of me not coming home last night. He accused me of telling my friends about what he does to me so… so I'm not alloyed to see them any more. I hope they don't take it the wrong way. 

Well what ya think. My first chapter. Sorry if it's confusing or something like that. If it is tell me in you review. And don't flame me. I try hard on all my fics so only good reviews and suggestions on how to get better. Arigato.


	2. Like father like son

Here's the next chapter and sorry to all who waited to here from this fic again. I never meant to have it waiting this long but I won't bore you with my reasons so read and tell me what you think. But try to be nice about it.

**Chapter Two**

**Matt's POV**

I lay in bed on my back as I stare up at the ceiling. It's white. The ceiling that is. It's in tiles and… and has a small black dot directly above me? Is that marker? Oh well. I don't care much. I'm not really paying attention too hard. I did notice the marker dot but it's not hard to see. I just never noticed it before. I wonder how it got up there… but in reality I'm not really concentrating on a black marker dot on my ceiling I'm wondering about other things like… well actually it's a lot of things I'm wondering about. The marker dot is just something added to the things I'm now wondering about. Like how my dad will react when I didn't do what he told… _commanded me to do. He said to stop being Tai and the others friends._

Easier said then done. That was two days ago. I knew if I didn't my punishment will be bad. God. I don't want that. It always hurts so much when my dad is already angry and I just add fuel to the fire by not listening to his instructions. But I just can't break the friendship that my and my friends have. After all I'm the keeper of friendship, aren't I? It's pretty ironic if the keeper of friendship can't have friends. 

I roll over on my side as my thoughts deepen. Tai's a good friend and I can't just one day walk up to him and say 'thanks for all the things you did for me but we can't be friends anymore.' Ok, I admit. I wouldn't actually say it like that. I'd probably be more subtle about it. I'd probably say 'Tai. I'm really sorry. I can't see you again. I am _really sorry. Well bye.' Then Tai would say 'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!! WHY NOT!! MAN, YOUR SUCH A JERK!!!' So maybe he won't exactly say that. He'd say, 'Why? Matt, what's wrong? I don't understand. Is it just me? Or are you going to say this to everyone?' Tai would start getting angry and I don't want Tai to be angry with me so I'd just say, 'Bye Tai. Sorry.' Then leave to say the same to the others. I've always hated making Tai angry. Especially since he's the last person who deserves it. _

I roll over on to my other side and try, yet again, to get comfortable. And what about Mimi. I promised Mimi I'd go to her party. This reminds me. It's tonight. I can only imagine the smack she'd give me if I quite our friendship a day before her birthday. I'm glad I can _only imagine it. _

My dad's going to kill me if I'm out too late tonight. I'll leave the party at eight thirty. I'll be able to get back make dinner and have the table set before dad comes home but I will be cutting it close. But I'll have to get everything clean and ready before the party. Maybe I should set the table before I go. I might be late though. Oh well. It could be worse. 

I roll over on my back and yet again stare at the ceiling. The black dot. I see it again. How _did it get on my ceiling? I'm hot. I push the covers off me. What time is it? I look at the red digits on my clock beside my bed. 5:67. Man. It's early. I guess that explains why it's so dark. Is it really hot in here or is it just me. That's it. I can't take it any longer. I sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. Head rush! As blood suddenly rushes to my head I feel dizzy and for a second everything starts going black but then the light returned to my eyes and I was able to see again. I stand up from my bed. The first thing I realize is how cold the floor is to my bare feet. But I dismiss the feeling easily as I start to walk towards the door. I sway a bit, manly because I haven't used my legs for hours, but make it to the door with out falling. By this time I'm fine and the dizziness starts to faze. _

I open my door and look around. Everything's quiet. They're no beer bottles on the floor like usual. No glass smashed or broken plates. No blood to clean of the floor or any smoke looming in the air. Why? Dad didn't come home last night. He was working an all nighter and that meant no harm done to me. It will really help with letting me get myself ready for the party. It's sounding better already. 

I walk towards the glass door that leads to the balcony. I get to the window and put my hand against it. It was cold. But there was no fog on it. Gave me a clear picture of the outside world. Of what it should be like. The sky is dark. A dark, dark blue that lightens up a little in the distance. On the horizon is a golden rim. It's like if the sky was out lined with a gold color marker. I look at the building below. Some of the rooms from the building have lights on. Not many but enough to look pleasant. I open the glass door and immediately feel a rush of cold air sweeps past me. It's pure. It hasn't yet been infected by car exhaustion that the day will give it. It hasn't been breathed in by a thousand different people yet. It hadn't been abused with cigarette smoke or bad music. It's pure. 

I walk on to the balcony and look down upon the street. One two cars are down there. Not many at all. It's a nice seen. It's relaxing. It's how I wished everything was like. I love getting up early in the morning to see this. It relieves me of my problems. Of the stress on my shoulders. Well. At least for a little while. 

"Matt?" I turn around fast as I hear my name being called. 

"D-dad?" I wasn't expecting him home. What is he doing home? 

"I live here. You ok?" Did I say that or just think it. Maybe all that beers making him become a psychic. "Matt?" I focus on my dad again. He looks- weird. Maybe worried. About what? Me? 

"Wha…" I say as I reach a new low. 

"I asked you if you were ok. You don't look it. Have you been eating?" Why is he asking me all this. I don't know. Well, I _know. I just don't know what to say to him. He's being nice. Or maybe- maybe he's just trying to confuse me. No. He looks generally serious. Wait… Now I know what is so different about him… He's sober. Have he been drunk so often that he forgets what he did to me and how he's been acting. Has he been out of it that he can't even remember what the past year has been like? I hope so. _

"No dad. I'm fine." I smile to him

"You sure?"

"Yup. Just fine." I look at my dad. I can't believe it. He really can't remember. Or maybe it's just compressed memory. Isn't that when something so traumatizing happens and the person can't remember it as an act to defend them selves. Yeah. That has to be it. If dad were sober he'd never hurt me. When he got sober he must have nearly had a heart attack realizing what he did and forced himself to forget it. "Hey dad why you're home so early. I thought you were spending an all nighter. Usually when you do you don't come back till late the next day."

"Oh, well I got tired and since I finished everything I needed to, I thought I'd come home to my bed." Dad seems to be thinking of something for a moment. "Did-did I tell you I was going to pull an all nighter."

"Um-no. No. I just assumed that you were since you didn't come home last night." I then think of the meal I made for him that I had put in the fridge when realizing dad wasn't coming home. 

"Sorry."

What?" I ask in disbelieve. Dad must of noticed, well it wasn't hard to miss, he then stuttered as he started to turned around towards his door. 

"Um. Sorry for not telling you what I was doing. I must have got distracted. Sorry." I wasn't used to him apologizing to me but… but it felt nice.

"If you want, dad, your suppers in the fridge. You just have to warm it up in the microwave." 

"Thanks Matt but I think I'll just go to bed and get it later. I'm a bit tired." Then he walked into his room and closed the door behind him. 

I smile to my self. That was a nice encounter. Maybe everything will get better now.

**My POV**

"When one substance is able to slide through the other substance using cracks and holes that can't even bee seen by the naked eye. It is called Osmosis. Osmosis happens every… Yes, what is it Chris?" Mr. Lecky stops our listen as Chris rises up his hand. 

"May I go to the washroom?" Mr. Lecky nodes and waves a hand through the air to emphasize that Chris can leave. He wait's for Chris to leave and shut the door behind him. He then looks back to the multitude eyes that are watching him and continues, "As I was saying…"

Matt sits in the back of the class. And, because of some act of god, he was actually listening _and taking notes. Yes he was tired but he knew that he might be able to get a rest when he got home and be ready for Mimi's party on time too. So he worked his hardest to pay attention today. He had to go to gym next. He was going to skip that class. He has a large cut on his arm that's pretty noticeable when he's wearing his gym cloths and he didn't need anyone questioning him at this point. _

Matt looked at the clock that hangs above the door. It read 1:33. That means that class with be over in two minutes. He looks back to the front of the class to watch the teacher and wait for the two minutes to pass. He didn't know what he would do after the class ended. He could go home because gym was his last class but what if his father was still home. _Doesn't Taichi have a soccer game after school? Damn. I forgot. He asked me to come because this game that decided if his team would go into the finals. I'll leave for a bit and come back to watch his game later. Matt thought. _

The kids stand up from there desk and start putting there stuff away. _Did the bell go? Matt stands up quickly and starts shoving his book into his backpack. He then throws it over his shoulder and rushes out of the class. He looks both ways. His eyes immediately go the black cameras that the school put up a year before. Those cameras bug him. Because of them he feels constantly watched. For a moment he decides to just go to class instead of being caught on tape for skipping but then thought that they'd eventually know that he skipped and being caught on camera wasn't really a big thing. They won't stop him anyways. _

So he then he passes down the halls to the doors and out of the school. 

**Tai's POV **

"Ok. That's enough for today. Head back and get cleaned up." Gym class ends and I can't be happier because that means my soccer game is going to start soon. All the digidestined are going. They promised me. And, with them cheering for me, I can't loose. 

I walk into the changing room and towards my locker that holds all my normal cloths. I won't bother taking a shower today since I'm just going to get sweaty again while playing soccer. I go to my locker and take out my stuff. I'm alone in here. Everyone else is taking a shower in the other room. I start putting on my baggy jeans when I hear something. I guess I'm not alone after all. 

I hear a few voices on the other side of the lockers. I'm a very sociable person so I'm about to say hi until they start talking. "Anyone else notice Matt skipped again?" One asked. 

"He's always skipping this class. Good thing too. He's too violent for me." Someone says. I recognize the voice. It sounds like Shane. Then the guy that spoke first is probably Markus. Those two are always together. Shane was on my soccer team until recently when he quite for some reason. 

"What makes you say he's violent? He's never done anything in this class."

"Well did you see those marks on him? He's covered in bruises and cuts." 

"And how would you know?" Markus teases.

"I'm serious. Listen to this if you don't believe me. A month ago I remember seeing him with a cut that ran from under his shirt and up his neck a bit. And one time he came in with a black eye. Another time his lip was swollen. Yesterday I was in the washroom. When he came out of a stall. When he went to wash his hands and pulled up his sleeves I saw that he had a large cut on his right arm. I bet he gets into fights for fun. He's probably nuts." 

"Better not tell Taichi that. Matt's his best friend." The sound of a locker closing was heard next. "By the way. He might just be accident prone."

"Must be really bad if he can give himself black eyes and swollen lips." Shane says sarcastically. 

"Whatever. Hey, let's go take a shower before we get in trouble, k?" Foot steps were heard in the small locker room and then the sound of a door opening and shutting was the last to be heard. 

I stand by my locker completely shocked. Is it true? Is Yama getting into fights all the time? No. Why would he? He stopped fighting when we came back from the digiworld. I admit we used to fight a lot but it was because I did something stupid or didn't think of everyone else and he was just standing up for what he believed. But now… Is someone hurting him? I need to ask him what's going on. He won't tell me. I know he won't but still… It will be a start. I'll walk him home after my soccer game. He might talk to me if we're on our own… Maybe. Maybe one of the other digidestined knows something. I'll talk to them first. But right now I have to get dressed. I'll find Sora after class before soccer. She can ask the others and get back to me after my game. I finish getting dressed and leave the room.

**Sora's POV **

****

Tai stands in front of me with a serious and worried expression on his face as he explains his beliefs to me and all I can think of is, _is he serious? I know he is but to actually be told that your friend is being hurt. Well I've noticed things but… I never thought it might be serious. _

I wish I could tell Tai I don't' believe him but what Tai is saying makes sense. Matt has been pushing us all away and comes in with marks here and there but… I never really thought about it. Well I would ask him about it but then he'd either get angry or dismissed it saying that he did something that caused it. He would say, 'Oh that. Don't laugh but I tripped on the couch.' Or 'I got burned while cooking yesterday.' Or even 'I accidentally dropped the knife I was using and tried to catch it in mid air.' And when he says it, it sounds so real. I believe him immediately. He's actually a good actor. Is own parents would believe him. 

Tai finished up what he was saying and I just stand there shocked. He waits for me to say something so I do, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Well think about it. It makes sense. Remember when…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. How long do you suppose it's been going on for?"

Tai shrugs. "Months, years, don't know. All I know is that if he really is being hurt then we have to do something." I agree. Tai can be pretty dense sometimes but when it comes to a friend he know just what to do. So I'm sure Tai will be able to help Matt. And I'll be here to help if needed.

"Well, what are you going to do?" I ask

"Right now I'm talking to you so that you can ask the other digidestined if they've know anything about that. I have my soccer game right now so after that I'll walk him home and, depending what I can find out from the others, I'll try to help him then." See what I mean. He's smart when it comes to this kind of thing. 

"Alright. I'll do what I can. Go to your game now Tai I have to get something out of my locker first."

"RED 16 RUNS DOWN THE FIELD BUT BLACK 3 COMES TOWARDS HIM! 16 PASSES TO 14 WHO PASSES TO 7. RED SEVEN RUNS DOWN THE FIELD! HE KICKS THE BALL AND HE SCORES!" The announcer shouts through the speaker. 

"WAY TO GO TAI!!!" Mimi shouts at the top of her lungs as she stands up and claps.

"Mimi. Sora's trying to talk." Joe said. Mimi slowly sits down on the wooden bench.

"Sorry Sora but did you see how Tai scored. We have to support him."

"That might be true Mimi but the game is one of his least concerns." I say now grabbing the attention of everyone there. I knew that would do that. Tai loves soccer if it's his least concern on this day and this time… everyone's looking at me so I start talking. "Tai believes that someone's hurting Matt and he needs to know if any of us know anything about it."

"What do you mean 'hurting him'? Physically?" Joe Questions. I nod. "But that's…Tai's probably just jumping to conclusions. After all, we're talking about Matt. Maaaaatt. He would not just _let someone hurt him, right?"_

"He's not a god Joe. He's only human. Everyone has strengths and weaknesses. Maybe he just doesn't have what it takes to fight this one on his own."

"Then, why doesn't he just ask for help." Mimi says.

"He's Matt. Matt doesn't ever want to admit that he has a weakness. That he needs help." I then look at Izzy. He seems to be thinking hard about something. "Hey Izzy. What do you think?"

"I think it started a year ago." Izzy looks up. He must see how confused we are so he clarifies. "He probably started being hurt a year ago. Remember when he wasn't at school for almost a month. No one new where he was but when he came back he refused to talk about anything. He barely talked to Tai and he didn't even talk to anyone other then Tai. He had small cuts on his arms. He said he fell on some glass somewhere. Maybe that was only the start of what happened. He started becoming more sociable so everyone decided to overlook how he was. He never really came back to his old self but it was a great improvement." 

**Matt's POV**

Crack my eyes. I really can't see anything except for the light and shadows that are in this room. I'm lying on the couch. I did go home after science. Dad wasn't home. Left a paper that said he decided to go to work today after all. When I found that I decided to rest for a bit. Catch up on some of my sleep, you know. I wonder what time it is. 

My vision starts to clear. So I sit up. I look around. My eyes fall on the out side world in which I see through my sliding glass doors to my balcony. It's still light out. There are grey clouds in the sky. It doesn't look like it will rain but if it does it won't be heavy. I look to the clock that is on the wall to my left. "Shit." It says its 2:41. That means I'm late for Tai's game. I didn't mean to sleep so long. 

I stand up and run to get my shoes on. I slip them on but then remember my hair must be a mess and I can't have that. At least not in public. I quickly run to the bathroom and throw a brush through it. 

After I finish brushing my hair I drop the brush, I don't even care if it landed on the floor or not, and run out of my house and down the apartment stairs. I don't bother waiting for the elevator. It will take to long. I run down the stairs and to the street and towards my school's soccer field. 

When I reach the field I see Tai get a score. I clap for him. Tai's soccer number is seven and his team color is red. I don't even have to think about it to know that. Tai, when he got the number seven on his uniform, couldn't stop bragging about it. He said that it was a sign of a good soccer season. He also said that the color meant his team would be _hot. And so far he's right. _

I look up in the stands to find a place to sit. I see Mimi and them sitting up high in the stands. They seem to be in an intense conversation. I wonder what about. I start climbing up the stands sit with them. When I'm there I can't here what they're talking about because they're almost whispering. They didn't notice I was there so I decide to speak up. "Hey guys." They all jump at my voice and look at me. Immediately I know something's up. At first they don't smile, say hi, wave. They just stare. 

My smile then wipes off my face and I don't know if they're angry at me for being late or something. Sora suddenly shakes her head and says, "Oh hi Matt." She smiles. "How come you're late?" 

"I had to see my English teacher about something." I lye. Most likely they don't even know I skipped. Tai will know so I'll come up with an excuse later for him if he noticed. The others then all shake there heads as if to clear there thoughts then they smile up at me. Now I know something's going on. "What's up?" I ask casually as I sit down beside Sora and look at the soccer field. 

"N-nothing. What –what makes you say something's up?" Mimi says suspiciously. I see everyone glare at her from the corner of my eye. They stop and we all just watch the game. I see Sora turn to me and start eyeing my right arm. Does she know? If so, how? I didn't say anything. I've worn long sleeved things. Yeah. That's right. She couldn't know. I'm just being paranoid… but then why is she looking at it.

I turn to her and give a questioning look. She suddenly sits up straight and gives me a smile. She knows it wouldn't do any good to pretend that she wasn't looking since I caught her. She isn't about to say anything… in fact no one is. Everyone is just sitting still, like statues, looking out into the field. I look away from Sora and back to the field. Sora does the same. Wonder what they were talking about. Now I know it was about me but… 

I decide not to think about it any more and then listen to the announcer. "BLACK 17 RUNS DOWN THE FIELD AND STEALS THE BALL FROM RED 7. BLACK 17 PASSES TE BALL TO 3 THAT PASSES THE BALL TO- NO WAIT. RED 5 TAKES THE BALL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PASS AND NOW PASSES IT TO RED10 WHO RUNS TO THE OTHER END OF THE FIELD. IT'S THEM STOLEN BY BLACK 12 AND TAKEN –AGAIN- BY THE RED TEAM. RED SEVEN TAKES THE BALL AND KICKS IT ACROSS THE 15 FEET TO THE NET AND--- SCORES." I claps for Tai but not with much enthusiasm. None of the others even saw this great score. Why are they acting so weird? 

**My POV **

****

"WELCOME!" Came Mimi's hyper voice as Tai entered Mimi's large apartment living room. Mimi walked him as he looked around. The room was pretty big and was filled with kids. A DJ was playing music that cam out of five speakers that are placed in five different locations around the room. A punch bottle was on the coffee table were some were sitting. The place was slightly decorated with a few posters that said '**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIMI'. **

"Wow Mimi. When you say party you mean _party." Tai said._

"Well, you only turn thirteen once." Tai turned to Mimi and smiled to her.

"Happy birthday Mimi." He then handed a present to her that was rapped in silver wrapping paper.

"Thanks Tai." Mimi's smile grew wider as she took the present and hugged Tai. 

"But seriously Tai. Did you speak to Matt?" 

Tai's smile faded and he looked hopelessly at her. "Yeah."

"Well… What happened?" 

Flash Back

"Hey Matt. I've been meaning to ask you something." Tai said sounding as happy as ever. Tai and Matt were walking beside each other on the way to Matt's house.

"Yeah. Sure. What is it Tai?"

"Well… Um…" The cheerfulness vanished out of Tai's voice and he continued now that he had Matt's full attention. "I… over heard something the today. And it got me to thinking. Well, remember when we first came out of the digital world and you-we all were really happy and would always talk to each other about everything?" 

"Yeah…" Matt asked suspiciously. 

"Well I've noticed that you haven't been like that really."

"Yeah so. Maybe I just got stuff on my mind." Matt said as anger filled his veins.

"Wow. Calm down I just want to ask what's up."

"Nothing Tai and mind you own business." Matt started walking ahead of Tai but Tai just matched his speed. 

"Come on Matt you can tell me anything. We're best friends."

"You know what Tai! When I got to your game, when I sat with the others, they started acting weird around me. Are they suddenly acting weird because you brain cell misinterpreted how I was acting.

"Damn Matt." Tai said. "You don't have to get so defensive."

Matt swung around and looked Tai right in the eye. "I'm not being d_efensive!" _

"Ok. Whatever you say. Man." Tai started walking ahead of Matt. After a moment Matt started walking with Tai again.

Flash Back end 

"Oh I see." Mimi said. "I guess we were acting a bit suspicious. Is he still coming tonight?"

"I asked him that. He said he picked up a gift yesterday and that he could at least make an appearance. He got really upset with my questioning him and with how you guys were acting."

"I can imagine. If my friends were talking about me and planning things that have to do with me behind my back, I'd never forgive them."

"Thanks Mimi." Tai said sarcastically. "Now you made me feel guilty."

She smiled. "Sorry. Anyways, let's enjoy the party, shall we?" Then she hooked her arm with his hand led him through the party. 

Matt rang the door bell of Mimi's apartment. A second later it was opened by someone that he didn't recognized. The person looked at him and walked away with out shutting the door. Matt took that as and invitation in. He closed the door behind him and looked around. _It's sure crowded in here. Matt thought. He walked into the crowd of people. There isn't many people by the door entrance but he just walked into the densest part of the apartment. He squeezed his way through the crowd and finally made it to the couch. Matt looked around him and took in what the place looked like. He saw the DJ, posters and… Mimi? _

He smiles at her. She walked up to him and gave him a hug, regarding the finely, red wrapped gift in his hands. He hugged her back. "I'm glad you came Matt." She said pulling back. Matt offered her the present and she took it graciously. 

"Happy Birthday. I hope I'm not too late. I had to do something at my house."

"Don't worry. You're just on time." She smiled at him. "I'm going to open my presents right now." 

"That's good." Then Mimi walked to the DJ and whispered in his ear. The music then stopped and everyone then looked at her. 

"Thank you everyone for being here. You're the best." She said in her hyper voice. "I'm opening my presents now and I'd like to say in advance just incase I won't get the time later. Thank you all for every thing you go me." Mimi smiled to everyone. 

"You're welcome." A guy shouted from the crowd. "So _now can I give you my number."_

"Maybe later." Mimi said as a few people laughed. She then walked to a large pile of presents. It had taken her 30 minutes to open them all. She had got things like Makeup, jewelry, shoes, CD's, cloths, and a lot more. When she was done everyone got back to doing what they were doing earlier. But for Matt… he felt completely lost. He didn't know what to do. He would talk to Tai if he didn't have that argument with him earlier. And he would be with one of the others digidestined if they hadn't acted so weird earlier. It was a bit uncomfortable talking to Mimi before but her sincerity helped a lot. He never thought he'd be uncomfortable around them after the digiworld. But what if they now about what he lets his father do to him. They'd know he's weak and not the 'cool one' like they thought. 

He walked over the punch/coffee table. He thinks about getting a drink but he really wasn't thirsty. _Maybe, I should just leave. No one notices I'm still here anyways. He thought. A kid walked over beside him and poured himself a cup of punch. The kid looked at Matt and sipped his cup. Matt looked at the kid and remembered that his name was Shane. _

Shane just looked at Matt. Matt gave him a questioning glace. Matt crossed his arms over his chest for something to do with them and raised an eyebrow at him. "You haven't been in gym lately." Shane said in a relaxed voice. 

"Thanks for telling me. I'll make a note of it." Matt said sarcastically. 

"Why?"

"And I should tell you because…" 

"Just curious."

"Well, mind being curious on someone else's time?"

"Ouch. That hurt. Actually I came here came here to get something cleared up. I hear you getting into a fight with strangers all the time. Is that true?"

"Where are you hearing this?" 

"People. Is it true? Because it looks true."

"What makes it look true?"

"Everything. That cut one your right arm for one." 

Matt looked at him for a moment. It wasn't just his friends that started to notice the marks. But other people. People that hated him. Used to like him. People that he'd do anything to have them not know are now started to notice things he keeps from his closest friends. He looked at the punch bowl that was to his left. "Is this spiked?" He asked.

"Yup. Did it myself. Why?" Matt didn't even answer before he took a cup, filled it up, and downed it in a second. "Wow. You're suddenly eager to get drunk."

"Fuck off." Matt said as he poured another cup. 

"Wow. Look at Matt drink." Mimi said to Tai and Sora who stood close by. They both suddenly looked up to see Matt consume another cup of punch. "He must really like my punch."

"Mimi." Tai started. "Someone spiked the punch. Trust me. I already had a cup."

"But I thought Matt hates drinking. He said he'd never drink because he likes having control of everything he does." 

"He did say that. He definitely won't be able to handle the stuff. I better stop him from doing something he'll regret in the morning." Tai then walked toward Matt as he downed another cup. "Matt." Tai called out as he reached the table Matt was at. Matt only glanced at Tai before pouring another cup. He was about to swallow some more but then Tai grabbed for it. Tai didn't get it completely away from Matt. Matt still had it in his hand. "Let go Tai."

"Matt. The alcohol hasn't gotten to you yet but when it does you going to regret it."

"Yeah. Well I seem to regret a lot of things these days. Let go." Matt pulled the cup back and swallowed every drop in it. 

"Damn. Can your friend drink." Said Shane from beside Matt.

"Shut up Shane." Tai pulled Matt by the arm. "Matt. I'm going to take you home."

"No. I don't feel like it." Matt whined and pulled back. But Tai didn't let go and just kept pulling Matt easily out of the apartment. The brunet led the blond to the elevator and they waited for the elevator to come up to there floor. 

Tai looked at Matt. He couldn't figure out what got to the blond this time. _He's really moody. Tai thought. "Matt. Why were you acting like that?"_

"Like what?"

"What do you think? You started drinking, not for fun either. You just all of a sudden started drinking. And earlier you really got angry at me when we were talking. Not to mention you seemed depressed earlier in the week."

The elevator doors opened and Tai helped a wobbly Matt into the small room. The elevator started to go down. Matt's eyes grew wide and he clutched onto Tai. "We're falling." 

"No. It's all right. It's just the alcohol making you feel like that. Don't worry."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." 

"Don't Matt. Just wait until we're out of the elevator." Matt closed his eyes and did as Tai told him. He felt a rush of cool air rush past him and he let go of Tai, opened his eyes, and ran out of the elevator he got just past the door before he fell to the ground and throw up. 

"Well. It doesn't take you much to throw up." 

"Shut up." Matt snapped as he stopped throwing up and started to pick himself up. Tai bent down and helped Matt stand up. He swayed a bit as he got to his feet but Tai help steady him. Then they started to walk down the street. With every step Matt took he regretted more and more about drinking so much. 

When they got to Matt's apartment door Matt was a bit more collected. Unfortunately it took him for 'pit stops' to get that way. Tai stood beside him and waited for Matt to open the door. Matt checked the door knob to find out it was still locked. He then reached above the door in which he kept the spare key. He slid it into the lock… then hesitated for a moment. "Tai?" Matt said softly.

"Yeah?" Tai asked, wondering why his friend wasn't opening the door yet.

"Thanks…"

Tai smirked. "No problem Matt." 

"And… sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I spoiled you time. I didn't mean to. But then Shane came over and started saying shit…" Matt sighed. "Just sorry."

"It's alright. To be honest, I thought it was too stuffy in there. I needed an excuse to leave and you just gave me one."

Matt smirked at Tai then turned back to open the door. The door swung open easily. He walked into the dark room. He didn't need to turn on the light. He and Tai both knew their way around that apartment like the back of their hand. Tai followed Matt into his apartment and closed the door. Matt kicked of his shoes and Tai was about to do the same before he said. "Matt what's that smell."

"Hey. I took a shower."

"Not you baka. It-*sniff*- smells like beer. Matt looked at an object on the floor three feet from him. It was an half broken beer bottle laying in shattered glass.

"Matt." He heard his father slur out his name. His father was drunk. 

"Oh shit." Matt murmured to himself.

TBC


	3. Choices to be made

Thanx to all that reviewed this story.  And here's my next chapter.

**Chapter three**

****

****

**Matt's POV**

Dad stood up from the couch and scowled at Tai then looked at me.  _Oh no.  My mind said.  I turned to Tai in that instant.  "Tai, I think you should go."  I say trying to sound calm but I know that there is still a waver of fear in it.  _

He notices it.  "Matt…"  He doesn't know what to say.  I mean I wouldn't know what to say either. He has a good idea now that my father isn't the nicest guy but he's not sure so he can't ask me in front of him… and I can't lie.

"Tai, just leave.  I'll speak to you tomorrow, k?"  I see that he doesn't want to leave.  He's worried for me.  He doesn't want to leave me to get hurt but he doesn't want to be mistaken either and assume something bad that isn't true.  All I can do is hope I can get him to leave before something bad happens.

"Matt!"  I hear my father snap.  I flinch, not wanting my friend to see me at my weakest.  "What is _he doing here?"  My dad says the word 'he' with such anger and hate that Tai winces as he looks at the older man though the dark. _

"Um- I- What are you doing home so early? It's only eight."  I state.  I guess I'm still hoping that Tai won't figure anything out.  

"What makes you think that's your concern?"  I probably could respond to that question with lots of answers but I don't crave pain so I keep my mouth closed.  He staggers over towards Tai and me.  I probably looked like that when I first left the party.  

Tai then decides to speak up.  "Sir?  You're drunk.  Maybe Matt should stay at my house for the night."

"My disobedient, _stupid, sorry excuse for a son is going no where tonight."  God.  I didn't want Tai to hear any of this.  _

"Tai.  Please leave."  I almost begged.  He turns his head slowly towards me.  .  I was almost too afraid to look at Tai's face but I did.  He was shocked, appalled, astounded, and… I think scared.  For himself?  For me?  I don't know.  

His mouth was gaping a bit and I can tell he's looking for something to say but he doesn't now what.  "Okay."  He says.  Almost can't believe that he agreed just like that but I'm glad he did.  If he got hurt I'd… I don't know what I'd do but it wouldn't be nice when I did it.  I watch Tai slowly open the door.  I turn back to my dad who doesn't look to happy and as soon as Tai leaves I'll regret what happens to night.  

I listened, waiting, bracing my self for when the door would shut.  I hear a bit of shuffling going on behind me.  I'm kind of glad for the delay but I wonder what's taking Tai so long.  My father doesn't have patients when he's drunk.  But then I feel my arm being tugged  and before I know it I'm being pulled out of my apartment door and dragged along my balcony hallway to the elevator by Tai.  

"What are you doing?"  I ask.  

"Saving you."  Was all that Tai said.  My dad's still in the apartment.  He's probably still confused in what just happened.  And even if he starts fallowing us, in his drunken state, he'd never be able to catch us.  

            We run up to the elevator, Tai pushes the down button, and wait.  I look at my apartment.  I guess I'm waiting for my dad to come out, charging at us like a bull seeing red.  

            "It's open Matt.  Come on."  I turn back to see Tai standing in the elevator.  I take a step forward until I hear…

            "Matt.  Matt.  Come home.  I won't hurt you.  I promise."  I turn around and see my dad standing out side our apartment door..  What's he doing?  Is he just messing with me.

            "Matt.  Come on.  The elevator won't wait forever."  Tai said.  Now.  I have two choices here in front of me.  One:  I can go back with my father.  He'll keep hurting me but not forever.  As soon as he gets over his grieving he'll stop and I won't be homeless.  Two:  I can go with Tai.  Give up everything I know but stop the pain.  Both seem good.  I feel a need to go to my father but as soon as I'm in that house and the door are shut he'll hurt me and it will be bad too.  After all I disobeyed him about not seeing my friends anymore and went to run away.  But if I go with Tai.  Tai will offer me a place in his house which I won't be welcomed for ever, you know?  And might get sent to live with my mother which… I believe I've already said we weren't actually close.  

            "Come one Matt.  Come home."

            "Matt.  Your not actually thinking about going back is you."  I look at my father standing at the door and then I look at Tai standing in the elevator and then I make my final decision.  I look at my father.  

            "No. I'm not." I answer Tai.  Then I turn around and join him in the elevator.  As the elevator doors slowly closed I could see my fathers face slowly and steadily turning red.  

The elevator goes down slowly and I take to notice the how cold the metal feels through my socks.  I wish I was able to grab my shoes.  But I bet that's not my only problem right now.  

            "Oh.  By the way Matt.  I got these before I dragged you out like that."  Tai said.  And sure enough, like if he could read my thoughts, he hands me my shoes.  

            "So that's why it was taking you so long to leave."

            "What?"  

            "Back in my apartment, when I was waiting for you to leave, I noticed that you were taking a bit longer then what I thought you would."

            "Oh. Yeah."  Tai said giving a small a laugh.  I slipped on my shoes and got ready to leave the elevator as the doors started to slide open.  And we walked out.

            We were almost at Tai's place and for most of the walk neither of us said anything.  It was dark and a bit cold since winter was coming and I felt a bit dizzy from the thoughts that keep circling around in my head.  

            The biggest thought that I had right now was the fact that I was homeless.  When I woke up this morning I never suspected to loose the place I called home.  Not to mention loose it to my father.  I can't go back because he's there and that means I have no cloths except for the ones on my back.  

            Another thought that's running free in my mind is _who will Tai tell?  I don't want any one to know what my father does to me.  I don't want Tai to know what my father does to me.  He'll probably tell his parents in the name of help.  And maybe they'll try but I don't want help.  _

            "Tai?"  I find my self asking.  

            "Yeah?"

            "Don't tell anyone."  I say.  I see out of the corner of my eye him look at me quizzically 

"W-why?  He hurt you and I need to tell people what happened in order to help."

I sigh.  Maybe I should tell him.  Maybe then he could understand it like I do.  "Tai?  My father… A year ago something happened and well.  It's kinda a long story."

            "What Matt?  You can tell me.  What happened a year ago?"

            "Well.  My father had this friend.  His friend and he were as close as we are.  They were child hood friends.  My father and him even got jobs at the same place.  Anyways, my father went to work one day and it was that day that he found out his friend died in a car crash.  He was coming back from a business trip one night.  The roads were slick and it was dark.  The car collided with an on coming truck.  

            "My father fell into a terrible depression after that.  I tried to help.  He stopped going to work and I stayed home to take care of him.  Three weeks went by and he was improving… at least that's how it seemed.  

            "My father then started drinking.  A cup and two every night. Nothing much. I didn't like the first few nights when he'd start swearing at me and calling me things.  But it was the alcohol doing it to him.  It wasn't long before his drinking got more steady and he started hitting me.  I stayed home for the first few days that he started hurting me but eventually I had to go back to school or I would fail.  

            "So you see Tai.  It's not my father hitting me.  It's the drunk in his skin.  My father lost his best friend and I don't want to through him in jail because of it**."**

**            "No matter what happens to you?"  Tai asked.  **

            I advert my eyes away from Tai and look towards the sidewalk in front of me for a moment before I answer.  "My dad will finish his grieving sometime and I won't live in that house forever.  Course I wasn't planning on moving out this early either."

"What about your mother?  You could live with her instead of your father."

"Tai,"  I say staring him straight in the eye.  "My mother is a single working parent taking care of one kid that she already planned to put through college if not university.  One kid she can handle but two is way to much for someone.  And if you call the kids help people or whatever, I'll be forced upon my mother."

Tai nodded hesitantly.  "Well… Then what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know.  You were the one who pulled me out of my home."

"I know.  Hmmm.  Can I at least tell my parents?  They'll let you stay at my house longer."

I shook my head.  "No.  I don't want them to do anything to get involved."

"Then what are you going to do."

"I don't know.  I'll figure it out tomorrow.  I'm tired and beginning to feel sick again."

Tai nodded giving Matt a disgusted look.  "Yeah.  Sure but don't throw up at my house.  My mother won't let you stay if she new that you were drinking."   Matt nodded.  

"Tai?"  

"Hm?"

"You think your mom would let me stay over if I just walk in at nine at night?"  I gave Tai a side ways glance and he appeared to be thinking about it.

"Maybe I should call first."  I nodded and then we went in such of a payphone.  

**Tai's POV**

****

"Please mom.  Please, please, please, please mom."  I begged on the pay phone that he and Matt found.  

"Tai, honey… you're not making sense.  What are you asking about?"

"Oh.  Um- then.  Can Matt sleep over the next couple of nights?"

"_Couple, of nights?"  My mother asked._

"Um-Yeah.  Well you see…"  I say as I search for an excuse I can use for my mom with out giving away the thing Matt wants unsaid.  

"Yes…"  She says pushing me to say what I'm trying to think of saying.

"Uh.  Matt's father is leaving town for a few days and Matt really didn't want to go, so I asked him if he could stay at our home so… pretty much I'm trying to say… Please mom.  Please, please, please, please mom.  Can Matt come over?"  I begged, yet again.  

I hear my mom sigh on the other end.  "Alright Tai but how long do you suppose it will be.  I don't know.  A week or two."

"Tai…"

"Thanks mom.  See ya when I get there."  I say rather rushed, and then I hang up the phone.  "Yessss."  I turn around and see Matt standing on the sidewalk looking up.  I open the door that I shut when I went to make my call.  I walk up behind Matt and look up to what Matt's looking at.  

"What you lookin' at?"  I ask.  He jumps a little, obviously not knowing I was their.  

He looks at me then back up at the sky.  "Look.  We got a full moon tonight."  He says.  

I, again, look up.  The sky had cleared up from earlier and I can see the full moon he's talking about.  Its out lined with star light and reflecting a lot of the sun's light it's self.   

            I lower my head and look at Matt.  "Hey.  I called my mom."

            "What she say?"

            "You can stay."

            He pries his eyes away from the moon and looks at me.  "How long do you suppose?"

            "Two weeks."

            His eyes widen a bit.  "Wow.  How'd you get her to let me stay that long?  Wait. You didn't tell her about…"

            "No.  Don't worry."  I interrupt knowing that he'll jump to conclusions and get angry if I let him continue.  

            "Then how?"

            "Never underestimate my charm."  I then gave him a grin.

            "What charm?"  He laughs.

            "Hey.  I have charm.  I just don't use it unless I have too."  I play pout.  He gives me a skeptical look but doesn't say anything.  "Well.  Let's go before my mom starts worrying."  He nods and we start walking down the side walk.  I then think of something.  I sling my arm over Matt's shoulder and he gives me a look.  "By the way Yama."  I say.  "If anyone asks.  You fathers on a business trip."

            "I knew it wasn't charm," was all he says as he knocked my arm off his shoulders.  All I can do is laugh slightly and we continue walking to my apartment.  

            The next day.  Like any day, including school days, I just laid there and tried to fall back to sleep.  I closed my eyes tighter when realizing just how bright it was.  My blind, which I usually remember to shut, is wide open and all the light is coming in.  I roll over until I realize how hard my bed was all of a sudden.  

            I hear my bed move yet I don't feel it moving and didn't move at that exact moment anyways.  My eyes snap open.  _THE LIGHT!!!  I jam my eye closed again.  I groan.  I sit up and cover my eyes with my hand.  I crack my eyes open and look around.  I'm on the floor.  Did I fall off?  No.  I'm sleeping in my sleeping bag.  I look on my bed and I see Matt.  No I remember.  I can't believe it took so long to remember every thing.  I mean my memory is bad but… I hate waking up and it not being the regular routine.  Oh well._

            I look at Matt.  He's lying there, under the blankets, with his eyes open.  He looks lost in thought.  I don't even think he knows I'm awake.  I've known Matt for … ever.  And I, of anybody, know how far away from earth he can get while in thought.  

            "Morning."  I greet.  Damb.  When did I start sounding like _that?  I hate morning voice.  _

            Matt's head jolts a bit as his brain plummeted back into his body.  He blinks a few and looks at me.  He gives me a week smile.  "Morning."  He says.  Last night, when we were getting ready for bed, as the first time I saw the extent of Matt's wounds.  It was… dreadful.  He had cuts, some were long and deep, some not too and some that looked as if they were trying to heal but couldn't with all the abuse that kept coming.  He had large bruises from head to toe and this healing cut that ran from his neck, across his shoulder and down his back till half way.   The one on his arm wasn't nice either.  But not _that bad._

            Matt didn't like being reminded of them so he borrowed a shirt to sleep in.  When he got home the night before his mom had asked where Matt's duffle bag was that she assumed he packed for the two weeks he'd be there.  But I had to say that He'd borrow some of my cloths for the first day or so and that he'd go back to his apartment after that to pick up his stuff.  Then I rushed Matt and I into my room before my mother started asking more questions.  

            "Hey Matt?  Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"  

            "I told you last night that first thing this morning I'd find a solution for my problem."

            "What you come up with?"

            "Well I was thinking of maybe doing something so bad that the police will say I have to be sent to a all boys school or something but I'm not even sure it works the way I would need it to."

            "So…"

            "So now I'm drawing a blank."

            "We'll think of something."

            "I hope."  

            It was noon and I was sitting at the dinning room table.  Matt, at the moment, was cooking lunch.  I tried cooking lunch for him but when I tried putting out the oil fire with water Matt said he'd take over.  How was I supposed to know that not all fires can be put out with a liquid?  And so what the fire started because I forgot to turn of the stove when I went to the washroom.  Matt doesn't have to take over for me.  I'll eventual get it right… Eventually.  

            Earlier we had spent the two hours in my room trying to find a way to save him but we didn't get anywhere.  Matt started to worry that we won't be able to and when Matt gets' worried… he cleans.  He actually started cleaning my room starting with my shelves which I hadn't done as much as dust them in the past five years.  But when they were perfect he made my bed then vacuumed my floor and cleaned my window then my mom god a shock when he started doing that for the entire house.  But then she offered him to stay for an extra week.  Matt and I laughed at this but that was hours ago and Matt is running out of places to clean.  

            "Here Tai.  Done."  He said and poured me the bowl of Mr. Noodle that I was trying to cook earlier.  Don't even ask how I made an oil fire while cooking soup?  Anyways, after he was done pouring my soup I noticed there was only enough for me to eat. 

            "Aren't you having some?"  I ask him as he walks past me to clean something else.  

            "Huh-oh.  No.  I don't think I could eat something even if I tried."  He hadn't eaten anything all day and he threw up anything he had yesterday so I know that he can't be telling the truth.  

            "Yeah right.  Man when was the last time you ate.  You have to be hungry."

            I saw Matt tense up and ball his fists.  "Yeah well.  Maybe not every one is a bottomless pit like you!"  He snarled.  Ow.  That actually hurt.  You know all of a sudden I don't feel so hungry now.  

            I put down the bowl I had in my hand and glance up at Matt.  He's suddenly relaxed again and his hands hang loosely at his sides.  "Sorry."  He said almost in a whisper.  "I didn't mean to snap.  I'm just a bit… apprehensive.  At the moment."  Apprehensive?  Ok.  Now I'm worried.  

            "Matt.  We've been best friends for, how long?  I'll help you get through this.  I promise."

            "I know."  Matt then turns about and I see all the worry in his eyes.  "It's just… I don't know what to do.  I've thought of everything and… maybe I should have just took what he would have given me."

            "No Matt.  There's only so much a person can take in that position before… You know."

            "What you don't think I'm strong enough to handle myself?"  Uh oh.  He's getting defensive again.  

            "Matt everyone has their breaking points.  And Yes.  Even you.  So don't be going all high and mighty because you made it this far because there's not much more road to travel on in that direction."

            "What are you talking about??"

            "You know. The road in life you choose- That's not the point!  The point is you're not invisible as much as you'd like to think."

            "Whatever."  

            "Matt honestly.  I think you should let me tell my parents."

            "No."  He said quickly.  "They can't know."

            "Matt.  If you don't find some way out of this soon.  Then I'm going to tell them."  

            "No Tai.  You can't."  

            "I don't see why you don't want to put that son of a bitch in his place."

            "I told you last night."

            "So what?  It's been a year.  Get over it."

            Matt looked at me with this forced sorrow expression on.  "Tai?  If I died a year ago would you just get over it?"  

            "Matt.  That's different."  I say.

            "In which way."

            "I wouldn't hit my kid because of it."  I sit at the table in the dinning room and look at Matt.  He turns about to me and stares for a moment searching for the right words.  

            "How long?"

            "Huh.  How long, what?"  

"How long do I have before you tell your parents?"

Ok.  Great.  I'm getting through to him.  "A week?"  He nods and that could only mean one thing.  We have come to an agreement.  I grab the bowl that is in front of me and start eating.  Looks like my appetite's back.

The next few days had gone by rather slow.  Matt had spent most of the time cleaning the apartment, which my mother loves dearly, or doing homework, or at least looking like he was doing homework.  You start thinking that maybe he's not after he's been sitting down, staring at a piece of paper, for over an hour and not putting a single answer down.  

He's barely spoken at all.  The most that he had said was 'shhhh' when he was supposedly doing his homework.  Izzy and the others had all asked me what I found out since they saw a drastic change in both Matt and I, I still don't know how I changed.  I said that I couldn't tell them.  In other words I let them know something was up but not actually breaking my promise with Matt.  

Tuesday was ok for me but not for Matt.  He had to stay after school for some reason.  I waited for him to emerge from the school and when he did he was fuming.  He passed right by me and he total forgot about me until I yelled for his attention.  I asked him what happened and all he said was, "Just drop it." in a low but anger filled voice.

I did because I didn't feel like pissing him off more.  You'll understand if you know what it's like to piss him off.  I mean _you'll **really know what it's like to piss of Ishida Yamato.  **_

Wednesday… was a so-so day.  Like there was good parts like when I told Shane off.   And there were bad parts, like when he punched me in the face.  Then when Matt got involved.  But when we got home my parents weren't home so they didn't get the call from the school… yet.

But now it's Thursday and I know that there is only like two, maybe three days, before I tell my parents about Mr. Ishida.  I can't wait to send that guy to where he belongs.  But I have to be patient.  

I was sitting in my room at my desk doing homework.  Its 8:00 o'clock and I hate homework.  Matt is sitting beside me doing his.  I glance over at his sheet that he's working on.  

"Two answers?"  I say aloud.  Matt looks at me with a questioning glance then looks at his paper.

"Oh.  I can't concentrate."  He explains.  

"You haven't been able to concentrate for a while now."

"I'm just trying to figure out a bigger problem, that's all."  I nod.  Ok.  I have to admit I feel guilty for putting the extra stress on him.  But I've been thinking too.  But I've come up with nothing.  It's illegal for him to live alone until he's of legal age and he's not.  So all options, as I see them, are swept out from under us.  

"Matt.  I can just tell my parents.  They'll help you.  The digidestined will help you too."

Matt didn't even say anything.  He only shook his head.  He's got so confident that I won't say anything and just drop the subject that he only has to shake his head.  Well maybe I was before but not this time.  He has to see that this is for the best.

"Come on.  I'll tell my parents and…"

"Tai no.  Just drop it ok.  I'm too tired to deal with another argument with you ok?"

"No it's not ok.  Not this time.  Your father beat you and…"   The sound of a small gasp fills the room and both Matt and I look towards the door to see my sister standing there.

**TO BE CONTINUED…   **

****


	4. It's -so- unfair

My next chapter and all I have to say is that If something doesn't make sence then remember it's fiction and the world is how I want it.  ^_^

Chapter Four Kari's POV 

****

****

OK.  I'll admit it.  I really didn't believe it.  Matt's father going away on a business trip for two weeks and Tai not knowing.  Matt tells Tai everything.  They are best friends, you know.  I saw, and heard about, their friendship blooming.  I heard, and witnessed, some of there 'rival' arguments and fights.  I saw the day when they had said, in words, that their 'rival' days were over and they seemed to be living by it.  

Even if Mr. Ishida was suddenly called away on a business trip Matt would be on the phone the very instant he knew to tell Tai of such an event.  So I knew something was up.  

Matt had been with us for almost a week and, I have to admit, our house has never been cleaner.  But still something was bugging me.  So when my mom told me to tell 'the boys' it was time for bed I immediately agreed hoping to ask a few questions as I did so.  I walked across the living room and to Tai's and my bedroom door.  It was silent inside.  Nothing really was being said.  I would have knocked but it _was _my room to, so I just opened the door.  

I saw them, sitting at the desk doing work.  Tai was saying something to Matt.  At first I couldn't hear but then it got louder.

"I'm just trying to figure out a bigger problem, that's all."  Matt says.  What bigger problem?

"Matt, I can just tell my parents.  They will help you.  The digidestined will help you too."  Ok.  What's going on?  What should my parents know?  What should _I _know?  This is not making any sense.  They stopped talking.  Do they know I'm here?  No.  They wouldn't care about showing they know I'm here.  "Come on.  I'll tell my parents and…"

"Tai no.  Just drop it, ok?  I'm too tired to deal with another argument with you, ok?"  Argument?  They haven't argued in the longest time.  

"No it's not ok.  Not this time.  Your father beat you and…" I gasp.  I didn't mean too.  It just came out.  Both my brother and Matt look at me at the same time.  I feel my right hand go slowly to my mouth.  I'm gaping at them.  I'm in shock.  I know I am.  I can't move.  I can't believe what I just heard.  Maybe I didn't hear it.  Maybe it was just my over active imagination that made me hear that.  But the look on Matt's face, the look of fear, shock, and confusion that is on his face, proves to me that I didn't miss hear what was just said.  It's true. 

"Oh. My.  God."  I say slowly.  Matt then stands up quickly, knocking over the chair in his haste, and runs towards me.  He grabs me by the shoulders and starts shaking me.  

"Kari.  Promise me you won't tell anyone.  Promise me, please."  I don't move.  I'm not even in my body anymore.  At least it doesn't feel like it.  I'm just standing there blankly, unable to move or answer or even blink. My hand is still by my mouth and my mouth is still gaped.  

Tai rushes over to Matt, pulls him away and makes him stop shaking me.  Matt pushes away and turns to me for only a second before Tai grabs both his arms and starts yelling at him about not shaking me.  

"What's going on in there?"  I hear my mother shout.  The room falls silent.  Tai still has Matt by an arm, but loosely.  Matt is partially facing Tai and the bed and I'm just standing there.  

But not for long.  I finally go crashing back into my body and I'm able to control myself again.  "Oh my God.  I have to tell mom."  I say this to myself.

"No!"  Matt shouts and is about to run after me before Tai stops him.  I run out of my room and into the living room.  "Mom."  

"No Kari.  Don't."  Matt says now running out of my room with Tai right behind.  

"Matt.  Let her."  Tai says.  

"Kari, don't.  You don't know what you're doing."

"My brother does and he seems to agree with me."

"Kari, Tai, Matt…  What's going on?"  I look at my mother.  She's standing up from the couch.  My father isn't here.  He's out of town.  He left yesterday to visit his mother, my grandma, while she's sick.  My mom couldn't go because she had to watch Tai and I and we weren't aloud to go.  He'll be gone for a few weeks.  Maybe longer.  

"Nothing."  Matt demands, turning to her. 

"Mom."  Tai says.

"I've got to tell you something."  I continue.  

"I don't have to stay."  Matt says in a low anger filled voice.  He probably feels like we're ganging up on him.  Which we are, but for a good cause.   

"No Matt.  Stay.  It'll be for the best."

"Nothing like this can be for the best."  Matt goes to walk to the door but Tai just stands in the way.

"Let me by Tai."  Tai doesn't budge

I take this as my chance to tell my mom.  I turn back to her and see her looking worried and confused and a few other things.  "Mom.  Matt's father isn't on a business trip."

"Tai, move before I make you move."  A glance in the direction that Matt and Tai are in and I see my brother bracing him for Matt to do something.

"In fact Matt's father… beats him." My mom gasps.  _Bang!  _I turn around to see Tai on the floor with a forming bruise on his cheek.  Tai swiftly moves on of his legs and trips Matt as he goes to walk towards the door.  

"Oh my dear."  Matt picks himself up form the floor the same time Tai does.  My mother focuses her attention on Matt and ignores what the two had just done to each other.  "For how long?  Did he hurt you bad?  I never thought he was like that.  I- oh god.  Are you alright?"   

Tai looks at Matt, he looks a bit angry.  Most likely he is but is trying to remind himself of Matt's reasons for punching him.  Matt looks at my mom and then looks away.  He's not trying to leave again at least.  That's good.  

"It's… It's not really a big thing…"

"Hell, yeah it's a big think.  I saw what your father was going to do.  It didn't look to friendly."  Tai said.

Matt didn't even look up.  I think he's ashamed, but of what?  Himself?  His father?  I don't know?  I wish I did.  

"I'm not weak.  I can take care of myself and…" Matt doesn't want to say more.  Matt's smart.  I don't mean class smart like Izzy or Joe or even me.  I mean street smart.  It's the kind of smart that you don't get credit for but you put just as much energy, maybe more, into getting it.  Street smart isn't just knowing how to fight and defend yourself.  It's knowing how much you can tell someone before they will do something you don't want them to do.  Like my mom for example.  For some reason he doesn't want her to call the police to arrest his father so if he puts it just right he can avoid her from doing it.  The only problem for him is that he doesn't know my mom well enough to know what he can tell her.  

"I know your not weak Matt."  My mom says calmly.  "But there is only so much a person can take before…"

"Yeah so Tai told me."  Matt looks up at my mom to search her face.  He's looking for that one thing he can tell her that will save him.  

"My…" I think he's got it.  And if he does then Tai and I will have to stop this from going the wrong way.  Tai already stopped him once.  It'll be my turn next.  "My father.  He isn't really that bad.  The other night when he came home it was late, or early, and he came through the door.  I was waiting to be yelled at or…" He's choosing his words carefully.  That's too bad because it looks like he's back in the direction he wants to be.  "…Something.  Anything then what I got.  He was sober.  He didn't even have a single drink that night.  At least it didn't seem that way.  He was nice.  He didn't remember…"

"The fact that he doesn't remember doesn't make it right.  It only makes it more wrong cause then he won't know to correct anything."  My mom interrupted.  

"I know but if you only saw how nice he was.  He lost someone a while ago and he went to drinking because of it.  At first he drank a lot but he's not drinking as much anymore.  And it will become less and less as time goes on and, one day, he will stop drinking all together and he will be nice again.  But if the police is called then a nice guy, who can't even remember what he did wrong will be sent to jail."  Matt said.  He has a point but I'm not fooled.  But it's not me that counts.  

Tai and I both look at my mom.  She's thinking about something.  She then looks towards Matt and raises her hand to her chin in thought.  "Maybe…" She says.  Oh no.  This isn't good.

I don't even let my mom go on.  "Mom.  You can't be thinking about not calling for help.  Look what he's done to him."

"Kari.  You didn't let me finish.  Maybe I'll go see your father right now and I'll be the judge on what I will do."

"No."  Matt says rather quickly.  "He'll be drunk.  You won't get to meat the nice guy."

"Matt."  She says in a calm and concerned voice.  She drops her hand to her side and continues speaking again.  "I already met the nice guy.  I just want to know which one out weighs the other."  I love my mom.  

Tai's POV    

I love my mom.  I really thought she was going to side with Matt on this one.  If she did I would have died of a heart attack at age fifteen.  Mom walks past Matt and me on her way to the door.  Matt's spirit has dropped.  You could tell from how he looks.  But it's for the better.  I know I keep saying that but it is.  

Yes, I'll miss having my best friend around when this is over but at least he doesn't have to live this nightmare anymore.   

"I'll be back in an hour.  Be good."  My mom says just before I hear the door shut.  

Matt glares at me, then my sister, and storms into my room and slams the door.  "Matt."  I jog to my door.  I go to open it but it's lock.  "That's weird."  I say.

"What's weird?"  Kari asks as she joins me at my door.  I put my ear to the door to see if I could hear something.  

"Well, the door is locked… I don't remember us having a lock on our door."

"Tai."  My sister sounds exasperated.  "He probably just put the chair to our desk against the handle."  

"Oh."  I say.  "Matt.  My mom's going to…"

"Help me?  Yeah right.  Tai, you ruined everything.  You're ruining my life."  Matt sounds on the verge of tears.  Does he really think we're ruining his life?  But why would he think that.  We're only trying to help.

"Matt.  Tai nor I aren't doing anything other then what needs to be done."

"I had everything planned.  I knew what I was doing but then I had to go to that stupid party.  I had to let Shane get to me.  I had to have you, Tai, help me get home.  Then you pulled me out of my house and ended it all."

"You got a choice.  It was your choice to come."

"I was drunk."

"You weren't that drunk.  You came with me because you wanted to."

"PEOPLE DON'T ALWAYS GET WHAT THEY WANT!!!  I shouldn't have."  Matt finished softly.  Ok.  I'm helping him… saving him from pain and everything that can come out of this.  I just have to keep reminding myself that.  "Tai.  Why did you get involved?" 

I could barely hear the question Matt had asked.  "Because, I guess, I still feel like I'm the leader.  You know?  Look out for everyone.  When I saw you were going to be hurt… not just hurt but overpowered physically and pained by someone you could not defend yourself against, I had to help.  I couldn't just walk away and leave you.  Matt.  You're my best friend.  I never want to see my friends get hurt and have them hurt because I didn't do something.  

"Remember when Sora got kidnapped.  When we were in the digital world.  She got kidnapped because I didn't go through that electric fence and try to save her.  I promised I would never let anything happen to my friends again because I didn't do something I should've.  And so far I had kept my promise and I'm not planning to break it."  

I listen through the door for a moment.  I don't hear anything.  Is he ok?  I look at my sister and she looks at me with the same questioning glance.  I turn my full attention back to the room beyond the door.  I then hear something.  I could hear Matt standing from the bed and light footsteps coming in my direction.  I step away from the door, as does Kari.  A second later the door opens and standing there is Matt, tears streaking his face and an utterly sad expression is on his face.  

"I'm sorry."  He says softly.  "I didn't mean to yell and blame you.  I'm…I…"

"I understand.  Don't worry.  Will you let us help you know?"  He nods his head.  Finally everything will turn out good now, right… right?  

Mrs. Kamya's POV    

            What my kids had told me was… unimaginable.  Poor boy.  No human being deserves that.  Nothing deserves that.  To be honest I wanted to call the police the moment I heard about it but I have to be sure.  I have to know if what I was told is true.  

            Right now I'm standing in front of the Ishida apartment.  This is the place that must haunt his dreams.  I've been standing here for about ten minutes now.  I know that I have to knock on the door and confront the bastard that did this horrible thing but… what will I say… Maybe I should just wing it.  I used to do that when I was young and naïve.  It got me into a lot of trouble back then but I have to do something and no logical answer is reaching through my mind of angry and denial.  

            You're probably wondering why I just said that.  Well let me explain.  I'm angry at the jerk for doing what he did to _his own son_.  But I don't want to believe that such a thing could happen.  

            I think I've stood here long enough.  I raise my hand slowly and bring it to the door.  I take a deep breath and close my eyes.  _Tap.  Tap.  _I open my eyes again and exhale.  I wait… and wait… and wait… I know I didn't knock that loud so I bring my courage up again and knock again.  _Bang.  Tap.  _It was too loud.  I just know it.  But at least I get the point across.  

            So, yet again, I wait… and wait… and… wait.  Nothing.  Maybe he isn't home.  I look at my watch and see it reads 9:30.  Maybe he has the graveyard shift.  But he has a son.  But I guess that wouldn't matter to this guy.  Well then, what should I do?  I'll go back and call the police.  That's what I'll do.  If that guy's not at home on reasonable hours when he has a son, even if his son isn't around the house at this time, then that's all the proof I need to make that phone call.  I turn around and head to my car.    

            **Matt's POV**

****

****

            _"They'll never believe you.  You know that, right Matt?"  Mr. Ishida said in a low malicious voice.  I look up at him.  I feel so small.  He looks so tall.  So big.  Like if he can easily kill me by waving a hand through the air and accidentally hitting me.  Course I know it won't be an accident.  _

_            I'm-I mean- my dad and me are in our apartment.  We're standing in the kitchen by the stove.  And I'm scared.  I look up at his angry brown eyes and his cruel, narrowed eyebrows.  His lips are curved down wards in disapproval.  Nothing I do is right.  I try to- to do well but he doesn't care.  No matter what I do it's never good enough.  I used to care but now there is nothing to care about anymore.  _

_            "Don't just look up at me like that!"  He orders loudly.  "Don't LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!!"  _

_            "Please daddy."  I cry.  Is that me?  I sound so young.  I look over towards the microwave, which is placed on a counter at my head level.  I'm- six?  That's how old I am.  I look back to the large man standing in front of me.  He did always have a temper.  "I'm sorry."  I apologize with out even knowing what I'm apologize about.  "I didn't mean too."  I look up at him with tear filled, widened, blue eyes.  _

_            "Don't look at me like that?"_

_            "How can I look at you?"  I ask.  My voice plagued with innocence.  Yes plagued.  It was a curse to sound so young.  My father hated it… so I did too.  I used to look up to him in everyway… until the divorce.  I never knew why my mother wanted a divorce until I met my father's anger.  He has a small anger problem.  He never hit me back then… just yelled.  My mom got a divorce and left me in his hands when I was six.  _

_            "Just don't.  And don't even say a thing to them."_

_            "Who?"  I ask as I look away. _

_            "The police."  He says lowering his voice again.  "They will never believe you."_

Sunrise raises my eyelids slightly.  I peek out from behind them to see the day breaking.  I wonder what time it is.  I notice I'm in the living room on the couch.  That's when the day's events raise, again, in my mind.  "Oh shit."

            "I'll remember that's the first thing you said this morning."  I open my eyes fully and sit up to see Tai laying on the floor below me.  

            "Tai.  What are you doing awake so early?"  I eyed him on the floor then added.  "And on the floor."

            "Well…" Tai began.  "It's more comfortable then the couch so I took the floor for you."  I laugh.  Tai really is something.  I have yet to find out what that is.  "Sleep well?"

            "As good as I'm going to get."  I say yawning.  I stretch and stand up, trying not to step on Tai, and try not to stumble as I walk to the sliding glass doors.  Almost every apartment has sliding glass doors.  The only apartments that don't are Izzy's and Mimi's.  

            When I reach the doors I look outside.  I like doing this when I first wake up.  It helps me think freely and get my act together.  I hear Tai move from the floor to the couch with a few groans that prove that his night wasn't too nice.  Poor Tai.  He's been so helpful and I just blamed him and yelled at him whenever he tried to do the one thing I needed but was too dumb to see.  But Tai was right I needed help.  Last night when Mrs. Kamya came home, she told us that she already called the police on her car phone.  She told them that he wasn't home at the moment so they were going to investigate today.  Maybe even this morning.  

            But what will happen to me if he gets arrested… If.  Why do I keep using the word 'if'?  If he stops drinking.  If I get help.  If he gets arrested.  The only word I've been using in the past year was if.  I was living on that 'if'.  It gave me hope and cheered me up.  I remember thinking one night about a week ago.  _What if dad would return to himself again.  What if he stopped having a bad temper.  What if mom forgave him for everything and they stopped arguing.  What if our family got back together and everything would go back to how it used to be.  _The word 'if' supported me until now when it's showing me that it might not turn out for the better.  _If he gets arrested._

            "You ok?"  I turn around and see Tai standing behind me.  

            I give him a reassuring smile before saying, "Yeah I'm fine.  You mind if I can borrow some more cloths.  I need to take a shower."

            "Yeah sure.  I'll get them.  One moment."  He turns around and walks to his room.  I turn my head and look out the window again.  I didn't even notice the red sky that the sunrise has given us, before.  Not a single cloud so far.  How does that sailor's poem go?  Red sky's at night.  Sailors delight.  Red sky's in the morning.  Sailors take warning.  Uh-oh.

            As I walk into the bathroom and set the clothing that Tai got me on the toilet, I think about what it will be like.  The investigation, that is.  Tai's mom explained that the police will want to talk to me to make sure that what is being said is real and not a lie.  So I have to be clean and relaxed, at least as much as I can get.  

I take off my shirt and then, for the first time in days, see the cuts that display themselves on my arms, chest, back and neck.  But to my surprise they're going away.  I heard that kids heal faster then adults.  For some reason involving cell multiplying.  I really didn't listen to well in science that day.  Even though I believed that kids heal faster then adults I didn't really think it would be this fast.  The cut I got on my arm is almost healed.  No more bruises show themselves and the cut that is on my neck, shoulder and back… well it's going to be a scare.  I knew it was going to be but it's not much more then a pink mark on my pale skin, now.  Still pretty noticeable but nothing like it was before.  I bet it won't hurt to take a shower anymore either. 

Time to get clean.  

My POV 

****

Matt and Mrs. Kamya walked into the police station.  It was 1:00 o'clock pm.  They got a phone call about an hour ago saying that they had already arrested and questioned Mr. Ishida and that they had to, now, talk to Matt.  Matt was nervous.  In the car he kept cleaning the glove box and when Mrs. Kamya had asked him to stop he started pulling on the blue long sleeve shirt Tai had gotten him.  

Matt and Mrs. Kamya walked up to a desk that had a secretary working at it.  "Hello."  Mrs. Kamya said to the secretary that was looking at a computer screen.  

"Yes."  She said not even looking up.  

"Hello.  I'm Mrs. Kamya and this is Yamato Ishida.  We were…" 

"One moment.  Sit in that chair."  She said pointing to a few chairs that were by the wall. Mrs. Kamya looked at Matt questioningly who looked back the same way.  They both shrugged and walked towards the chairs and sat.  They didn't have to wait long because in about five minutes a man in a black suit was walking towards them.  Mrs. Kamya and Matt stood up and looked at the man that was approaching.  

"Well hello."  The man said.  He looked towards Matt with his dark eyes and said.  "You must be Yamato."  Matt nodded.  The man didn't seem friendly towards him.  But Matt just took it as him being paranoid and shrugged it off.  "Follow me."  The man says while waving a hand through the air to emphasize what he said.  Matt Followed behind and Mrs. Kamya were after that.  

It was about another five minutes before the man said, "We're here."  He stopped in front of a room.  He pulled a card key out of his pocket and slid it into its slot.  A green light flashed above the white door and he pushed the door open with out the use of the doorknob.  "This is the investigation room.  This is where we'll be questioning you."  The room wasn't that large.  It was just a small one with a wooden table in the middle and four chairs.  Two on one side and two on the other.  One wall was outlined with mirrors.    "Take a seat."  The two did.  

The man took a seat on the other side of the table and just sat there silently.  Mrs. Kamya was waiting for him to start but it didn't appear like he was about to.  She looked at the blond boy next to her and saw he was sitting straight up in his chair.  He was playing with his, or rather Tai's, shirtsleeve.  Matt looked really nervous from the silence and waiting.  

"Aren't you supposed to be asking questions?"  Mrs. Kamya asked in annoyance. 

The man puts a hand up and says, "We have to wait for a few minutes for someone I need to join us."  He explained while keeping a close eye on Matt.  Matt felt small under the mans watchful eye.  He just wanted to shrink out of existence at this point.  There was so much tension directed towards him that he felt as if he was going to scream until he heard the door open.  He turned to see another man, chubbier, walk into the room with a clipboard in his hand.  

"Sorry I'm late."  The guy rushed to his seat and sat down.  The other guy rolled his eyes and then sat straighter then he was already.  

"Ok."  The man started.  "My name is Mark Hartley and this is Jack Benxi.  We will be asking you various questions Yamato.  You will answer every question thoughtfully and honestly.  Understand?"  Matt nodded. 

"You say that you have been a victim of physical abuse.  Is this true?"  

"Yes."

"Is the assaulter your father, Mr. Malcolm  Ishida."  Matt nodded.  "When did the assaults start."

"A year ago."

"A year from today or just approximately a year ago."

"Approximately."

"Did you have an argument with him lately."

"No.  I was at my friends.  I couldn't have."  

The man nodded.  "Ok.  Fair enough.  Before your father started abusing you, did you ever argue with him and can you remember a time."

Matt nodded as he pulled on his sleeve harder.  "Yes.  This one time I had come home from school and he had gotten a phone call from the school about me falling to sleep in class.  We had argued and I had been grounded for two weeks."

"Do you hold a grudge against him in any way because of this?"

"No."

"You don't seem to have any bruises from what I can see.  Do you have any that I can not see."

Matt nodded and pulled up his sleeve to show the cut he had on his arm.  "This one I got two weeks ago."  Matt stated.  

"I had went through your record and I found something saying you have a fighting problem."

"What?"  A look of confusion crossed over his face.

"When you were ten you had 17 fights in one month for example."

"That was a long time ago."  

"We had arrested your father as of 5:00 this morning.  At nine, after questioning him, we called some of your schoolmates.  Even though we aren't alloyed to give away names we will say that they said you had been in a lot of fights lately."

"But I didn't…"

"They said that you had been getting into street fights which have been getting more frequent these days.  Your report also says that your family is divorced."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Matt started to get angry and was vainly trying to retain it.

"Such events often leave children angry and because of this they become violent.  Your father, I understand is a work-a-holic.  You could want to do this to get your fathers attention and, the marks you get from fighting, you plan to use as some kind of proof.

"There is also the option that you could actually want your father to be sent to jail so you will have to stay with your mother and _brother_.  Being separated from your only sibling must have been tough so finally you can get him back.  Is that right."

"NO!"  Matt said standing up.  Mrs. Kamya put a hand on Matt's shoulder and gestured for him to sit down.  He did and looked away with his hand to his mouth, slumping in his chair as he did so. 

"If you don't mind me saying something…"  Mrs. Kamya said, "He had not wanted to do anything about the abuse his father afflicts on him.  He had argued back when my children and I had told him we would help him."

"I understand that you might not want to believe that this child had lied to you but..."

"He did not and would not lie.  You asked him to come here then accuse him of being in the wrong after having wrong done to him for so long…" Mrs. Kamya would have went on but Matt had interrupted, unable to restrain his anger anymore. 

"Do you know how long it took me to get the courage to actually do this!  To say that I'm too weak to defend myself against him!  I don't like being hurt and I never liked it!  You have no right…"

"I have all the 'right' I want!"  He said standing up.

Matt stood up too, as did Mrs. Kamya and the other man.  "No you DON'T!!!  I am innocent and your treating me as if I did something wrong!"

"You did!  You should have never called us when all you really wanted was to live with your brother!"

"That's not true!  As much as I do want to live with him I'm not about to call the cops on my own family if it was going to be for nothing!"

"It is all for nothing kid!  Your father knows a lot of people and to defy him is not something even the police department is going to do!"  Matt didn't say anything.  He just shut up.  _So the police do believe me._               

"So…" Mrs. Kamya said, "You aren't going to help him.  How could you?"

"You see.  His father just happens to be in the business where you get to know a lot of people.  He knows someone that can make us loose all our jobs and ruin us for the rest of our lives.  We won't be able to get other jobs ever and we all have families to take care of.  It's not worth the consequences.  Sorry kid.  But you got to leave now."  Just then a buzz sound was heard and the green light at the top of the door was on.  

When Matt saw this he did the only thing he could think of.  He ran.  He ran to the door, pulled it open and ran down the hall that they were lead through earlier.  He passed the secretaries  and the desks and ran to the doors and out side.  The sky had clouded over and it was now raining heavily.  But he didn't care.  He just wanted to go.  Where?  He did not know.  Just anywhere.  Anywhere away from this station.  Anywhere away from his father.  Anywhere away form his life.  So he ran.

Back in the investigation room Mrs. Kamya stood there.  In the same spot.  "How could you?  How could you do this to a child?"  

"We have children of our own you know.  We have to take care of them as well."

"Well at least if you lost your job you would still have hope."  

Mrs. Kamya walked towards the door and was about to go through it before she heard, "Oh.  By the way.  Yamato will have to go back to live with his father."

Mrs. Kamya glared at the two men before walking out of the small room with one word leaving her lips.  "Assholes."

TBC

Well that's another chapter done and I'm really greatful for all the reviews I got.  They really help me when writing.  If anyone wants my other reason for Matt not wanting to call the police or tell his friends about his father, and this one is a real life reason too, then listen to this.  I have a parenting class and we are talking about parent/child relationships and I heard that children always try to get a connection with their parents.  They're always searching for a connection and trying to make one.  So even if a parent does something to them they will not do anything about it in hopes of making this connection.  Funny what you can learn when your teacher brings in a Oprah video.  ^_^ anywayz, R&R.

                   


	5. It Not Fair

This chapter is a bit shorter then the others are but it's because I wanted to get this out before school tomorrow.  So injoy.  I hope y'all like it. 

            **My POV**

            "Hello.  Kamya residence.  Taichi speaking."  

            "Hello.  Tai honey.  Is Matt there?"  A confused look swept across Tai's face as he looked at Kari who sat on their couch.

            "Um- no.   I thought he was with you."  Kari stood up from the couch and walked over to Tai who was talking on the phone.

            'Who is it?'  She mouthed to her brother.

            'Mom.'  He answered.

            "Well, Tai.  We had a small problem.  The police won't help us.  Matt will be forced to stay with his father."

            "Oh no."  Tai whispered.  Kari gave Tai a questioning glance to ask what their mother was saying.  Tai wasn't about to answer right now so he said, "Where's Matt?"

            "I was hoping he was there with you.  After the police questioned him he ran out.  I thought he was just going to meat me in the car but when I got there he wasn't."

            "But it's pouring outside."  Tai stated.

            "Tai.  I want you to get a hold of Mrs. Takaishi for me.  Tell her what happened ok?  I'll keep driving around looking for Matt."

            "Yeah.  Sure mom.  Bye."

            "Bye dear."  With that Tai hung up the phone and went to pick it up again until Kari stopped him.

            "Before you pick up that phone, Tai.  Tell me what happened."  

            "TK.  Get ready.  We're going."  Ms. Takaishi shouted after hanging up the phone.  

            "Going?  Where?"  TK shouted back from his bedroom.  

            Ms. Takaishi walked through the living room to the opposite side of it from the door.  She turned down a small hall and walked towards TK's room.  She knocked on TK's door that was cracked open and then walked in.  "TK?"  TK was playing a video game on his bedroom TV.

            "Yeah?"  He said not looking up.  "Where are we going and can we wait until the next level?  I'm almost there."  TK's mom looked sorrowfully at TK for a moment.  TK, right now, was carefree.  His biggest concern was the game he was playing.  And in a moment she knew that would end.   

            "TK.  We need to talk."  TK now looked up at his mother with a worrisome look across his face.  He nodded and shut off the game he was playing.  TK stood up from the floor and sat on his bed.  His mother joined him.  "TK.  Your brother has been having some problems…"

            "What kind of problems?  Is he ok?"  TK cut her off.

            "I don't know.  I hope so."

            "What happened?"  

            "Well your father has been drinking.  A lot.  And when your father drinks he… becomes violent…"

            "Does he hurt Matt."?  Ms. Takaishi nodded as she forced tears back unsuccessfully.  TK's mouth hung open and he just sat trying to understand this.

            "There's more TK."  His mother said as soon as she thought she could speak with out crying.  "Mrs. Kamya was trying to help him.  She found out about it from her kids last night.  She took Matt to the police today so he could tell them everything they needed to know about your, god forsaken, father.  But they didn't believe Matt or wouldn't do justice or something like that.  Either way Matt will be forced to go back with your father.  If we find him."

            "Find him."  TK said standing up.  "Where is he?"

            "He ran away tonight.  Mrs. Kamya hadn't been able to find him."  

            TK clenched his fists at his sides.  "That's not fair!  Matt didn't do anything wrong!  Why would dad hurt him?  Why won't the police help him?  It's not fair!  HE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT!!!"  TK screamed as heated anger flooded his veins.  

            "Calm down TK.  We'll find away to help him."

            Tears then started flowing down TK's face and he fell on his knees as he said.  "Why did this have to happen to him?"

            "Sometimes bad things happen to good people."  She said as she stroked her son's hair.  "Well.  Get ready TK.  We're going to look for your brother now."  TK nodded slowly and stood up to walk out of his room to get his coat and shoes on.  Ms. Takaishi fallowed.        

            **Matt's POV **

****

****

            I've been walking forever.  At least that's how it feels.  I'm soaked, cold, a little scared, tired, and my whole body aches.   I know it was stupid to run when I did but… I knew what they would say.  The police that is.  I knew they would say I have to go back to live with my father.  To cook, clean and be hurt.  It's not fair.  But I guess life isn't fair.  And that only proves truer as I walk down this small alley to go, god knows where, hoping to find some kind of shelter.  

            I don't know exactly where I am.  I only know where I'm not and that's what counts to me.  I look up a head of me and see something.  The rain that is pouring down blocks my vision a bit so I move closer to, whatever, I see.  I can hear shouting.  

            "Back off.  I want to go home now."  It was a female voice.  I think I recognize it as Sora's.  

            "Yeah right.  Like I was really planning to let you go.  That's a laugh."  I get close enough to see them.  They don't see me.  They would if there was daylight around but right now they can't.  

            "I'm going if you like it or not."

            "I like when they play hard to get."  The guy that is with Sora is Shane.  I hope that Son of a bitch isn't planning on doing what I think he is.  I see another guy standing there.  Shane's friend, what's his name?  I can't remember but what ever it is he doesn't seem to like what Shane is doing but he also isn't stopping it.  I guess that leaves me to do it.  

            "Hey.  Shane."  I shout now making myself noticed.  Sora, Shane and his friend all look at me a bit shocked.  

            "Matt?"  Sora shouts.  They know who I am now.  I hope that nothing happens.

            "What do you think your doing?"   I shout.  Now this can go two ways.  They could think I'm crazy and only want to fight, which is what a lot of the kids at school think, and they can run not wanting to deal with it.  Or they can fight me.  I would loose and this will turn out the worst in everyway.  I know I would loose.  I used to loose when I fought with Tai and Shane is stronger then Tai.  So, for the first time ever, I hope they think I'm crazy.  

            "Ishida.  Looking nice."  He teases.  I probably look like I just jumped out of a dumpster.  But I don't care right now what I look like.

            "Shut up, shit for brains."  I snap.  I walk up to him.  He's taller then me by about a inch.  But I don't show fear.  

            "Hey.  You hear what this guy just called me."  Shane says to his friend.

            "Yeah.  Shane. Maybe we should go."  He raises a hand to show that he's not planning on it.  

            "You should take your friends advice before this gets ugly."

            "Oh.  But I like ugly.  Why do you think Sora and I are out here together?" 

            I pull back my fist and punch him square in the mouth.  Shane falls on his backside and holds his jaw.  He wasn't ready for that and, to be honest, I wasn't either but I have the crest of friendship, my strongest asset, and because of this I have to protect my friends in everyway.  It's like my job.  

            Shane glares at me and then pulls his hands away from his mouth to look at his hands.  His lip is split.  Blood is running down his chin.  He must see some of the blood on his hands because then he glares at me and says, "You little son of a bitch.  You fucking psycho.  LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!"  He shouts.    

            I feel someone pull lightly on one of my arms and look at Sora as she does it.  "Lets go."  She says.  I nod.  I look at Shane, who is tending to his wound.  Shane might be strong but, I just found out he has a low pain tolerance.  I'll remember that.  I walk past Shane.  Then Sora and I start walking out of the alley when I feel a large weight being pushed against my back and I fall the ground.  I feel the weight let up a bit and then a hand clenches my shoulder to tight I almost scream.  I then get flipped onto my back and look up at Shane as he brings a fist up high and then punches me in the same place I punched him.  

            Sora screams and I hear that Shane's friend is trying to talk him out of beating the shit out of me.  He ignores everything but me as he brings up another fist to match my face.  But as it comes down I catch it in mid air and, even though I didn't stop it, it lightened the blow.  He grabbed my hand and yanks it off of his wrist and takes his other arm and starts bending my wrist.  I scream out in pain and punch him with my other hand.  He loosens his grip on my wrist and I pull it away and punch him again and he falls off.  I stand up but not for long because he tackles me again and that causes both of us to fall onto the empty road.  

            I punch him and struggle to roll over so he would be under me.  A light suddenly blinds me as a car just barely steers to the right to miss hitting us.  His one hand is holding my shoulder down as he picks up his fist to punch me but I punch his elbow, on the arm that is holding me down, which causes him to fall and roll off of me.  I try to stand up but then he grabs a fist full of my hair and smacks my face into the ground.  I try to stop him but can't.  

            "HELP!!! SOME ONE!!! HELP!!!"  I hear Sora scream over and over again.  But soon Sora's screaming is replaced with a high-pitched humming.  Now it's the only thing I hear.  Suddenly I feel my hair being pulled to the side an then let go of.  I fall on my front and slowly turn my face to see what happened.  Shane's friend is talking to him and he's on the ground looking up at his friend.  They both then glanced at me and a look of horror flashed across their faces.  My head drops to the ground, now that I lost all the energy that I have, and I see Shane stand up and start yelling, pointing at me every once in a while.  I can't hear anything but that humming so what he's saying is beyond me.  I then feel someone touch one of my sore sides.  I know its Sora because I'm not being hurt more.  I don't want to pass out but I feel it coming.  I struggle but it's not long before everything goes dark.  And the last thing I see before it happens is Shane and his friend running away.  

            **My POV          **

****

****

            "I'm sorry…. Bye."  Sora said as she hung up the hospital phone.  She just got off the phone with Ms. Takaishi.  She explained that Matt was in the hospital and told her about the fight.  She felt awful about it because Ms. Takaishi sounded stressed as it was.  She had already called Mr. Ishida.  He was coming.  She had called her mother who was going to meat her at the hospital soon.  So now she could sit and wait for a word about Matt.

            She walked across the white room that had three rows of green cushioned chairs that were bolted to the floor.  The room has a desk with two girls that were dressed in white nurse uniforms sat.  She picked a seat that was closest to the swinging doors they took Matt through when they got to the hospital.  

            When Matt passed out, outside on the street, it had nearly gave Sora a heart attack.  She thought he was dead.  When she checked for a pulse and found one, no matter how weak it was, she came to her senses and call the ambulance.  All that screaming that she did during the fight didn't help a bit.  No one came so she didn't know what to do until the ambulance came.  

            When it finally did show up she had ridden it with Matt and the doctors.  A nurse stopped her from fallowing Matt into the emergency area and advised her to call any family of the injured and hers.  So that's what she did.  

            "Sora?"  Sora jumped a bit at the sudden sound behind her.  She turned around to see Tai looking at her with tired eyes.  Behind him was Mrs. Kamya, Kari, TK, and Ms. Takaishi.  They all looked tired and worried as well.  At seeing all of them one question flashed through her mind.  How come they were all here when she only called Matt's family?  "What happened?"  Tai asked, cutting through her thoughts.  

            Just then her mind went back to the fight.  She closed her eyes as a tear fell down her face.  "Oh, Tai.  It was horrible.  I thought he was going to die.  Matt had tried to run.  But he couldn't do anything other then stand before he was hurt again.  I- I…"  Sora started sobbing.  Tears making trails down her face and sobs racking her body.  Tai put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  

            "It's ok Sora."  He reassured.  

            "Shane.  He did it."  Sora said, now controlling her self.  "It started a week ago.  At Mimi's party.  After you and Matt left I wanted to know why Matt suddenly started drinking so I confronted Shane thinking he had something to do with it.  He said he didn't know and I guess I believed him.  We talked for a while and after the party he walked me home.  He asked me if I wanted to go out with him.  He seemed so sweet and nice but… I don't know.  I just never thought he'd ever do anything wrong so I was stupid enough to say yes.

            "I told Mimi the next day and she got all excited for me.  And that made me trust this guy even more, knowing that my friend also thought the same about him.  We went out a few times but tonight was something different.  He was with his friend but we still treated it like a date.  We walked a long way.  I didn't even realize it either.  Until he made a pass at me.  I told him I wasn't having fun anymore and that I wanted to go home.  He just laughed and said that he didn't want me too.  That's when Matt showed up.  Shane called me ugly and Matt punched him because of it.  

"We went to leave but then Shane tacked Matt.  They fought.  Matt tried to defend himself but I guess he wasn't strong enough or something.  I was calling for help."  Sora started sobbing again.  "No- no one came.  It was Shane's friend that saved his life and then they left.  I was so scared."  She cried again.  Tai comforted her but now he didn't really pay attention while doing so.  He was going to get revenge on Shane for what he did.  Tai was going to make him pay.  

The sound of a door opening and closing alerted everyone.  They all looked at the one that just walked through the doors.  Worry was replaced with anger on each of their faces except Sora's saw Mr. Ishida.  Mr. Ishida returned the glare that each of them gave him.  He had been drinking that night.  He was drinking, in fact, when Sora had called.  He wasn't out of his mind drunk at this point but he wasn't exactly the nice guy that Matt defended, either.  

Mr. Ishida glared equally back at each of them.  "Where's _my _son?"  Mr. Ishida asked.   

"You mean _my _son.  He's in the emergency room right now because of you."  Sora immediately stopped crying and listened when she heard what Ms. Takaishi said.  

"How is it my fault that the little fucker got into another god damb fight."

"Because he had run away to avoid seeing you."  

"Wait till I see him.  I'll be the first in that room."

"No you won't.  He has it hard enough because of you and you won't make it any harder on him.  You won't see him until absolutely necessary."  Mrs. Kamya and Tai stood forward and Kari looked at the nurses who were giving the agument their total attention.   

Mr. Ishida just looked at all the faces in the room before saying.  "Fine.  Just remember he's has to come back to live with me when he gets out.  Now, don't do anything stupid and try to prevent that because if he doesn't come back… well.  I don't think you'll want to find out."  Then he turned around and walked out.  Silence swept across the room as everyone continued to stare at the door in which Matt's father had just walked out of.  

It was silent for a good moment longer before Sora spoke up.  "Can-can someone please explain to me what's going on?"  Tai nodded and looked towards her as the others in the room took a seat.  

But before Tai was able to start talking the door was once again pushed open and in rushed Mrs. Takenouchi.  "Sora!"  She said as she rushed to her daughter's side.  "Are you ok?"  Sora nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine mom.  But Matt.  He's in the emergency room right now."  

"Oh.  I hope he's ok."  Sora nodded and hugged her mom.  As Sora explained what had happened in the alley that night the question that she had asked before was soon forgotten.  And they waited patiently for the doctor's word on Matt's condition.

Matt's POV 

Everything ached.  My head, back, arms, mouth, ear lobs, everything.  I didn't know what happened.  I didn't know where I was or what that smell was.  I tried to open my eyes but they were heavier then lead.  The bed I was on wasn't exactly soft and the dim light that sawn into this room was eerie.  _Beep, beep.  Beep, beep.  Beep, beep. _  Small beeping sounds were the thing that woke me up and, no matter how much I wanted to sleep, I couldn't.  

I tried again to open my eyes and managed to crack them.  The first thing I noticed was wires.  Wires?  Plastic wires that some liquid stuff flowed through.  The next thing I noticed was that the sheets on me weren't of my bed sheets.  Or Tai's bed sheets.  I looked around the room I was in, now noticing how dark it was, the door was cracked open where light shined in and seemed to be playing with the shadows of the room.  I noticed that the walls were painted white… and ceiling was too.  I also saw these metal bars that sat up on either side of the bed.  

"Where am I?"  I ask out loud.  I didn't get an answer.  I wasn't expecting one anyways.  My voice sounds like shit.  I wonder how long I've been in here.  I sat up and looked at the surrounding machines.  It was then that it hit me.  I was in a hospital.  I then remembered the police and me running away and finding Shane and Sora and then getting into a fight but…

Then what?  I don't remember.  Did I loose the fight?  Probably.  I look at the IV that is in my arm.  I wonder if it'll hurt if I pull it out.  I bring my hand to it and go to pull it out when more light fills the room as the door is pushed open all the way and a voice says, "Oh.  Your awake."  I leave my wrist alone and stare at her as if she were an alien.  She walks over to me and pushes on my shoulders.  "Lay down dear and get some rest.  I'll go get the doctor."  

"Why am I here?  What happened?  Is Sora ok?"  I ask.  The nurse gives me a sympathetic look.

"The doctor can answer all your questions when I get back."  My eyes are then forced to close again and I wait for the doctor.  _Beep, beep.  Beep, beep.  Beep, beep._  I sit up again a crack my eyes.    I can't sleep with that annoying beeping sound constantly going.  I look outside the window that is beside my bed.  I must be on the second floor of the hospital 'cause I can see the dead branches of a tree.  

I then wonder what time it is and search for a clock.  I don't see one in my room.  I hate not knowing what time it is but then to think of it I don't even know what day it is… or what month it is.  This is confusing me and I'm starting to get a head ach.  

The door opens again and in walks a doctor that looked like he was in his thirty's.  "Hello, Mr. Yamato Ishida, is it?"  I nod.  "Hello.  I'm Dr. Vennie.  You should be lying down.  You were hurt pretty bad when you were brought in."

"What day is it?"  I ask.

"December 3rd.  You have been in a comma for more then a month.  We actually weren't expecting you to wake up for a couple more weeks."

"I never did sleep well."  I say.  The doctor laughed.  I didn't.  I didn't really mean it as a joke.  I guess I'm pretty out of it right now.  

"Well, lets check your vital signs."  He says as he pushes on my shoulders much like the nurse had earlier to make me lay down.  I lay back and see him looking at all the machines that are around me.  He says 'hmmm' a few times and every time he did he wrote something on the clipboard that he had in his hand.  

"Alright.  Good."  He finally says as he turns to me.  "You're progressing well.  I'm very pleased with your progress."  

"Why am I here?  What happened to me?"  

He gives me a weird look but I don't care.  They must have given me painkillers like there was no tomorrow with how I'm acting right now.  "Oh.  I understand now.  When you were brought in here you had a fractured wrist, sprained ankle, various cuts and bruises, a concussions, and some older wounds that I don't think was given to you by your aggressor.  Mind if I ask where you got them."  

"Yes."  I say simply.

"Ok.  I'll respect that."  The doctor said.  "Anyways, I'm going to leave you to sleep and if you need anything there is a button on the right side of your bed that you could use.  Understand?"

I nod.  "Yeah.  But I need something right now."

"Ok.  What is it?"  

"That damb beeping noise.  I can't sleep with it."  The doctor smiles.

"Sorry.  I can't stop it.  Not right now but I can give you some sleeping medicine."  I nod and except it.  

"I'll be one moment."  He then leaves and yet again I'm left to wait and listen to the _beep, beep._  I can't wait till I get out of here.

**Tai's POV**     

It has been two weeks since I got a call saying that Matt had woken from his comma.  I was so happy my sister started think I was crazy when I grabbed her hands and started dancing with her.  Part of the reason she thought I was crazy probably was because she didn't hear the news yet.  But when I told her she started dancing with me.  Kari, mom and I had met TK and Ms. Takaishi at the hospital when we heard it.  We each got to go into Matt's room to greet him.  

Matt was really out of it.  He said that the night before they gave him some sleeping medicine and that he was still groggy from it.  He had to tell us that before we thought _he_ was crazy.  

That was two weeks ago… as I said.  Everyone that knows about Mr. Ishida doesn't want this to happen.  I never told Sora.  But she has a good idea.  When she asked me again why Matt's dad was acting like that I said that Matt wouldn't be happy if she knew.  She understood and didn't ask any more.  

And as for Shane.  The police might not want to do anything about Matt's father but they did with Shane.  He was sent to an all boys home and, when he gets older, jail will be calling his name for attempted murder.  That's what they called it.  And because his friend hadn't tried to defend him during the trial it was over in no time.

But that's done with.  Right now I'm at the entrance of the hospital.  I came with Ms. Takaishi to pick Matt up.  I'm glad he's getting out of here but I'm worried because he's going back to live with his father.  I never wanted him to go back but I guess that I can't do anything about it… even though I'm still going to try.

I walk through the white doors, that I've seen too much of over the past month or so, and walk to the front desk with TK's mom right beside me.  TK is already in Matt's hospital room.  He stayed the night in the hospital.  My mom is working today and Kari didn't want to come because she thought only family should go and I'm going because I don't believe that Kari is right.  

"We're here to see Yamato Ishida."  Ms. Takaishi says to the nurse behind the desk. 

"Yeah.  I recognize you."  The nurse says as she lays a clipboard in front of us.  Ms. Takaishi signs her name then says a quick thanks as we walk to Matt's room.

It was silent at first.  Not a word was spoken for five minutes until Ms. Takaishi says, "Tai.  I never did thank you."

"Thank me?  For what?"  I ask.  I tilt my head to the side as I look at her.

She continues to look forward as she talks, "For being such a good friend to Matt.  For trying to help and giving him a place to stay.  Even if it didn't work out."

I nod.  "It's alright.  I can't imagine not doing anything when I saw the fear he had in his eyes.  I couldn't leave him like that."  

"Tai?"  She says.

"Hmmm?"  

"You're a good friend."  I smile but don't say anything.  

A/N:  Sorry this chapters so short.  I didn't know what else to write and I wanted to get it out tonight.  ^_^  now I'm going to bed.                                      


	6. -hey tk...--shhhh-

Ok.  I know that the last chapter I did seemed like it could be the end or it could not be the end.  One or the other.  Well, I hope (Please, please, please) that your happy it wasn't.  I was told a couple of years back that at the end of a story all ropes must be tied.  In other words that every problem must have a solution and I attend on doing.  And I already know how I'm going to do it so just sit back and (Please, please, please) enjoy the story.  

            **Matt's POV**

            It seems like a nightmare that is just about to get scary.  Like a horror movie with the music and dramatic hand-to-doorknob-slowly-turn-and-open-thing.  I swear I was expecting the scream guy to jump out from inside my apartment when I opened the front door.  But I shouldn't be afraid.  Mom said that Dad's at work, not to mention Tai, Mom and TK are all with me.  But still it frightens me.  To know what is going to happen in a short time.  

            Mom explained that she had tried to get custody of me when I was in the hospital and she failed miserably.  The judge said she had no proof that what dad did really happened and the fact that I didn't comment on the other marks (cuts…) on my body that Shane didn't give me didn't help mom either.  You'd think that the world is out to get me or something.

            I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I turn to see who's it belong to.  It's Tai.  He's smiling.  Probably trying to encourage me.  It's now that I realize that I was standing at the door of my apartment.  So far only the door is opened.  Tai is behind me to one side and TK and my mom are by my other side.

            I give Tai a weak smile then look in my house with a more then serious look on me.  I take a deep breath and exhale slowly before walking in side.  Then it hits me… A foul smell.  Alcohol, blood, and cigarette smoke.  It comes at me like a wall.  Trying to stop me from passing but I can't be held back.

            I take another step forward. And then another after that.  And another.  Each step is a struggle to do.  I feel my knees go weak and feel nausea flood my senses.  I hear Tai and TK make some noises.  

            "Man.  This place reeks."  Says Tai.

            "Ack.  Maybe we should air it out first."  The room is pretty dark even though it's day out.  Most of the light is blocked out with blinds and the sliding glass doors have a large blanket hanging in front of it.  Beer bottles are on the floor everywhere.  Some half full, some broken, some not, some left laying on the couch and in the sink and… everywhere.

            Tai and TK rush towards the sliding glass doors and take down the blanket and opens it all the way.  The cold winter air rushes in a chills everything instantly.  I shiver but then ignore the wind as I can now see red splotches of blood on the wooden floors in the kitchen.  This makes me start wondering what had happened once I left.  

            Pizza boxes were stacked up in the corner of the kitchen.  The top one was soaked and I think it's soaked with beer because of the half broken bottle below it.  My dad really can't live with out me.  

            "Honey?"  My mom says to me.  I just keep staring at the blood on the floor.  My eyes move up the counter to where I see a knife with the same crimson color on it as well.  

            "Tai."  I hear my mom say.  But it's as if my mom wasn't here.  As if she were a mile away and I was listening to a distant conversation.

            "Yeah."

            "Take Matt out somewhere.  TK and I will stay here and clean this place out.  I'm so stupid for not making sure this place was _habitable_ before I took Matt back."  

            "Alright."  I really don't know what's going on.  I heard what they said but it's like I'm listening to someone from another country speaking behind me.  

            I feel my arm being slightly tugged so I look up to see concerned brown eyes looking back at my blue ones.  

            **Tai's POV**

****

            When Matt looked up at me I didn't see what I thought I would have.  I saw horror, sorrow, concern… everything but what I'm used to.  I didn't see that spark that I saw from him at the hospital or at my house.  I didn't see that spark like I did in the digital world or like I did at summer camp.  I didn't see that spark of life that every man, woman and child should have.  And because of that I _hate_ Mr… no… Malcolm Ishida.  'Mr.' is what you say when you respect someone.  I don't respect that guy.  I loathe him.  

            "Come on Matt."  I say as if I were speaking to an infant.  "Lets go for a walk."  

            "No.  I-I have to clean this place.  It's a mess."

            "Your mom and TK will.  Don't worry about it."  He pulls back as his eyes grow larger.

            "No.  I have to.  It's _my_ house.  _My_ home.  _My_ responsibility.  I-"

            "Matt.  Just come on.  It's alright.  Just for today they will do it for you."

            "NO IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!!!"  He screams at me, which catches me off guard.  He backs up further then bumps into his mother.  He quickly pulls away and rests his back on the wall as he falls to the floor.  He pulls his knees up to his chest and raps his arms around them as he hides his face from all of us.  

            I see Mrs. Takaishi start to kneel down to him but I raise my hand as if to indicate that I will talk to him this time and she silently allows this as I kneel beside him.  I look hard at the side of his face in which I can see.  

            It's then that I noticed he was crying.  I rest a hand on his shoulder and he tenses up but doesn't relax again even though he knows it's me.  "Matt.  What's wrong?"  I know that's a dumb question.  I know what's wrong.  He's being forced, by the government to stay with his abusive father with out any hope of having a normal childhood and being filled with so many traumatic experiences that it will haunt him the rest of his life.  But I asked that question in order to get him to talk to me.  To get his feeling out in the open.  

            "God.  The person that made up that saying 'life's a bitch' was thinking of me."  He says laughing sourly into his arms.  

            "Matt.  Don't worry.  I'm sure we can…"

            "Think of something?" 

            "Um- yeah." 

            He laughs sourly again.  "Please Tai.  Don't raise my hopes up again.  It just means I have to fall harder when the truth hits."  I don't know what to say.  It does seem hopeless.  

            "Matt.  Lets go for a walk.  It'll cheer you up.  I promise."  He nods and I help him stand up.  

            Well.  What can I say?  It worked.  He did cheer up a bit.  And all it took was a walk through the park, an ice cream cone, a _long_ talk, a bus ride, three new shirts and a soccer game to do it.  Ok.  So it took a lot of work but I don't blame him.  I'm only disappointed that he can't stay in this mood a bit longer.  But it's getting dark and even colder then what it was earlier.  I hope the house is clean.  The one thing I wouldn't be able to stand would be myself if I left Yama to clean up his father's mess when he just gets out of the hospital.  

            At this point the doors to the elevator are opening.  I turn to Matt to see him shaking a bit.  It could be because of the cold… but I don't think so.  We look down the hallway balcony thing to see TK… standing at the front of the door just staring at it.  

            I look over at Matt who looks at me.  I don't know why TK's standing, looking at the door but I think he does.  We then walk out of the elevator and towards TK.  

            "Hey TK…" I shout 

            "Shhhhhh."  He hissed at me through the finger that he held up to his lips.  He then turned back to the door as he let his hand fall back to his side.  When I got to the door I could hear yelling on the other side.  I immediately knew who it was.  Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Takaishi.  They were really going at it.  Yelling I mean.

            "How could you do that to him!!!  He's your son!!!"  Mrs. Takaishi shouts.

            "You have TK!!!  Not Matt!!! It's different!!! I'll raise my son as I want to and you can raise yours how you want!!!"  Defended Mr. Ishida   

            "Is he drunk?"  I ask TK quietly.  He just shrugs.  I wonder how Matt is doing right now.  I turn my head to look at him but am, unfortunately, greeted with an empty spot.  "Matt?"  I ask.  

            "Huh?" TK is now looking where I am.  "Where'd he go?  I thought he was here."

            "He _was."_

            My POV

            TK and Mrs. Takaishi were cleaning the Ishida apartment and it was almost done.  The floors were scrubbed, the curtains were cleaned, the rugs: vacuumed, the windows: washed, the place was dusted, the dishes washed, garbage taken out, and the smell was almost gone.  

            "Done."  Announced TK as he put back the Windex.  

            "Oh.  I hope this helps."

            "Me too.  I feel so awful about this.  He's my brother.  He protected me all those years and now when he needs it I can't."

            Mrs. Takaishi rested the broom she had in her hand and walked over to TK.  "Actually TK.  I think I have a way that we can help your brother."

            "Really how."  TK said excitedly as he looked up at his mother with wide eyes.  

            "Well, if you think about it.  How is above the police? Above the government and everyone of high power?"

            "Mom.  That doesn't make sense."  TK said with a very confused look upon his face.  "How can some one with little power be above someone with a lot of it?"

            "The answer is quite simple.  It's the me…" 

            _Bang._

            The sound of the door being slammed shut caused the two to jump and seize their conversation.  Mr. Ishida then walked out of the hall that lead to the door and looked at the two occupants of the room. 

            "Where's Matt?"  He said almost viciously.  

            Mrs. Takaishi then turned to TK.  She looked at him then quickly glanced to the door indicating that he should leave.  He nodded and walked out.  "He's out with his friend."  She said simply.  

            "So you gave him permission to go out?"

            "Yes I did since I _am _his mother." 

            "Not since the divorce."

            "That's not true.  TK's still your son."

            "No!  You took him away from me!  If he were my son we wouldn't have this problem!"

            "This problem will still be here because of your drinking, isn't it?!"  

            "YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT NANCY!!!  SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE MY HOUSE!!!"

            "YOUR HOUSE!!! I JUST CLEANED YOUR HOUSE!!!  AND BEFORE MATT LEFT HE CLEANED IT!!! HE HAS ALSWAYS TAKEN CARE OF IT FROM WHAT I HEAR!!!  Even when you were sober."  

            "SHUT UP!!!"  Mr. Ishida said as hi pulled of a picture off the wall and throw it at his ex- wife.  

            **TK's POV        **

****

****

            I winced at the sound of the crash that came from inside.  I listened to all of what was being said from my parents.  They're so loud that I don't even have to put my ear to the door to listen.  I can't believe they're fighting just like they used to.  Like before the divorce.  I can't remember much from back then because I was so young but I can remember a few fights.  The yelling late at night that went on for hours.  Waking up to a trashed house.  One that Matt and I were usually kicked out of the house so that our parents could clean it and only come back to a new argument between the two.  And they're acting just like they did back then.  

            Matt, I know, remembered it better then I did and he turned out to be one of the best people I know… and because of that I respect him… I always have.  

            I hear a faint ding noise from the distance and I know it's the elevator.  I turn my head to look at it.  I see Tai and Matt standing there exchanging a look.  I look back at the door and listen further.  Now they're yelling something about a mess or something.  

            "Hey TK…"  

            "Shhhhh."  I say as I bring a finger up to my lips as if to prove my point.  I know Tai was just going to ask what I'm doing staring at a door but he could easily find out with out being so loud.  

            Tai is now standing beside me listening to the argument.  They started, again, on the topic of Matt and me.  I truly hate there fighting.  

            "Is he drunk?"  Tai asks.  I think and to be honest, I don't know.  He could be angry that my mom is there and not Matt and the argument is just because he doesn't like my mom.  That would mean he's not drunk just frustrated.  The other possibility is that he is drunk and is angry that matt isn't there for him to yell at and more for all of his problems in life.  

So I just shrug.  I wonder if Matt's feeling better now.  Earlier it really scared me to see him, my idol, break down and cry like that over a messy house.  I know it wasn't just because of the mess but still.  I'm worried.  I was just about to ask Matt how he was doing when Tai said, "Matt?"

"Huh?"  I look over to where I saw him last and am surprised to see he's not there anymore.  Maybe Matt's down on ground level trying to grasp at every free moment he has.  "Where'd he go?"  Maybe he didn't come up with Tai.  After all I only glanced at Tai when the elevator opened.  "I thought he was with you?" 

"He _was."_  Says Tai.  Oh no.  I hope he didn't run again.  

**Matt's POV**

****

****

I sit down on the metal steps at the bottom of the apartment.  Then I stand up.  I walk two steps to my right and then two steps to my left and sit down again.  My hand fidgets with the bottom of my coat that my mom brought to the hospital when I was getting out that morning.  She had bought it for me when I was in the coma.  I'm glad she did because my old coat stopped keeping me warm a while ago.  When it became old and too small.  

I stand up and walk two steps to the left and then two steps to the right before I sit down again and fidget with the bottom of my coat.  My parents are up stairs, in my apartment, arguing about me just like they used to before the divorce.  The divorce: The thing that ended my childhood at the early age of seven and caused me to grow up fast.  So fast that I couldn't make friends again until I was sent on a weird trip to save the world and then, when that was over, get sent back to this hellhole. 

I stand up and walk two steps to my right and two steps to my left before I sit down again and fidget with the bottom of my coat.  My mom: the one who left me in the first place with that bastard to have what ever was left of my youth thrown out the window and then _claim_ to want to help me but really is only wanting to get back at my father, her ex.  Yeah, that's right.  She just wanted to get back at my father and found me the easiest way to do that.  

I stand up and walk tow steps to my left and two steps to my right before I sit back down and fidget with the bottom of mymy coat.  My brother:  sweet innocent TK.  The one both my parents really want and would never hurt.  Not like I could blame them.  He's still got his innocence and youth.  He's kind, helpful, sweet, everything that is good… everything that I'm not…

I stand up and walk two steps to my right and two steps to my left before I sit back down and fidget with the bottom of my coat.  My father:  The man that hits me on a daily bases.  The one I clean up after, fear, silently beg for mercy and yet get none from him.  He's makes me so nervous.  I know I'm going to have to go back up there and come face to face with that man again but how am I able to do this.  He'll hate me and hurt me because of the trouble I caused him with the Kamya's, police, my mom.  He'll keep me under a tighter leash for now on and the little freedom I have now will be taken away.  This thought alone makes me nervous.  So nervous that I…

Stand up and walk two steps to the left and two steps to the right before I sit back down and fidget with the bottom of my coat.  I hear a faint voice from above me say "There he is."  I look up to see Tai and TK going as fast as they can down the stairs.  I hope they don't fall.  

A/N: Ok.  I didn't write this chapter as long as I wanted and I was struggling through writers block to do this so I really, _really,_ hope my next chapter will be longer since this one is only about six pages and I usually do ten.  Anyways, R&R.  It helps me get through writers block.  ^_^  


	7. I don't deserve to

Matt's POV 

****

****

            My brother and Tai stood in front of me and looked at me with worried frowns upon their faces.  I hate their pity.  I hate it with a passion.  Pity means that the one that is giving you it doesn't think that you're strong enough to deal with what you're going through… but maybe I'm not.  Maybe I can't deal with this one on my own but that doesn't mean they have to keep giving me sympathy looks.  

            When they do, I feel like I'm small.  Like they're looking down on me saying 'look at him?  Poor creature?  Maybe we should do something.'  I know that's not what they're thinking but still…

            "Matt?  Why'd you come down hear?  Weren't you going to go inside?  After all it is your home."  Tai asks as if I were a two year old.  He talked like that to me before.  It makes me feel even smaller and my response doesn't help.

            "I-I just didn't think I should disturb them."  I say softly while looking around and only glancing up at them every once in a while.  I'm making this up as I go.  "After all… I know what they're like when-when they fight."  Yep.  I sound pathetic.  Stuttering and all.  They probably don't know I'm even talking about my parents.  I bring my eyes to theirs and see confusion.  After a moment it clears up and TK begins to speak.

            "Matt.  I think we should go up there now.  They're probably not fighting anymore.  And even if they are then you will break them up from it."  Ok.  Now my little brother, three years younger then me, is talking to me like I'm a infantile.  

            "Yeah.  Is that because they're yelling about me?"  I say a bit coldly.  

            "Well… no.  Just because…"

            "Oh, _can_ it TK."  What I just said to my brother was harsh and I don't want to be mean to him but I'm such a wreck right now.  I'm angry, scared, nervous, low and everything else negative in the Japanese dictionary.  "I don't need to hear any of your bullshit now."

            "What?"  TK says in a small voice as he takes a step back.  

            "Lies.  That's all it is.  You keep telling me lies.  Well, guess what?  I don't need to listen to any of it now."  He makes a small squeak noise at the back of his throat as I continue to through harsh words at the one I'll hate myself for hurting shortly.  

            "Matt, stop this, right now."  Tai says as he tries to defend TK.

            "Oh sure.  Defend him, Tai.  You're no better."  It's now that I eye him from head to toe before continuing.  "You're like a fucking priest!  God's real shit, this!  God's real shit, that!  Where in the end there is no God and your only filled up with false promises and diminishing hope!  Sounds like a real truck load of shit I don't need!"

            "Matt.  Why are you saying this?"  TK asks quietly.

            "Why?  WHY!!??"  I pause before answering just as coldly as before.  "BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH!!!    What?  Don't you have the brains to find that out for yourself!  Oh wait.  Of course you don't.  Poor wittle TK.  Protected by his mommy and daddy from all the _bad_ stuff in life.  Ha.  Open your eyes kid.  Things aren't what you think."  

            "But it's not true Matt.  I know things can be tough and I know…"

            "You know shit!  You think it's easy to play housewife for a forty-year-old man.  To learn how to cook when you're seven or starve because your father's never around when you need him.  Do you know what it was like to go to bed with blisters on my hands and arms because I was too small to cook properly?  Having my arms and hands constantly touching the hot stove.  Christmases alone.  Birthdays forgotten.  Do you know what _any_ of that is like?"  I wait for an answer from him but don't get one.  "Not the know-it-all like I suspected."  I eye him like I did Tai earlier.  "Just a little prep that thinks they know the world.  Get out of my sight."  I say and wave a hand in front of me to emphasize what I was saying.  

            "Matt!"  Tai suddenly hisses.  "You have no right to talk to your brother like that.  Everyone has problems and I'm sorry that yours were like that but you don't have the right to blame TK because of it."

            "Oh yeah."  I say, ready for a come back I know I'll regret.  "He was the reason for it.  Both Mom and Dad wanted him. Not me.  So when Dad got stuck with me of course he'd take his anger out that way.  Even if it did take a while to happen.  Why don't you fuck off Tai and mind your own business."

            "MATT STOP IT!!!"  TK now raised his voice.  "SHUT UP!!!  YOU SAY WHAT I SAID WAS A LIE!!! WELL NOW LOOK AT YOU!!!  WE TRIED TO HELP YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US!!??  YOUR SO SELFISH, YOU JERK!!!"  TK shouted with a sudden rage.  

            And then it happens… the worst thing that could ever happen in my parent's life, in my life, in my children's life, and my children's, children's life.  It happened and so fast I couldn't stop myself.  I raised up my hand and backed hand TK across the face.  His head jerked sideways as a bit of blood flew out of his mouth probably because he bit his tongue.  He fell back wards onto the metal steps behind him.

            He quickly brought his hand up to his face to cover up the cut I gave him beside his eye.  I didn't move.  I couldn't.  Couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't see straight.  What had I done?  I'm like my father.  They say that you will be like the ones you grew up with no matter if you like it or not and I don't like it one bit.  I never wanted to do that to him… to anybody.  I… Hit…  My…  Brother…  I. Hit. My.  Brother.  I hit my brother.  I-hit-my-brother!  HOW COULD I HAVE DONE SUCH A THING… To him?

            I bring my hand up to my mouth.  "I'm… I'm so sorry."  He looks up at me and then at his hand that is holding his face.  He sees it and I do too.  Except I see it on his face.  It's blood: A crimson liquid that flows from a cut beside his right eye.

He looks back up at me with wide eyes that show betrayal, inner pain, shock, confusion… I can't stand it any more.  I throw myself at him and pull him into a giant hug that he doesn't respond to.  I'm crying.

            "I'm so sorry.   I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean to hit you or say what I did.  I'm so sorry.  I'm-I'm s-s-s-sorry.  I'm-I'm s-s-so s-sorry.  I never meant to."  I'm blubbering, bagging for his forgiveness.  I don't deserve it though.  I would never be able to forgive myself.  God, why did I do that?  I was angry.  I wasn't thinking clearly.  I hurt him not just physically but mentally.  I'm so sorry TK.  "… I didn't mean to.  It wasn't supposed to happen.  It wasn't."  I feel a hand touch my back gently.  I just ignore it as I cry apologies into my brother's shoulder.  And the last thing I say before I completely quiet myself was "I don't deserve to live."

            **Tai's POV  **

"I didn't mean to.  It wasn't supposed to happen.  It wasn't."  I place a hand on Matt's shoulder.  I feel sorry for him.  I know how much he loves TK.  He always has.  If I ever hit Kari… I don't know what I'd do.  What Matt had said… I don't blame him for it.  I knew he'd regret it.  I tried to stop him before it got too far but I guess I couldn't.  He's been through a lot so far and… well I guess I was right.  Everyone has a breaking point.  The problem is that that wasn't it.  Just a sign that says it's on its way and I'm afraid about when it gets here.  Then I hear Matt says something that I never thought I'd hear from him, "I don't deserve to live."  He's quiet now.  He's still crying but he stopped apologizing.  And me… I don't know what to think.

            My whole body tenses and my mouth drops open a bit.  I don't know what to say.  I look at TK, who is supporting himself with his hands on the stairs.  TK looks shocked as well.  He probably never expected _his_ onnichan to say that.  He turns his head away from Matt and then towards me.  He doesn't know what to say either.  

            TK looks back at Matt and then quickly wraps his arms around his brother and Matt hugs tighter then he was before.  "Please Matt.  Don't say that."

            "I-I hit you.  I shouldn't live.  I don't deserve to."

            "Yes you do.  You didn't mean to.  I know you would never mean to ever hurt me."

            "That's not the point.  The point is I did.  I said things I never should have said.  I.  Hit.  You."

            "Oh Matt."  TK says as he hugs his brother comfortingly.  God.  Will this day never end.  I don't understand why this can't be over now.  If Matt doesn't deserve something, he doesn't deserve what this mess is doing to him.

            "Lets go up stairs."  He says quietly.  I see TK nod slowly and they both stand up.  Matt quickly and roughly rubs his eyes as dry as he can.  He's flushed and his eyes are red and puffy.  His parents will know that he cried.  Oh well.  Maybe the evidence will leave his face as we climb the flights of stairs.  But for TK on the other hand.  

            "I'm sorry I hit you TK."  

            "It's alright.  It's just a cut."  TK's 'cut' now had a very noticeable bruise around it.  Matt sees it too and guilt covers his face.  TK laughs half-heartedly.  "Don't worry.  I barely feel it."  He reinsures.  Matt's not so sure about that and neither am I, to be honest.  TK, noticing the look of disbelieve on his brothers face, turns around and starts walking up the stairs knowing that he wouldn't be able to make the taller blond believe him.  

            Matt decides to drop the subject and starts walking up the stairs.  I follow shortly behind.   

Matt's POV   

I ask them to wait out side because when I walk through that door I don't know what to expect.  I bring my hand to the doorknob and feel my heart nearly stop as fright washes over me.  I push the door open just enough for me to squeeze through.  The sound of their enraged voices boom through my ears and I consider about leaving while I still can but don't, knowing that it might not be the best move.  

I look at my parents as I carefully close the door.  My mother is standing by the couch on the side of the TV and my father is on the other side of it.  

"_PARENTS_ ARE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF THEIR _KIDS_.  NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!!!"  My mom yells.  

"AND YOUR JUST THE PERFECT PARENT AREN'T YOU!!??"  I walk quietly towards the washroom hoping that neither my parents spot me.  

"Matt!"  My mother suddenly exclaims.  I turn to her.  "Were you crying?"  She asks.  My father then turns to me.  He gives me a death glare that tells me I won't want to be here when my mom leaves.  I again fidget with the bottom of my coat.

"No.  It's-it's just the cold."  She nods, obviously believing what I said.  "Where's Tai?"  My father snorts at the name.  I don't think he likes him anymore.  

"Out-out side."  I'm doing it again.  I'm stuttering.  Why do I always stutter when I'm scared.  Why can't I just keep my fear inside?"

"Actually," Dad now says coldly.  "Your mother was just leaving."  

"I'm not leaving my son when you're like this."

"If you don't then the police will make you."  Because he was able to play the police like a fiddle last time now he thinks he's god now.  Typical.

She looks at him stubbornly.  She's trying to find something that will tell her that he won't call them but she knows she's defeated.  "Fine.  But be forewarned.  You won't be riding the high horse forever Malcolm."  She glares at him as she walks out of the living room, to the door, and she slammed it on her way out.  

It was silent for a moment.  Neither Dad nor I said anything.  My whole body was tense and all I could do was wait for my father to say something.  

He moved his glare from the door to me.  Now I can't take it.  "I'm-I'm sorry Dad.  I didn't mean to cause all this trouble.  It just-just happened.  I'm so…"

"SHUT UP BITCH!!!"  He yells.  I obey, not really knowing what else I could do.  "DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF SHIT I'VE BEEN THROUGH IN THE PAST MONTH!!!  AND ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!"  He shouts as he walks towards me.  I back up until my back is against the wall.  "I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN PUT UP WITH SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS!!!"  I look up at him with wide eyes.  I know it's going to come.  Pain.  And I could never be ready for it no matter how much I try to be. 

"I'm-I'm sorry."  I say almost as a whisper.

"What was that?  YOU'RE SORRY!!!  I DON'T' GIVE A FUCK HOW SORRY YOUR ASS IS!!!  THE FACT IS THAT YOU DISOBEYED ME _AGAIN_ AND THIS TIME IT WENT TO FAR!!! Lousy piece of shit.  You thought you were in trouble before."  He laughs sourly.  "Just wait."  Now here it is.  He raises a hand in the air and I turn my head to the side and close my eyes as tight as I can.  I press myself as hard as I can up against the wall as a vein attempt to get away.  Then he brings his hand down and…

"Yamato Ishida.  Stay after class please."  The teacher said a few minutes before the bell will ring.  It had been a week since I've gone back home.  That was on a Saturday.  I went back to school on the following Monday.  

On Sunday Tai had called my house every hour on the dot.  I didn't answer the phone once.  Why?  I didn't feel like talking to anyone.  I didn't feel like talking period.  I still don't.  Tai had tried to talk to me at school on Monday.  Seeing the worry on Tai's face reminded me of where that worry came from.  My father.  And that made me want to cry and I wouldn't in public so I ran and avoided Tai… anyone… after that.  

I think I've spoken all of three words today.  All of them consisted of 'yeah' and 'I'm fine'.  It was a teacher that had asked me if I was ok.  I wasn't about to tell him anything about my life.  

It's Friday and I won't have school for the next two weeks because of Christmas vacation.  I don't know if that's good because I'll be out of school and won't have to worry about people finding out about my father or it could be a bad thing because Dad then will be home some of the time and I'm not looking forward to that either.

Anyways, right now I'm in school.  Don't know why.  I'm failing Math, Gym, science, art, _God_, even music class.  I don't think I'm going to pass my English class either.  I handed in my journal yesterday, complete with everything that had happened to me ever since I got it and still I don't think that can save me now.  I'm sitting in English right now.  The bell will go in a minute and now I have to stay after class.  For something.  I hope she's not going to tell me how hopeless my marks are.  I really can't take that right now.  

I look up at the clock.  I think it stopped… no.  Still going.  I sigh and look down at my desk.  What class do I have next?  Gym?  Then home, right?  I don't want to go to gym today.  Tai's in my gym class and it was hard as hell to avoid a conversation with him over the week.  

I stand up in my seat as the bell rings through the school.  I put my binder in my bag and walk to the front of the class to where the teacher is.  The teacher and I just stand there waiting for all the students to leave the class so he can start talking to me.  I lean against the desk that is beside me as I glance to the door.  Tai's standing there looking over his shoulder at me with sorrowful eyes.  Then he continues to walk out of the classroom.   

Now the class is empty and the teacher can speak.  "Mr. Ishida."  The teacher says.  I hate being called that.  It makes me sound like my father.  "Over the past while I have watched your marks go lower and lower through out the year.  Every once in a while you show a spark of intelligence, which never seizes to impress me.  

"I know you can do this work.  It's not hard and it's probably easy for you… if you could concentrate.  I have often wondered what could cause someone to loose their concentration so much that they can't do even the simplest work.  

"Now I knew you were smarter then you let on when I gave you that journal assignment that you handed in the other day…" What is he getting at.  "Well… I know I wasn't supposed to because I said I wouldn't but I did."

"Did what?"  I asked, fearing that I already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry but I read it."  I gasp.  How-how could he read it.  He promised he wouldn't.  he said that I could write anything and no one would read it and then he… lies.  "I wasn't going to.  I just was looking through it to make sure that you had done what I asked and then while doing that I picked up words like 'Pain', 'cry', 'drinking', and 'hopeless'.  Eventually I just read it."

"You promised me."  I said.  My eyes were wide and my voice was nearly a whisper.  "You said… how could you.  I thought…"  

"You need to get help.  Maybe not just the police but from others.  I've called the children's help center.  They're going to visit your house tonight."

"Only to find out it's a lie."  I say more to myself then anyone.  I've got an idea.

"What?"  he asks.  I only look up at him once, before I turning on my heals and run out of the room as fast as I can.  I have to get home before anything happens.  What will the children's help center do?  Call the cops?  They won't help.  Didn't last time.  Won't this time.  Dad will be furious will me.  He'll… he'll… he'll…  

I gotta get home!

Tai's POV 

            I take one more look into the English class from over my shoulder as I walk out.  Yamato is leaning against the desk and the teacher is standing in front of him waiting for everyone, including me, to leave.  It had been a week and Matt had physically changed.  Even if no one else has noticed I see it.  He has lost even more weight then he did while stuck in that hospital.  Lack of sleep is obvious because of the still forming circles under his eyes.  I see Matt glance up at me.  I now turn around and walk out of the class.

            I want to do something for him but I can't if he won't talk to anyone.  He just avoids TK, the others and me.    TK had told me that his mom had come up with a way to help Matt but he will be left with a hard part.  The plan seems perfect too.  I can't see a flaw.  Other then what Matt will have to do.  Someone needs to tell Matt but, like I said, he won't talk to anyone.  

Maybe I can talk to him in gym.  We have gym next.  That's were I'm heading right now actually.  I love gym.  It's my favourite class… for obvious reasons.  I'm almost there when I see him.  The gym doors are right ahead when Matt passes me.  He's running as fast as he can.  To go where?  I don't know… But I'm gonna find out.  

I drop my bag onto the ground and run after him.  He's pretty fast but I'm faster and am gaining on him.  "Hey Matt!"  I say to let him know I'm here.  He turns into a new hall and then speeds up.  At the end of this hall are large doors that leads to the outside.  

So I know he's leaving school, I'm going to get into big trouble for leaving too, and he doesn't want to talk now either.  He puts his hands out in front of himself as he shoves the doors open.  The doors slow him down and I run past them before they have a chance to close.  I'm right on his tale now.  He's nearly at the sidewalk when I grab his cloths at his shoulder and spin him around to face me.  His face his filled with anger and worry.  

"What happened?"  I ask hastily while trying catch my breath.

"Nothing."

"It's obviously not 'anything' if it causes you to go running out of school like this.  Now what?"  He calms down a bit and looks away, trying to decide whether to tell me or not.  He looks back at me then away.  He moves his shoulder trying to adjust the weight that my hand is making but I won't let go or he'll run again.  "Tell me Matt.  We're best friends.  You should tell me if something is wrong."

"Well… I was failing English so the teacher told me to write a journal that he won't read.  I can write anything in it because, well, he won't read it, like I said.  Anyways I did write it.  I wrote about everything that had happened.  I had to hand it in yesterday which I did.  It was completed.  Then the teacher told me to wait after class and that's when he told me that he read it.  He knows everything.  He also called the children's help center that will come to my house tonight.  If Dad finds out he will be really mad at me so I have to get there and be prepared for when they come so they will think that nothing has happened."

"But why don't you just let them come and see.  Then they can…"

"They won't help.  They will call the police and I'll be in worst trouble when it's over."

I thought about that.  He had a point.  "Matt… If I let you go and you do this, if I call you later will you answer the phone?  We need to talk and you wouldn't let me earlier."

He nods.  I smile.  

"Promise?"  I ask.

"Promise."  I let go of his coat and he runs off towards his house. 

My POV 

_Thump.  Thump_.  

Matt looked up from the couch in which he sat as he heard someone knock on the door.  He looked at the clock, which read 5:00 o'clock.  He placed down the Nintendo controller that was in his hands as he stood up from the couch.  He paced towards the door and unlocked it.  He opened it a crack to see who was knocking.  A man that looked in his thirty's with dark brown hair stood beside a girl about twenty five with light brown hair pulled softly into a ponytail.  They looked at him and gave him a pleasant smile.  

Matt's insides tightened at the thought of how he was going to lie to these two nice people who only wanted to help.  "Hello."  The lady said to him.  "My name is Jane Ishenta and this is Kai Maiku.  We are from the children's help center."  She holds up some identifications to prove that she are telling the truth.  "We had got a call earlier in the week and we have come here to follow up on that call."  

Matt looked at them through the cracked door with confusion on his face before he says.  "Why?  What did this caller say?"

"They had told me they believe that you, Yamato Ishida?" I nod.  "Is being treated unfairly by your biological father.  So may we come in?"  Jane said.

Matt opens up the door and say, "Ok, but I think you will find that they were mistaken."  They gave him a look that was unreadable as they walked into the house.  

"Where is your father?"  Kai asked

"Work.  He called earlier and said he might be a bit late coming home."

"Did he?" 

"Yes."  Matt simply stated.  "Want a drink."

"No were fine.  Mind if we talk for a moment."  The blond nods and goes to sit on the couch to play Nintendo again.  

"He seems… normal.  The house is clean and he's playing video games just like every ordinary boy would."  Kai says quietly to Jane.  

"Yes but did you notice how skinny he is.  And the circles under his eyes.  I know blonds are supposed to be pale but _that _pale.  He almost looks sick."  Jan points out.

"Well, lets just stay here and be sure everything is fine ok."  Jane nods her head and they go to sit on either side of Matt as he plays a racing car game.  They look at each other when Matt doesn't even acknowledge that they sat beside him.  

"You and your father get along?"  Kai asks.  

"Yeah, I guess.  We fight some but not often."  

"Okay."  He says and goes quiet again. 

This time it was Jane's turn to speak up.  "You eat well."  Matt stiffened at the question and turned to face her.  "Well you look pretty thin.  I was just wondering why."  Matt turned back to the TV to find that his car had crashed but he didn't really care since he had to come up with a reason for him not eating lately.  

"Yeah.  I- I get that a lot."  He said hoping that she won't push the subject.  He wasn't so lucky.                   

            "But, why are you so thin."  Matt thought about this and didn't know how to answer.  He had noticed that he was loosing weight but he just didn't feel hungry.  He had tried to force himself to eat once but didn't get much success.  

            "Is it a hard question?"  Said Kai.  Matt shook his head, trying to come up with a reason.  

            "I… I used to be anorexic.  But I'm ok now."

            "Really?  I thought only girls become anorexic."

            "Not true."

            "You look like you still are."

            "I'm not."  Matt said coldly now getting irritated by the constant questioning about his weight.  

            "Why'd you become it in the first place?"

            "I thought I was fat.  Why else?"

            "Why'd you think that?  Did anyone tell you it?"

            "No."

            "It is believed that one becomes anorexic when things happen in their life that they can't control so they stop eating in order to be able to control something.  Unfortunately, after a while you can't control it and it takes over the persons life.  Did something happen in your life that you just lost grip of?"

            "Yeah.  This conversation.  Leave."  Matt said harshly as he dropped the controller onto the floor.  

            "Kai.  Stop interrogating him.  I'm sorry about that.  That must be a touché topic for you.  We won't talk about it anymore."  Jane says.  Kai glares at Jane over Matt's head for stopping him when he felt like he was making progress.  She just gives him a understanding look and then looked back at Matt.  

            He was staring forwards trying to calm down his temper, which was now fuming.  In order to get them to leave before his father would come home he had to stay calm.  He takes in a deep breath as he closed his eyes and then breathed out slowly.  He then opened his eyes again and picked up the controller that was on the floor to play another round of Nintendo.        

            "Yamato.  Is your father treating you poorly because if he is we have the power to help you?  We will get the police down here and it will all be fine.  No one would ever hurt you again."

            "No.  My father doesn't do anything to me.  I don't understand why you won't believe me."  Matt looks at here with pleading eyes.  Trying to get her to believe his words.

            "Fine.  If he doesn't then ok.  I'll believe you but if he ever does…" she said as she put her hand into her coat pocket.  She pulls out a small card and says, "Call me.  This is my number and I'll help you ok?"  Matt nodded as he looked at the number in his hand.  

Then Jane stands up as if signaling that she will be going.  Kai, reluctantly, climbs to his feet and Matt joins him as he sets down the controller.  He walked them to the door and saw them out with only getting a sympathy glance from Jane before he shut the door and locked it.  

Outside the door Kai turns and glares at Jane.  "Why'd we go?  We know what that guy, his father, did to him."

"First of all we don't know and second is he wouldn't tell us if we offered him the world which is pretty much what was on the table when talking to him.  He doesn't want the help _if_ he needs it.  He's going to have to be the one coming to us not the other way around."  

"Fine but I hope you know what your doing."

"Me too."  With that said, they turned and walked towards the stairs.  

In side the apartment Matt leaned against the door trying to keep tears back.  That was too close.  If it didn't work then he would get it just as bad as he did the first night he was back home a week ago.  He didn't even want to think about it… but he couldn't help but to think of that.  Not just that though.  Everything.  Everything that had happened over the year.  He could remember coming home after school and being hurt because he forgot his bag.  He could remember being woken up in the middle of the night by his father dragging him out of bed saying that his dad's super was cold, or he couldn't find it, or even that Matt forgot to wipe down a counter earlier and his father would always spot it as if he were looking for a reason to hurt Matt.

Matt could remember lying to his friends and family about where he got hurt instead of living up to his crest and be a friend by not hiding things from them.  He remembered having to cancel picnics with the other digidestened or sleepovers with Tai, or mall trips with Mimi… All because he couldn't let them see the most resent marks of pain his father had given him or because his father would be coming home early.  All these things flashed through his mind but the thing that stood out the most in his mind would be hitting his brother.  

Little TK.  He had hurt him.  The one that trusted him and believed in him and looked to him when ever he needed help and TK had needed help against Matt.  Matt felt low.  Lower then scum for what he had done to his brother.  He had given his innocent brother a taste of what _his_ life was like and TK was easy too forgive him.  

He couldn't control what he had done.  Probably like how his father couldn't control how he treated Matt when he was under the influence of alcohol.  The worst thing about it was that Matt was completely sober when he did what he did.  It only proves that when he grows up he would never be able to have kids unless he would treat them like that.  He would hurt them physically and mentally and then they would grow up and treat their kids like that.  It would become a never-ending chain and Matt would be the cause of it.  

Matt blinked as tears dropped from his eyes.  He didn't want to be like his father.  He wouldn't be like his father.  Not if he lost the chance to be.  Matt forced the tears to stop falling from his eyes as he walked over to his shoes and slipped them on.  

_Bring._

The sound of the phone ringing traveled through the room and too Matt's ears.  Matt looked up at it and wondered who was calling.  He walked over to the phone and was about to pick it up when a thought went through his mind.  _Why should I care who's calling?  In a few minutes it won't matter._  

Bring… bring…bring… bring.  Matt stood over the phone looking at it with distaste.  Finally the ringing stopped and he walked over to the door and out of it with out his coat despite the fact that it was cold outside.  As soon as the door closed the phone began ringing again.  

"Come one.  Pick up."  Tai said as he held the phone to his ear.  He had called Matt just a moment before and no one picked up.  He was sure that Matt would be there and his father wouldn't so there was no reason he wouldn't be able to answer.  And if he was waiting for the children's help center people to get there he wouldn't be asleep.  Tai was starting to worry now.  _Why wasn't Matt picking up?_  He questioned.  

"Tai what's wrong."  Kari said as she walked up to him from out of their room.  

"I'm trying to get a hold of Matt but no ones answering.  He said we'd talk if I called."

"Well maybe he's not in the mood to talk.  This wouldn't be the first time this week he didn't pick up."  Kari pointed out as she played with the sucker that was in her mouth.

"No.  He said we could talk later if I called and he wouldn't break a promise.  Lie?  Yeah.  But he promised we would talk.  It was apart of our deal."  She nodded.  Tai redialed Matt's house and listened to it ring again.  No answer.  "Grrr…" Tai growl as he slammed the phone down.  

"Tai.  Why don't you go over to Matt's house and I'll keep trying to get a hold of him ok?"  Tai nods as he runs to the door and slipped on his shoes and pulled on his coat.  He then threw the door open and few out of his home into the biting cold, which he easily ignored.  

Matt left his door open when he left the apartment.  He didn't care.  He wasn't going back there anyways.  He walked slowly down the hallway balcony.  The brisk wind bit at his exposed skin.  His blond hair moved lightly around his face.  He crossed his arms over his chest to keep warm.  It didn't help that much.

When he got to the elevator he saw a sign on it that read 'Out of Order'.  He cursed under his breath.  He was on the fifth floor of the building and it had fifteen floors.  He wasn't in the best shape especially with his resent eating habits.  He decided to take the stairs anyways.  He started to walk up them.  

 "OUT OF ORDER!!??  HOW CAN IT BE OUT OF ORDER AT THIS TIME!!??"  He growled under his breath as he ran to the stairs and climbed quickly.  

When he reached Matt's floor he had to stop to catch his breath.  Despite the fact that he was in top shape running up five flights wasn't easy and takes a lot out of you.  But the worry he had for his friend caused him to move on.  He ran to the Ishida apartment and froze when he saw that the door was open and inside of the house was dark and carried an eerie feeling.  Suspicion grew inside of him as he walked carefully into the apartment.  

The phone was ringing off the hook.  He knew it was Kari and was glad that his sister had stayed constant with what she said she'd do.  But he didn't answer the phone yet.  He wanted to be sure that Matt wasn't inside.

The first place he looked was in the bathroom.  Not there.  Then he searched his bedroom and then the kitchen and living room in which he could not find his friend.  He then ran to the phone and quickly picked it up as panic filled him.  

"Kari!! Kari!! He's not here!! He's not anywhere!!"

"Tai?  Tai just calm down.  Do you think he went out for a walk?"

"He wouldn't!!  Not with the chance his father will come home and with the children's help people coming!!  He's not here!!"    

"Tai!! Just calm down.  Where do you think he could be?"  Tai forced himself to calm down as he looked around.  It was dark out and since there was only one light on in the house...  

Tai thought frantically.  Then he remembered something.  "Kari.  Is there a full moon out tonight?"

"Tai…"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!"

"Yes.  I think so."  With that Tai slammed the phone down on the hook and shot out the door.  

Matt finally made it to the roof of the building.  He looked up into the night sky and saw the moon shine bright above him.  He had always liked it best when it was full.  He really didn't know why.  Maybe because it lit the world like a second sun or that it looked full and free up in the blanket of stars they called the sky.  The night was nice.  If he had to pick a night to die… this would be it.  

He lowered his eyes to the city below as he walked to the ledge of the building.  The tips of his shoes were peeking out from the ledge and he knew that the rest of him would join them soon.  The city was brightly lit with car lights and lampposts, store lights, apartment lights… no one down there on the street would no what he was about to do until it was too late.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the plunge.  He had to die tonight.  He couldn't go on.  He wasn't strong like he wished he were.  He held his arms out at his sides as if they were wings.  He closed his eyes and leaned forwards.  

"No!!  Matt!! Stop!!"  He heard Tai yell.  The sudden noise made him jump a little and he turned around to see Tai standing there but as he turned he slipped …

To Be Continued  

I hope this chapter was good enough.  So if you want Matt to live… Review.  ^_^


	8. All in one night

Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter.  I know it was mean and cruel and everything in between.  And sorry if this chapter isn't good… after all this chapter takes place in all of one night… but it will help you know if I killed Matt so I decided to post it in order to subdue the torture of wait.  So I hope you like this.  Please review and tell me if you like this.  And yes I know it's a short chapter… Sorwy.  And on with the story.

Tai's POV 

As I climb up those final steps to reach the top of Matt's apartment building the fear I feel in side grows fiercer.  I knew it would happen.  When I stopped Matt earlier today I saw it in his eyes that he was going to make his final mistake soon.  When I told him I needed to talk to him I wasn't lying, I did… and he promised to answer the phone.  Over the past years Matt and I grew close.  We are now the best of friends and I probably know him better then his family.  And I know he would never break a promise.  That's why I freaked out when he didn't answer the phone when I called.

            When I got to his house and I saw the door open...  Well, Matt isn't careless.  He's even a bit too careful.  He hates when things are out of place… unless if he knows he's never going to have to worry about it again.  

            I searched the house even though I knew he wasn't there.  I guess I was just hoping I was wrong.  But my fear was only proven true when the place was empty.  

            So now I'm climbing the steps to the roof, praying with everything I have that I'm on time.  Please let me be on time?  

            As I reach the surface a cold gust of wind hits me but I don't waist time in looking for him.  Then I see him.  He's standing at the edge of the building, both arms spread out like wings, truly ready to go through with his plan.  Out of instinct I yell, "NO!!!  MATT!!!  STOP!!!"  I startle him and he quickly turns to me… but he was so close to the edge that he slips.  

            Now letting my instincts take over I run towards him as I watch him start to fall with a sorrow and fear upon his face.  As his form disappears behind the steady bricks, I lunge my self at the spot where he was standing and throw my arms over the ledge to grab at whatever I can get my hands on.

            I feel my hand grab firmly a piece of cloth and a sudden weight causes me to see saw over the ledge as well.  My free hand shoots up and grabs onto the edge of the building.  

            So now we're hanging here, on the ledge, fifteen stories up, at the end of our ropes.  I am holding Matt up by his shirt, in which I had grabbed, and I'm holding us both up with my other hand on the ledge. 

            I'm breathing heavily and am so worked up at the moment that I don't think I could speak if I tried to.  I look down at Matt and see he's confused.  He then looks up at me and now sees the reason he stopped falling.  I give him the best smile I could at the moment.  

            "Tai… what are you doing here?  Why did you save me?"  He asks.  I could see he wants to ask more but he restrains himself.

            It takes me a minute to but I finally manage to speak.  "Your cold.  Lets get up and in someplace warm."  I say.

            "Let me go Tai."

            "No."

            "Tai!" 

            "Matt.  I'm not going to let you die.  I don't care what you say."  I tell him firmly.

            "Tai if you don't, you'll fall with me.  You know that."  He's right.  The weight of both of us is straining on my arm.  Not like he's heavy or anything like that.  Infact he's lighter then I would want him to be but I'm holding up both of us with one arm.  It's not easy.  "At lease _I _want to die."  He says in a low voice.

            "But I want you to live Matt.  Don't you see that?  Are you that blind?  I want you to live and so does TK and your mom and Sora and Joe, Izzy, Kari, Mimi, everyone that knows you wants you to live if they know about your problems or not.  They want to see you tomorrow and if you go through with this they won't."

            "It's not them living through this, though.  It's not _you_ living through this."

            "No."  I agree with him with tears in my eyes.  "I have a worst position then you… because I have to watch my friend get hurt and know that I can't jump in there and play leader like I used to be able to do.  Because I'm completely helpless when I'm at home and I know what you're going through.  I want to help you but you won't let me."

            "I'm sorry… but… Tai it's hard!  I… I can't do it anymore.  You were never supposed to be here now."

            "And you were never supposed to do _this_."

            "But I did and…"

            "I'm here."  I say before I let him finish.  The muscles in my wrists are starting to hurt and I feel every bumpy spot on the ledge that I'm holding onto.  I have to convince him to survive soon or…

            "Tai… your going to fall."

            "Not if you grab onto my legs and I can use both my hands to pull us up."  I say.

            "Fine." He says then goes to grab my legs.

            "No."  I say.  He then looks up at me with confusion written on his face so I decide to explain it to him.  "If I let go of you when you are grabbing onto my legs then you'll let go."

            "No I won't."  He says yet it's not too convincing.  

            "Promise me Matt."  I shout to him.  He's silent.  "Matt, please?"  I beg.  He won't say it.  Goddamn it.  I can feel the strain in my wrist getting to me.  "Matt?"  I want him to say yes… even if he said no it would be better.  "Matt?  Matt, please look at me?"  He looks up.  His eyes are furrowed in concentration, like if he were trying to make up his mind if he should promise me or not.  "Matt… If you could promise me this now then I'll bring us up and we will talk about it ok.  Just listen to what I got to say."  He remains silent and still has that same look upon his face.  "Matt, if you don't then I'm just going to keep holding us both up here as long as I can until we both fall to our deaths."  

            "You won't…"

            "Want to try me?"

            He looks back at the ground below us and then looks back up to me.  "Okay.  I promise."  He says finally.  I smile.  He grabs onto my legs and I stretch my hand up as high as I can to try and reach the ledge.  With a little effort I finally get my fingers to hook onto the cement roofing.  My wrist is tired and I just want to give it a break but I know I can't so I try with all my will power to ignore it and pull us up.  

            Okay… I won't lie… It was _hard_.  It took my awhile just to get my elbows up and then I had to pull the rust of my and Matt up with out the use of my legs.  Matt had tried to help but when we almost fell because of it, he decided just to let me to it.  

            But I made it.  Matt was holding on the ledge because of his promise and I offer him a hand with he gladly takes and I help him up.  Finally on firm ground we take a moment to break and calm down our rushing heartbeats.  

            "Matt… Don't ever… do that… _again_."  I say through gasps of air.  I then stand up all the way and try to even my breathing.  I look at him and realize for the first time that he shivering.  

            "T-T-Tai.   W-why?"  He asks.  'Why?'  'Why' what?

            "'Why' what?"  I repeat my thoughts because I can't think of a better way to word it.

            "W-w-why d-d-did y-y…"

            "Tell me once we get you inside a warmed up."  I interrupt.  He crosses his arms over his chest as if to make himself look strong but it only makes him look colder.

            "I'm-m f-f-fine."  He says as if saying he was cold was an insult.  I look at his shivering form, his shoulders that are brought up to his ears, his lips that are a nice shade of blue and his unusually white skin.

            I eye him up and down and cross my arms over my chest while leaning on one foot.  "Yeah… sure you are."  I say.  He gives me a feeble glare.  I then take off my jacket and let the cold rushing wind to touch my bare arms.  I know.  I'm crazy for wearing a T-shirt in this weather but I also didn't know I would be up here, especially taking off the jacket.  

            I then drape the jacket over his shoulders.  He closes his eyes and puts all his attention to the new warmth that fills him.  "Come on.  Lets get someplace warm.  It's fricken freezing out here."  He smiles at me weakly and then we start walking down the stairs.  I let him go first in order to not take any more chances.  

            We walked inside his apartment that had been chilled from leaving the door open so long.  The place was a bit messier then when Matt had left because when I was walking around the place looking for matt I had knocked a pile of papers of the table.  I closed the door behind me and looked at Matt who was worried more about the papers at this moment then I did before.  I walked over to him and kneeled down beside him.  I rested my hand on his shoulder and looks up at me.  He's still cold as ice.

            "Don't worry about it.  Just get warmed up first."  He nods and walks over to the sofa still wearing my jacket.  I walk over to the thermostat and turn it up.  I hear the heat come on and then his worried voice.

            "T-Tai don't.  D-dad doesn't l-like when the heat is on.  The heat-t-ting b-bill…"

            "Don't worry.  It'll just be until this place warms up a bit."  We look at each other for a moment before he nods his head and looks directly ahead of himself again.  I sigh as I walk over the papers on the floor.  I start picking them up and sorting them out.  

            There are about thirty papers, here, that I'm either holding or about to pick up.  I see one under neither the chair face up. I reach out to grab it and while doing so I catch a glimpse of the words on the paper.  

            'Always a mysterious one with dark eyes and careless hair.  You were fashionably sensitive but too cool to care.  You stood in my doorway.  You had nothing to say.  Besides some comment on the weather.  But in case you failed to notice.  Incase you failed to see.  This is my heart bleeding before you.  This is me, down on my knees. These foolish games are tearing me apart.  And your thoughtless words.  Are breaking…'     

            It's lyrics to a song.  I song that I heard before.  Once.  I don't listen to country music and I didn't think Matt did either.  The song is by some singer… what's her name… diamond?  Ruby?  Jewel?  Something like that.  

            I look at another paper and see more lyrics on it.  From another singer.  This time it's the Bearnaked Ladies.  'I'm so cool.  To bad I'm a looser.  I'm so smart.  To bad I can't get anything figured out.  I'm so brave to bad I'm a baby.  I'm so fly.  That's probably why it feels just like I'm falling for the first time.  (Music play)  I'm so…"  

            I then look at another paper.  This song I've never heard before.  It's called 'Turn Around.'  Hmmm.  The lyrics aren't done though.  

            And another one.  'Boys and girls want to hear a true story?  Saturday night and I was at this real wild party.  We had the liquor over flowing the cup.  Having five, six, stripers trying to work for a bust and I… took one girl out side with me.  Her name was Lonnie.  She went to junior high with me.  I said…' it goes on.  

            I finish cleaning up the papers and walk into the living room and sits down beside Matt.  "Matt.  On those papers…"

            "I know… it's what I do… I'm… I tried to, before my father was like he is, to make a band.  I thought if I could write the lyrics and everything then maybe… well I didn't know I just knew that if would help if I could write lyrics.  So I searched for songs to write and, no matter if I liked it or not, I wrote the songs and studied how they went to gather.  I tested almost every modern kind of music there was and tried to create songs my self.  But then my father began to drink and I knew I would be able to do what I had planned so I put that dream away and… because I found out I liked it so much, I kept writing lyrics.  At first I used to hide it but he would never notice if I just left them out anyways so I stopped caring."  Poor Matt.  I would hate if I had to through my soccer dreams into a basket and through them away.  It was quiet for a moment.  I just sat there beside Matt and looked forward as he did the same.  "Why?"  He said as he broke the silence.  "Why did you save me?"

            To be honest I didn't think he'd ever question that.  Out of the questions in the world he could have asked he asked that one.  I knew the answer.  It was as plain as day… at least to me.  "Because… we're friends.  Because I couldn't watch you die.  Because TK would be heart broken.  Which one do you want me to tell you?  There are more answers to that then you could ever think and I would have at lease thought you would know half of them." I tell him with sincerity plastered in my voice.  

            He leaned his head back against the couch as I look at him.  He rests his eyes as he speaks.  "Tai… I hit TK.  I don't deserve to live.  He's so innocent and didn't deserve to be anywhere near my problems.  I say things that were just so… mean.  Yet… completely true and he didn't need to hear them."  

            "Matt, TK forgives you for that.  And so do I."

            "It only makes it worse."  He states.  Silence engulfs us again for the umpteenth time and I can't help but let it go that way.  He can counter anything that I say as encouragement and nothing that he counters is ever good.  

            I wonder if his father is going to come home soon.  I hope not.  Matt could really use a break from all the reasons that he doesn't want to live for.  I wish people could get a vacation from life.  There's March break, Christmas break, summer vacation, and more and yet there is no break or vacation for the thing that is needed a break from.  

            I look around the place and for the first time realize how dark it is in here with only the light that hangs over the dinning room table on.  Outside the windows I can see snow falling on this cold and ruthless night.  But yet Matt had survived it and that shows a spark of hope for everything that has happened so far.  I can't wait to help Matt and get him out of this place.  

            Oh yeah.  I forgot to tell him.  "Hey Matt."  I say low but excitedly.  I get no response.  I turn to him and see he's in the same position he was when I last looked.  "Matt?"  I bring my hand to his shoulder and give him a small playful push.  He falls over onto a pillow at one side of the couch.  "Sleeping."  I state out loud.  Well I guess he does need it.  

            I stand up and walk over to his room.  I return to the living room couch a few minutes later with a blanket and drape it over him.  I then pick his legs up, that are hanging off the couch and sit them full length on the couch and then cover them too.  

            I then walk over to the lazy-boy and decide that, just for tonight, I'm sleeping over.  As almost a last thought before falling to sleep I think 'I should call Mom and tell her I'm sleeping over'.  But then I realized I was to tired and didn't have the will power at the time to move so I just fell to sleep knowing of all the trouble I'll be in tomorrow.  

            **Matt's POV**

            _Slam!_ I heard the door being shut.  It was like a distant noise though because I was still partially a sleep. 

            _Bang!  Bang!  Bang! Bang! _ A small growl, yet again in the distance, reaches my ears.  

            "Matt! Wake up!"  My father bellows.  I open sleepy eyes and look up to the large man standing over me on the other side of the couch.  Couch?  I don't remember falling to sleep.  None the less on the couch.  What did happen last night?  I can't remember.  I slowly sit up and rub my eyes with loosely balled hands. 

            "What's going on?"  I ask.  I then look around the almost dark room and see Tai sleeping on the chair.  "Tai?"  I say groggily.  Oh Shit!!  I bolt up right immediately when I remember the night before.  "Dad.  I can explain."  I say as the blanket I didn't know was on my falls to the floor and Tai's jacket leaves my shoulders.  

            Dad doesn't wait to hear me out before he grabs my hair.  I scream in pain as he forces me to stand up from the awkward position I was in.  _Now_ Tai stirs.  He can sleep through almost anything.  

            I finally stand up and grab Dad's hand to stop it from hurting so much but, obviously, it doesn't work.  I hear Tai murmur a 'what' as he wakes up and try to remember the night before himself.  "Why is _he_ anywhere near this place Yamato!"  He gives a tug to my hair and instead of answering him I hiss in pain.  Man does it hurt.  You wouldn't believe how much.  

            "Hey, let him go!"  Tai tries to defend as realization hits my friend.  

            "Why the FUCK are you here???"  Dad shouts to Tai as he carelessly pulls my hair.  

            "I'M HERE BECAUSE YOUR SON NEEDED ME!!!  Excuse me.  I mean the kid that lives with you needs me to be here."  He says coldly.  He grips my hair tighter pulls hit one way a bit then shoves me towards Tai.  I hit him and we both fall towards the floor.  I hurry to stand up knowing, from past events, that staying down to long could have brutal effects.  Tai does the same and we both look at the man that stands in front of us.  I'm scared and don't care if I show it but Tai is standing tall glaring at my father with the same anger I see in my fathers eyes.  

            Almost everything is silent at this point except for… "Who gave you permission to turn on the heat Yamato."  My father speaks coldly to me.  I wince as I realize that it's on.  I'm so dead.

            "I turned it on."  Tai answers coldly.

            Tai and my father stand for a moment glaring at each other.  Sparks fly between them.  Each trying to bring the other down with there look.  Both praying that just for a moment that looks would kill.  But failing to notice it wasn't effecting either of them.  

            "Get out of my home."  My dad says coldly.  

            "It's more Matt's home then yours."

            "If you don't leave _now_ I'll have the cops here in a second."  Tai just stands there.  He's not moving a muscle.  He's still glaring at my father.  He still has his fists balled and held beside his sides and he still has his feet planted to the ground.  

            A smirk plays on Dad's face as he says, "You think I'm joking?"  He taunts.  "Well I'm not, so don't try and get smart with me.  It will be easy to bring a kid like you down with out a physical blows."

            "Like all the ones you'll give Matt if I leave."  I can't believe it.  He's defending me.  He's not just going to walk away because he has something to loose, because he's afraid of what will happen to him… he's going to stay.  A smile crosses my face but only for a second because I don't want my dad to see.  

            Too late…

TO BE CONTINUED (TBC) I know… a bit of a cliff hanger but I have to have you coming back for more, right… ^_~ … anyways… Review.              


	9. No more Drama

A/N: another chapter.  I hope it's what you were expecting.  It might be a little longer with the next chapter because I'm working on what to do for the climax but I have an idea though I'm not sure I'll use it.  

            And, something else, for all those people that don't like taito… I'm not going to make it that.  But I guess you can tell I want to huh?  So don't worry.  Anyway, here's the chapter I hope you like it.  ^_^

            **Tai's POV**

            Man.  This guy really pisses me off.  And he actually thinks I'm going to leave.  Ha.  That's a joke.  Well now the joke is on him because I don't care what he does to me.  I doubt he'll hit me because I'm not _his _kid but he kinda does have the police to back him up too.  But, like I said, I… Don't… Care.  

            When I see Mr. Ishida switch his glare from me to Matt and keep it there I behind me at Matt to see why.  I don't see a reason why he will suddenly turn the heat on Matt when it's me that's been taking back.  

            I see Matt shrink back and an almost apologetic look crosses his face.  His father only deeps his glare.  "Dad?"  Matt says in a quiet voice that is barely audible.  He's obviously scared.  "W-what… I mean," Matt looks away for a moment before looking back up only more confidently this time. "It was my fault completely."  Matt says.  My jaw drops.  

            "What?" I squeak in surprise.  

            Both family members ignore me completely.  "I called Tai over.  Said that… I needed help on my homework.  It was my fault that he was here.  He fell to sleep and I did too so I… I'm sorry.  I thought that…" He sighs and decides not to go on.  

            "Is that so?"  Mr. Ishida doesn't sound convinced and, to be honest, I don't want him to be.  I want him to know what this is doing to his son.  To know how far Matt was willing to go because of all the problems his father had caused him. I wanted him to know how others had come to see Matt because of the obvious marks that were left on his pale skin.  But I know Matt wouldn't be pleased if I shared this information, with this man of all people.  

            Matt nods and Mr. Ishida starts to walk towards him.  I quickly take a stance in the path Matt's father was just about to take.  His father looks at me then at Matt.  Matt turns his stare to me.  "Tai, I think you should go."  Matt says with a waver of fear in his voice no matter how calm he tries to make himself sound.  

            "Matt…" I urge him to explain but I know he won't in front of his father.  

            "Tai, just leave."  This suddenly sounds too familiar.  

** Flash Back **

            …Tai followed Matt into his apartment and closed the door.  Matt kicked off his shoes and Tai was about to do the same before he said, "Matt what's that smell?"

            "Hey.  I took a shower."

            "Not you Baka it-*sniff* smells like beer."  Matt looked at a object on the floor three feet from him.  It was a half broken beer bottle laying in shattered glass.

            "Matt." He heard his father slur out his name. His father was drunk.

            "Oh shit." Matt murmured to himself.

            Matt's dad stood up from the couch and scowled at Tai before he put his attention to Matt again.  "Tai, I think you should leave."  

            "Matt…" Tai questioned.

            "Tai, just leave. I'll talk to you tomorrow."…

*** Flash Back End ***

Yes.  This was more familiar then I would like.  I remember that night so fully that it scares me.  That was the night that I took Matt away from this hellhole… But now he's back here.  

When we first walked through that door Matt didn't expect me to be pulling him out again only moments later.  And it was then that Matt knew what would have happened to him if I were there of not.  He told me to leave last time because he didn't want me to see what he went through… he doesn't want anyone to see what he goes through so he asked me to leave.  That's what he's doing right now.

God.  I don't want him to get hurt again.  My mind runs rapidly as I think of a suitable plan to get out of here.  Could Matt run away again?  What would the police do?  What would his father do?  I guess I'll just have to wing it then, what ever happens, happens. 

"No," I state.  

"Tai…" He pleads.

"No.  I didn't the first time and I won't now… At least not with out you.  I don't care what you want, I care about what you need unlike this son of a bitch…" I was going to go on with the insults when I felt a weight hit my face.  It causes my feet to leave the ground and it sends me flying through the air until I land on my stomach.  

I immediately bring my hand to my face to the spot that is now throbbing.  I look up to see Matt horror stricken and his dad looking pretty pleased with himself.  I hate him.  That…that… arrrrrg.  I HATE him.  He hurt me and he's happy about it.  He's… I'll show him.  I look around me quickly.  All I see is the couch on my one side and the table to the other.  

I look back at Matt and his father who aren't looking at me anymore.  Matt's father his now focused on my friend.  He stepped forward.  He's now in front of the chair that I slept in and the table that's beside me.  I then come up with an idea.  

**Matt's POV**

****

Why did my dad do that?  Why does he always have to do stuff like that?  It wasn't bad enough that he has to hit me but now Tai.  When I saw that look on his face, shock even a bit of fear… I froze.  I couldn't move.  I didn't want to be here anymore.  I didn't want to see the hatefulness in my father's eyes in which he had for me.  I didn't want to see the fear that my father inflicts on my friend.  Or the pain that I inflict on my brother.  

But I can't just vanish from this place and appear someplace else so I do the closest thing I can get to that right now.  I take a step back.  My father then looks up at me, probably seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye.  I'm glad his focus isn't on Tai anymore but I'm not too sure if I'd want it completely focused on me either. 

I see my father take a step towards me.  So I take another step back.  He takes another step forward.  The sound of something heavy rubbing against the carpet, then a thud sound and my father yelling, makes me jump and run towards the balcony doors.  I don't know why I did this.  I guess I just got scared. 

I look at Tai and see him smile victoriously.  What he did was smash the coffee table into my father's legs.  That's why he's lying on the floor right now.  Tai quickly runs in my direction but my father had already made it to his feet and lunged himself at Tai.

"TAI!!!"  I shout as I see Tai being shoved at the wall.  He's kicking and struggling to get away but his chest is against the wall so he doesn't have a hope to get away that way.  That's when I run at my father and start trying to take one of the pressures off of the brunettes back.  I think my fathers trying to brake his spin.  Just the thought of that makes me cringe.  

My father finds me to be a nuisance and kicks my leg before shoving me towards the floor while never releasing my friend from his grip.  

"You son of a bitch.  You have been a pain in my ass ever since I first saw you and now I can finally get even with you."  My father explains.  I stand up from the floor and look around.  I have to help Tai.  If I don't… I don't even want to think about it.  I quickly run to the kitchen and search.  For what?  I don't know.  Anything that will help Tai.   I search through a cupboard and then find the pots and pans.  That will work.

I take a pan out of the cupboard just as I hear Tai scream in pain.  My dad laughs at the boy's pain and that gives me everything I needed to go through with what I'm about to do to my own flesh and blood.  No… I won't kill him but knocking him out will be the most I ever dreamt about.

I run up behind him and raise the pan above my head.  With out wasting time I bring it down on him with as much force as I can muster.  He drops like a ton of bricks and so does Tai.  Dad isn't completely out yet so I hit him again and this time he's not awake.  Tai lies on the floor waiting for the pain to go away.  

I let him.  In this time I realize what I did.  This man has power.  He can do anything he wants and get away with it.  And I just hit him over the head with a frying pan.  When he wakes up he's going to kill me… I bet he will to.  Not just figuratively either.  And Tai.  He already wanted to take Tai out.  This will be worst.  This will be it.  We're going to die.  When Dad wakes up he'll kill me then hunt Tai down at his house or anywhere.  God this can't be happening.

I drop the pan onto the floor with a thud and then shortly follow it.  "What have I done?"  I whisper.  

"Matt… you had to.  He…" Tai stops talking.  I think he sees the same problem as I do.  "Man this hurts."  He says.  He's in pain… I have to help.

"Right." I say a bit louder then the other thing I said before.  I stand up and quickly walk towards the washroom.  I then go to the sink, open the medicine cabinet and pull out a bottle of Advil.  I walk quickly into the kitchen grab a cup and turn on the tap.  I fill the cup with water and head back to Tai.  I see him sitting against the wall with his hand in his hair and him facing down.  I give him the Advil and water, which he takes thankfully.  He smiles at me before taking it.  I look down at my father lying on the floor on his side and then the pan catches my eye.  

I pick it up and start carrying it to the kitchen,  "Well… he isn't dead."  Tai says.  I freeze in my spot.  I haven't even considered the thought of him being… dead.  What if he were dead?  I'd be a murderer.  Oh god.  I don't want to think of this right now.  

I continue my walking at a fast pace.  I know he's watching me.  I can feel his eyes on my back.  I don't care though.  I throw the pan into the sink and fill the sink with sudsy water.  I wash it and then empty the sink, dry the pan and put it away.  I turn back to the living room and walk to Tai.  He has a worried expression on his face.  But why?  Is he worried about me?  I'm not hurting like him.  He doesn't have to worry about my father right now because he's unconscious.

I walk up to Tai and take the cup out of his hand and take it back to the kitchen in which I wash it, dry it and put it away.  I take the cloth in my hand and start whipping the counter.  

"Matt?"  I hear Tai say gently as if I were a two year old.  I don't answer.  I just continue wiping up the counter even though I know it's clean.  "Matt?"  He calls again.  I feel a hand placed on my shoulder and I freeze.  Unable to move.  "It's alright.  We'll think of something."  He reinsures.  

I snort.  "Yeah right."  My voice sounds as if I were on the verge of tears… because I am.  This is going to ruin my life if not end it.  Actually my life ending isn't what scares me so much.  The fact that Tai, my best friend who was only here to save me, is going to take some of the fault because of me.  That will end _his_ life.

Tai.  He has so much to live for.  His sister… parents… so many friends… future… he has so much and he's… I feel a tear fall down my face.  This tear isn't from sorrow though.  It's from guilt.  WHY DID I EVER HAVE TO DRAG HIM INTO THIS!!!  I shout at myself mentally.  "Why?"  I sob and fall to my knees.  I hear Tai make a sound as he tries to kneel down.  

"Matt… It's ok."  

"Why did you save me Tai?  Look what I've done.  He'll be angry when he wakes up."

"Maybe he'll be sober Matt."

I slowly turn my head to look at him before saying, "Tai… he was sober."

**Tai's POV**

He… was sober.  I thought he only got violent when he was drunk.  Isn't that what Matt said?  He did.  I'm sure of that.  "What?"  I ask as if I didn't hear the question.

"He was sober."  Matt repeated.  "He… awhile ago… I guess when I was in the hospital…" Matt sighed not really knowing when to start telling me.  

"Before you found out, Tai, he was like this because of the alcohol.  And nice with out it.  He didn't even remember doing anything like he did while he wasn't drinking.  And if he found out… before my father was a really nice guy and if something happened to me he would have died.  I didn't know this until after the digiworld thing and I was happy to find that out.  But when he lost his friend and started drinking he became violent.  When I was in the hospital I think he found out about what he did.  Lost memories coming back I guess.  I think he lost it.  You know… went nuts… and he is, now like this, violent, twenty four/seven.  That's what I happened."

"Are you sure?"  I ask.  "I mean… maybe your wrong-maybe…"

"No.  I'm almost positive.  That has to have happened.  What else could have?  I caused my dad to have this happen to him.  I'm going to cause you to loose your life and I caused TK to get hurt and I caused my friends to worry and my mom to loose sleep and your mother stress and… everything is all my fault."  He breaks into tears again.  I can't believe he's blaming himself for this.  

"Matt."  I state trying to keep my voice steady.  I grab him by his shoulders.  "Look at me."  He slowly raises his tear-streaked face towards me.  I give him a strong look and say, "Matt.  None of this is your fault.  If it was then trust me.  I'd be the first to tell you."  He half-heartedly laughs and to this I smile.  "Matt, don't blame yourself for something you had no control over.  It will be ok.  I promise.  Every thing will turn out in the end… if it doesn't turn out then it isn't the end."  He smiles at me.  I read that off a poster somewhere and thought it was kinda catchy.  I hope it helps.  

"Tai?"  He asks.  

"Hm?"

"What do we do now?"  Good question.  I look into the living room and see the unconscious form of his father.  He won't be waking up for a while.  

"Lets pack.  We can't stay here."  He nods… then something occurs to me.  " Matt?"  I ask as he begins to stand.  I turn around and lift my shirt up.  "Do I have a bruise?"  

"Yeah… it's big.  Sorry he did that to you."  

"No problem.  In fact.  This just might be what we need to help you."

"What?"  He asks and looks at me as if I were crazy.  

"Look.  I know what I'm doing.  Just go along with this."  He nods and listens to what I have to say.  

**Mrs. Takaishi**

I sit at my computer working on… well work.  It's for my job at the newspaper.  It's a big story… at least I hope it'll be big enough to make front page.  I woke up around six this morning and decided to work on it since I couldn't get it off my mind.  TK is in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons.  It's pretty early, earlier then he usually wakes up.  He just told me he couldn't sleep.  I think it's something else.

_Ding Dong_. 

The doorbell brings me away from my article.  I sigh and lean back on my chair to stretch.  I've been sitting here for hours working on this.  I need to stretch my legs and I'm grateful that the doorbell rang.  It'll give me a reason to get up.

"Got it!"  TK shouts.  I groan at my son's quickness.  Oh well.  I'll go see who it is anyways.  "Matt.  Tai."  TK's shocked voice says as I walk to the door.  I see the two boys standing there and I immediately know something's wrong.  Matt walks in followed by Tai who is carrying a beg of cloths and other things.  

"Planning to stay awhile."  TK jokes.  My sons and Tai laugh lightly at the more then welcomed humor.  

"What's wrong?"  I ask.  

"Hey mom… just thought I'd drop in."  Matt says.  

"Matt, stop the act.  Is it just habit?"  Tai says.  "The real reason we're here is because your son hit his father over the head with a frying pan… that didn't come out right.  Let me try again."  He says.  He clears his throat and is about to talk before Matt says something.

"Dad attacked Tai and I tried to help.  I got the first thing I could think of and used it.  We didn't know where to go so we came here."  He's not telling me something.  I can tell with his delayed explanation and the way he didn't want Tai to give his reason and with how Tai is looking at him right now.  Matt tries to avoid Tai's gaze.  But I let him go and motion for them to follow me into the kitchen. 

They follow.

****

**Matt's POV**

Tai had been the one to mention going to my mom's house.  Said it was the best place right now to go.  So we packed my stuff and headed out.  I mentioned about stopping at Tai's to pick up his stuff because I didn't want him to be in one of the spots I think my dad will go looking for him but he said he'd go later and if worse came to worse he'd borrow my cloths.  I, reluctantly, agreed.  

When my mom asked what's wrong I came up with a, I know, lame excuse.  I didn't want her to know about me trying to jump from my apartment building because, it would worry her and TK and she wouldn't take her eye off me.  

My mom ushered us to the kitchen table where we all sat.  There were just enough chairs for all of us.  The table we sat at was oval and made of a light coloured wood.  It had four place mats even though there are only two that live here.  Three of them have pictures of flowers and one has a picture of a car on it.  I'm thinking that is mom's way of trying not to overly womanize TK since he has no father image.  I always thought it was funny.  

I look around the table at all the faces that are here.  There are four of us.  We are all silent.  I don't know why they are.  It's like if they're nervous of something but what?  I feebly try to break the silence that hovers in the air.  "So… how are you?"

Three pairs of eyes all look up at me and give me weird looks.  "This is ridiculous."  Tai says.

"What is?"  I ask.

"Tai.  How do _you_ think he will react?"  Is there something I don't know?

"Not well."  My mom states.

"Can someone fill me in?"  Tai, who is sitting beside me, turns to me completely.

"Matt.  Your mom had an idea on how to help you.  I know you won't like it but it work."  I give him a quizzical look.  "Matt… we can use the media to help us."

"What?!"  I almost shout.

"Well we can put your story in the paper and people will see it.  They will know what happened and want to help."

"People don't wan to help!  No one ever does!  Not even the police!"

My mom now chirps in.  "Matt.  They will help.  When people read that 'an adolescent has been forced to endure his father's physical punishments by the police' then people won't think this is right and they will campaign and will go on strike and the city will fight for you instead of just the handful of us."

"Yeah right.  Like people will help me with my problems."

"Yes.  They will.  You underestimate the power of a person, Matt.  People fight to end wars, to stop hunting, to 'save the rain forest', people find a cause and will fight for it.  After hundreds of years of not being able to voice your thoughts we finally get freedom of speech and people are always happy to use it.  This will work… if you let it."  

I sat back in my seat and think.  This does make sense but then that means an entire year of keeping this a secret… thrown away.  I didn't want people to know about this.  I didn't want my family to know about this.  That means when I go to school everyone will know what my father did to me.  People on the street will know me and will know what I endured.

"I don't know."  I say honestly.

"Matt.  Think about it.  Everything will be solved.  Think about TK… Me… everybody."  Tai's right.  If I say no that will be selfish.  

I sigh.  "Yeah.  Sure." I will hate this.

"You sure?"  My mom asks.

"It's the answer you wanted so live with it."  I snap.  

"Ok.  Fine.  Actually I was working on your article when you came here.  I didn't know if you'd say yes, Matt, but I do know that you should always hope for the best but plan for the worst.  And I was just hoping… I guess I hoped right."  Mom said with a smile.  

"Can I read it?"  I ask.  She nods and takes me to the computer in the computer room.  

The room is pretty plain.  The walls are made of wood and the carpet is a nice grey shade.  The room has one desk, one chair and one computer.  That's it.  Like I said 'it was pretty plain'.  I walk to the computer and see that the article is covering the screen.  I sit in the chair that is still warm from my mom's body heat.  I give my full attention to the screen as I read:  

'**Drunken Rage Causes Misery For Juvenile**

**An adolescent has been forced to endure his father's physical punishments by the police**

In Odiaba, a small city in Tokyo, a man by the name of Malcolm Ishida has been physically abusing is twelve year old son for over a year.  Friend, Taichi Kamya, has said 'Matt is a good friend.  I don't know where I'd be without him.  He started acting weird all of a sudden and I didn't know why but when I found out I tried my best to help.  But nothing seemed to work.'  Mother of Taichi states 'I had taken Matt to talk to the police… but they refused to help.  And said he had to go back and live with his father despite the consequences.'  Yamato Ishida or Matt as his friends call him is currently in the custody of his father…'

The article went on to describe my life and the divorce and other things.  I got half way through before I stopped reading.  I couldn't read anymore.  It hurt to hear the story of my life to be put so lightly.  I mean this story had no meaning, no feeling.  It's like what I tried to do last night was not a big deal or that the tears I cried some nights seemed not worth shedding.  And this is my mother writing this too.  I thought it would have more… feeling to it.  I don't know.  I thought it would have more then that.  But if this could help me and I would never have to cry again because of that man I call father.  Or never have my friends worrying because of him then it would be worth putting it out in the public.

            "So…"  My mom asks waiting for my opinion.

            I gave her a weak smile.  "Good."  I say.  

            "Oh.  Then we got to get to work on everything."  She says happily. 

            "Mr. Ishida pushed his hand into my back really hard at Matt's house."  Tai says.  "It left a big bruise."  Tai then turns to me and says.  "We needed a picture for people to see that will give something close to proof of what your father did.  The bruise, I hope, will be enough proof instead of getting a picture of your dad beating the shit outta you."  I smile.  My mom ushers me out of her seat and I stand up to let her sit, which she does.  

            My mom's the next to speak as the sound of typing joins our voices in the room.  "That actually will work better because I'd hate for Matt to have to go through his father to get us proof.  We'll just put under the picture 'Bruise caused by guilty father.'"  She said.

            "Great idea mom."  TK says as he looks over Mom's shoulder to read as she typed.  I smile to myself.  This is the first time I've been in my mother's presence and felt comfortable at the same time.  At least the first time in years.  I guess… I guess my mother does like me… love me?  Maybe that to.  Whatever it is… I like it.  I guess I wouldn't mind moving in with her if I had to.  Because I think I like her too.  

A/N: Ok.  That's all for this chapter.  I hope that was good enough for y'all.  Sorry for making you wait but I've been busy y'know.  And yes Tala and everyone else that thought it was 'media' that Ms. Takaishi was trying to say because you were right.  ^_^ R&R   


	10. run away

Mr. Ishida's POV  
  
Nothing. That's what it was for a long time. Just nothing. I didn't feel anything. See anything. Or hear anything. It felt as if I were a wake though because I could feel time pass and for a time I thought I was dead… but then I started to feel a dull throbbing pain on the back of my head and one word came to mind. Matt. He was the reason for the pain that slowly comes back. I don't know how exactly. I just remember making that dumb brown haired kid pay for his persistence when my head was hit hard. Then as I tried to stand up I saw Matt out of the corner of my eye. I just saw his clothing before darkness took me and I was gone for hours.  
  
But now I could feel the pain in my head and the carpet under me. My voice just came back. A groan escapes my lips and realize now I can move. I first try to move my arm but it's resting under my head and my head is really hurting so with another groan I lay still again.  
  
I carefully open my eyes. I'm facing the balcony doors. The light slides through the window and directly into my eyes. The sun just rose over the skyline and the day is clearer then it has been for days.  
  
The light is aggravating me and making my head hurt worse so I try to move again and find the same pain but decide not to let it stop me. I slowly roll on my stomach and force my body to rise slowly. Now on my hands and knees I look around the room. I notice it silent and empty. That bastard left. He hit me and left. God, that fucker's gonna pay. I push my self to a standing position and force my sleeping legs to take me to the washroom  
  
When there I walk to the sink and open the medicine cabinet to find the Advil, the only medicine we have for headaches, gone. I know it's my good for nothing son that took it too. A sound, almost like a growl, escapes my throat as my furry towards my son grows.  
  
I walk to the kitchen and to the fridge. I open it and take on of the six beers in it out and open it. I take a drink of it hoping for it to drown the pain. I walk to the dinning room and sit at the table with the beer in my hand taking a swig of it every few seconds.  
  
Now, where could my son be…  
  
My POV  
  
"… And after a year, still, no hope is present in this teen's life and each day is still a struggle of survival as will be for years to come.  
  
Nancy Takaishi," Ms. Takaishi finished reading and editing her article to the party of three in the room not including herself.  
  
"You sure this will work." Matt asked still not sure if he wanted his story to go out to the public which included a lot of strangers.  
  
"Yeah… mostly… well, every plan has a flaw or two and you know that this won't make everything go away at once. Even if we put this story out tomorrow we still have to be cautious tonight and until people start fighting for you. And then we will have to wait until the police decide to do their jobs. And with what you told me you did to your father, Matt, I don't think he'll waist to much time in looking for you. That's the one thing you and your father has in common… You're both stubborn like bulls. That's why we divorced in the first place."  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked.  
  
His mom turned to him. "Well your father's stubbornness was something I just couldn't handle. He always had to be right no matter what evidence there was which is pretty ironic if you bring the fact in about him being an investigator journalist." She said with a chuckle. Matt nodded to this. She turned back to the computer to adjust her article for the last time while asking "Tai, did you inform your mother of what happened?"  
  
"Yeah." Tai says dully. "She got really scared and told me to not come back home until everything is alright and that she won't be there so to call her on her cell phone if I needed her."  
  
"Probably looking out for Kari now." TK speaks. Matt and Tai nod. "But…" TK says on a second note. "Why didn't your mom take you where ever she's going."  
  
Ms. Takaishi answered that. "Because she knows I'll do that."  
  
"What?!" the three boys said in unison.  
  
"While Matt was in the hospital your mom and I, Tai, talked. In fact we became friends. One day I was talking to her on the phone and the discussion of my ex-husband came up. I told her he was stubborn and then the thought of if something like this came up what would be done to protect you kids. Because you and my son are such good friends we knew Malcolm would search for Matt in one of two places and one of them would be your house. That would mean that Kari isn't safe.  
  
"Now, I admit that the two of us have grown apart over the years and I don't know much about him anymore but I do know that I had to plan for the worst he could do even though I hoped we would not have to use it.  
  
"Anyways, Mrs. Kamya said that there is a small house, a cabin, hidden in a bush of trees. I think she said it was in the forest. She gave me all the instructions on how to get there, which I have…" she said looking around, "on a paper… somewhere." She then shook her head and looked back at the three boys. "Anyways, it looks like we'll gonna to be going there today." Tai and Matt exchanged looks then looked back at Ms. Takaishi.  
  
Tai was the one to speak next, "I didn't know she new about a cabin. My mom loves camping so I would have known if she knew about it."  
  
"She said that your family used to go there when you were young but they stopped because it was too far away. Which it is. That's why we're going to leave soon."  
  
"But mom." TK spoke up. "What about Christmas? It's in two days." Ms. Takaishi looked solemnly at TK.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear. When you come back we'll treat it like Christmas but the first thing to worry about right now is all your safety." TK nodded and walked away to go pack. "Let me just save this and we'll go."  
  
Kari's POV  
  
"There here," I shout to my mother who is in the cabin. I see the headlights cutting through the lush greenery that surrounds this place. It's nighttime… well at least close to night. It's dark in the forest but I bet the sun hadn't gone down all the way yet. I hear the door to the cabin swing open with a creak sound then shut as my mom comes out to great the on comers.  
  
TK's mom's mini van pulls up beside the cabin. She turns off her car and everyone gets out.  
  
"Hello." My mom walks forward and greats Ms. Takaishi. They shake hands she turns to Tai and hugs him, grateful that he's safe.  
  
Tai laughs nervously. "Uh. Hi… Mom. Nice to see you… Too." Tai then looks toward a smirking Matt.  
  
"Awww. Kodak moment." Matt teases. It's too dark to tell from here but I know my brother's giving Matt a death look.  
  
Mom stops hugging Tai and looks at Matt. "You okay?" She asks him.  
  
"Yeah," He nods. "After all, it could be worse… I could be in this alone." He says his voice filled with sincerity. I smile at this and I know everyone else is too. It's me, this time, to speak first.  
  
"Everything is ready inside. Food, blankets, beds, towels, dishes, couple board games, Tai and my cloths, wash cloths, toilet paper, everything. Want to see the inside?" I lead everyone inside and give then a small tour. A small tour. This place is small. As soon as you walk in there's a living room. One couch which is dusty. There's a fireplace in front of that. The fireplace has a black fence or whatever in front of it. At the top there is a stovepipe. (A/N: If you don't know what a stovepipe is. It's a long metal tube thing that goes from the top of the fireplace and, usually, carries on around the cabin. The smoke and heat goes through that and warms the place up. ^_^)  
  
Behind the couch is the stove, fridge, sink and counter that we call the kitchen. One cupboard to hold all the dishes an under the sink is a place to hold anything else. We got the games in there.  
  
The counter has three stools there and we use the counter for eating on. Just past that is a bed… my bed. The guys all share the other room in the place. Two beds. TK and Matt will share one bed and Tai has the other. The beds are cramped in there but at least they can walk into the room.  
  
The washroom… god. I really don't want to say it but… it's… a… outhouse. Yuck. At least the guys don't have to use it as much as I will. Lucky.  
  
"There's the tour." I conclude.  
  
"Well, that took all of…" Tai looked at his watch, "Three minutes."  
  
"I know it's small but at least we're safe." I say optimistically.  
  
"Yeah… unless my father finds out where we are." The room falls quite as everyone thinks of what Matt just said.  
  
"But where could he find out where we are? He won't be able to, right?" My optimism really comes in handy.  
  
Mr. Ishida POV  
  
Bang. Bang.  
  
"If you don't open up I'm letting my self in!" I shout through the door of my ex-wife's apartment. I had already gone to the Kamya residence and no one was there. I thought they would have gone there, maybe they had. Maybe they went there and seeing that no one else was there they went somewhere else. Even if the brunette pain in the ass had the key I don't think they would have stayed there.  
  
So now I'm standing in front of my ex-wife's and youngest son's apartment waiting for a reply that just isn't coming. That's it. Enough waiting. I take two steps back, pick up my foot, and kick the door. It's almost opened. I kick it again and this time it swings open. I walk in as if I owned the place and pace to the kitchen. I look around the neat apartment. It sickens me. My wife looks well after her self. This apartment is bigger then ours. It's bigger, neater, better furnished, everything.  
  
Where could my son be? I walk into the living room and see the TV that is bigger then the one I have, and a couch with two chairs and… I don't want to think of this. All I want to know is how a single working mother is making more money then ME!!!  
  
I'm getting worked up and that's not what I need right now. I turn around and going to go until something catches me eye. On the coffee table. The letters I-M-E-R-G-A-N-C-Y is on it. I pick up the paper and read. It's an address and directions. That's when I know exactly where they are.  
  
The instructions are for someplace far, far away. Maybe I won't go just yet. I'll wait and see if they'll come back in a few days. If they don't then… I think I'll take this with me.  
  
I shove the paper into my pocket and leave the place. I don't need to shut the door anymore.  
  
My POV  
  
"This is hell."  
  
"So I'm taking it you don't like it here, huh?" Tai joked. Matt didn't think it was funny.  
  
"This is stupid. This place is boring and dull and everything. My dad goes bad so I get punished. Sounds fair." Matt crossed his arms over his chest and stared out the window.  
  
"Oh it's not that bad."  
  
"No. It isn't… It's ten times worse! Your mom only gave us leftovers of what she cooked and stuff to microwave. That's it. It's like she doesn't trust me enough to cook… and, no offence, but I cook better then you mom Tai."  
  
Tai gave Matt a skeptical look even though he knew Matt wasn't looking towards him. "Like you eat much anyways. It's us that eat a lot."  
  
"Actually Tai," Kari says, "It's you that eat a lot." Tai childishly sticks his tongue out at his younger sister. Kari, having a higher maturity then her older brother, ignores him and walks beside Matt. "If it means something. We probably won't be at the cabin for long." Matt nodded reluctantly.  
  
The door of the cabin opens with a squeak. Kari and Tai turn towards it to see TK coming inside. "Hey TK. Where've you been?"  
  
"Nature called." He simply stated.  
  
"Your just lucky that you don't have to use the outhouse."  
  
"Kari, the outhouse isn't that bad." Tai stated with out trying to hide the aggravation in his voice. She hadn't stopped complaining about it since her mother and Ms. Takaishi left two days ago. The two mothers had stayed the one night and left the next morning. They were left with a cell phone just incase of emergencies and they received a phone call from Ms. Takaishi about the newspaper article and it making front page. The phone call was made yesterday and the paper went out the day before. people were sending in letters about it and calling the papers already.  
  
She said that if things kept going as they were then they would be coming home in no time. They were excited about that. Especially, Matt and Kari who was having a hard enough time staying in the cabin that long.  
  
"Why don't we play a game?" Offered Tai.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll get a game." Kari says.  
  
"Mind if I wash my hands first?" TK asks as he walks towards the sink.  
  
"I'll clear off the table." Matt says. Tai smiles to himself for coming up with a way for everyone to forget their problems. And walks over to join the others and help Matt in his self-assigned job.  
  
"Nice job Ms. Takaishi." Mr. Crackerdiamond said to his employee.  
  
"Thank you sir." Mr. Crackerdiamond was Ms. Takaishi's boss. Since Ms. Takaishi had a son he had said that, as long as she got her work done by the due date, that she could write her articles at home so she could watch her son. He was a nice middle-aged man with a bold head. He looked stern and could sound it at times but he wasn't. Earlier today he had called her into work to discuss the article that she had done on Matt. When she got there he read a letter from someone about the article.  
  
The letter was from a very angry person. He/She said that it was wrong that the police won't do anything and that this person was married to police person. Mr. Crackerdiamond knew what Ms. Takaishi's plan was as soon as he read the article that she left on his desk three days ago. He had just congratulated her on her plan and on how well it was going.  
  
"But sir." She added. "That's not why you called me down here is it?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"No. Well kinda." He said. He stood up from the desk he was sitting at and walked towards the door that was in this room. He ushered her to follow, which she did. Just outside the door was row on row of desks. People were sitting at them typing on the computers that lay on the desks. She was led past them and to a group of five men standing at the other entrance to the place. In the building there are two major entrances in the buildings. She had not come in through this one.  
  
The two walked up the waiting men. They turned to her and one of them took a step forward.  
  
"Ms. Takaishi," Mr. Crackerdiamond said, "This is detective Johnson. He wishes to speak to you about your son."  
  
"Oh… well hi." She said as she shook Mr. Johnson's hand.  
  
"Hello Ms. Takaishi. Is it alright that we ask you some questions?"  
  
"Will you interrogate me?" she asked, not sure if this will turn out like her sons experience.  
  
"No. In fact we believe that this has happened. We just need to have a few things confirmed.  
  
"Ok then. Where shall we go."  
  
Matt's POV  
  
Yuck. I hate eating this stuff. Tai really has to talk to his mom about her cooking. Not like I wouldn't… I just don't want to have my head bit off.  
  
"I can't eat another bite." TK says as he throws down his bowl on the table/counter. I look at the others who are looking at the mush that they have in their bowls. They all put down their bowls to. I sigh and stand up. Taking each of there bowls to the sink and wash them. I think about all the possibilities that could open up to me if this plan works. Maybe I do have a chance in this life after all. I smile to myself.  
  
I finish washing the dishes and start drying them and putting them away as I listen to my friends and brother talk.  
  
"Well sorry if we brought your cloths, games, food, cards, little sister but left your soccer ball at home because you would loose it in the forest and break something in the house if you played with it, Tai." Kari said sarcastically. TK snickers and so do I.  
  
"I wouldn't break anything or loose it…"  
  
"Yeah you would and you know it… either that or I know you better then you do."  
  
"She's right Tai."  
  
"Sure TK. Take your girlfriends side."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Tai grow up." Kari says. I turn around when I'm done to see Kari rolling her eyes and TK's cheeks bright red.  
  
"Anyways…" I try to change the subject. "It's getting dark. If you want to keep warm tonight I suggest us finding wood to put in the fireplace tonight." The other three agree me and we start getting ready to go outside.  
  
We split in a group of two and, to avoid any arguments between brother and sister, Tai and I go one way and TK and Kari go another. It's actually pretty funny because back in the digiworld it used to be me and Tai that got separated from each other. Times have changed.  
  
"Matt. How do you feel being up here away from the city." Tai asks in order to make conversation.  
  
"It's ok. Better then what I had back there I have to say." He nods.  
  
"Yeah. Matt? You… wouldn't try to kill your self again… would you?" He asks.  
  
I shake my had. "No. I won't." He sighs in relief. Was he worried I would. How long has he been thinking I would. Man. Now I feel guilty. "Sorry fro scaring you." I say. He looks up at me, confusion covering his face. "I didn't mean for what I did to worry you. I just… didn't think like would be worth living if nothing good was in it." He now looks like he understands. "I thought that all I'm going to be doing all my life would be worrying that I would follow in my fathers footsteps and that all life was going to be was pain… one kind or another."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"And now… I know it's not like that. I know that you have to take the good with the bad. Like just a few days ago Dad came home angry for some reason took it out on me and now I'm talking to you just… enjoying myself. Both good and bad. That's life."  
  
"I'm glad you decided this." Then we walked on into the forest in search of wood.  
  
We walked through the front door and into the, thankfully, warm cabin. It had started to snow thirty minutes. I kick off my shoes and take off my coat as some of the snow falls off my coat.  
  
"Hi guys." I look up to see that TK and Kari were already back. I wave as Tai walks towards them, still with his coat on. He sits on the couch right between the two younger kids that were sitting pretty close as it was.  
  
"Tai. You ever heard of manners?" I say with a laugh.  
  
"Man-what?" He jokes. I shake my head as I join them on the couch beside my, aggravated looking, brother.  
  
We all stare into the fire with blank looks on our faces. We each caught in our own thoughts. Mine weren't important. I was just thinking about some song I heard a while ago. I was trying to remember all the lyrics and then I started to think about the band that did that and remembered it was some kind of rock band.  
  
I felt my body slowly going back and resting comfortably against the back of the couch. TK practically fell back on my shoulder, which shocked me for a moment, and I realized that I almost fell to sleep. I look at the others who are falling to sleep as I was and TK is.  
  
"Maybe we should go to bed." I say. Tai cracks and eye open and then looks at my brother then at his, now, sleeping sister. He nods and sits up. He turns to Kari and starts to shake her gently.  
  
"Come one Kari. Lets get you to bed." He says lovingly.  
  
I turn away from them and look and my own slumbering sibling and carefully picks him up. Tai looks at me and does the same for Kari. He Kari's his sister to her bed while I take TK to ours. I place him in bed and get myself ready. I crawl into bed and watch as the light just beyond the door turns off as Tai comes in. he crawls into his bed and turns off the light.  
  
"Good night Matt."  
  
"'Night" I say sounding more tired then I thought I was. And in mire minutes I'm asleep.  
  
It had to have been three in the morning when I awoke to the sound of the door creaking open. I crack my eyes to notice that the lights were still off and that TK and Tai was still sleeping peacefully. Maybe Kari was going to the washroom. I look over at the nightstand to notice that the flashlight was still there and that was the only one in the cabin. Sit up in bed, realizing it will have to be me to bring it to her. I pull on some pants and grab the light. I sleepily turn on the flashlight and head out of the room. The first thing the light falls onto when I get out there was Kari's sleeping form.  
  
What? Why did I hear the door open? I turn the light to the door and see it's still opened. That's weird. I'm now scared. What if a bear came in? The door is still in it's original condition though. That's when I feel strong hands cover my mouth and force me back against the wall. The light leaves my hand and falls on the floor. I look through the dark towards the man holding me… and see my dad. 


	11. A very Digi Christmas

Matt's POV  
  
Oh my god. How… how did he find me? I thought… that everything was ok now that I was here. I thought I was safe. How did he know I was here? Did Mom… Mrs. Kamya… No. They wouldn't tell him? But then how? Who cares right now? I've gotta do something.  
  
I narrow my eyes on the man in front of me… and kick his chin. He stubbles back as he lets out a yelp then looks back at me. He raises a hand and is about to strike me when I hear.  
  
"Oh my god. Leave him alone!" Kari says.  
  
"Kari…" Tai's lazy voice says from the other room. "What are you shouting about. It's too early."  
  
"Matt's dad's here!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" I look to my father and see him angrier then ever. He shoots his arm out and latches onto my shirt and pulls me up to his face. He used to do that when he had something to tell me when he was angry. He'd always pull me to his face and yell at me. That usually ended with a threat. Something his father would either follow out with or do the next best thing.  
  
"You son of a bitch. Do you know what you put me through? I was fired from my job. My 'friends' aren't my 'friends' anymore. The police are against me now. I'm going to spend the rest of my life in the slammer." Dad started to walk towards me as the lights in the place started to go on. Dad lifted a hand high in the air and said, "And," He hit me. "All," He let me go and hit me.  
  
"Stop it!" I don't know who shouted that. Everything was in a blur.  
  
"Because." He hit me again. I force myself against the wall behind me and slowly sank to the floor in hope of getting away from the man I call father.  
  
"Of you!" He hit me again and this time I was kneeling on the floor with tears in my eyes. I think someone tried to defend me because I could hear a shout and then a loud thud. I hope it wasn't TK. Or Tai and Kari but it had to have been one of them. I look up and see Tai, actually I see two of him, lying on the floor… uncurious. Kari screamed. I think it was his name. She runs towards him still wearing her pink, long nighty. She kneels down beside him and tries to wake him up but it doesn't work. A bit of blood is on his head… at least that's what I see.  
  
TK shouted something at Dad but I couldn't understand him. My dad shouted something back and TK looked horrified by it. That's when I realized I had to help them. I have to do something. If they're around him like this, they'll get hurt. Like Tai was. But Dad only wants to get me. Maybe… hmm.  
  
I start to stand up but realize that the room is spinning slightly so I decide to wait till I can stand, which I hope won't be long. I look up to see my father's yelling at me. About what? I can't tell. The letters and words are all jumbled into one another. I focus hard to try and decode what is being said. I can kinda understand but…  
  
I try to stand up again and see that I can with out blacking out or something so I do… then I run.  
  
"What?!" My father shouts. I run away from him and out the cabin door knowing very well that he will follow me in his pursue of revenge. I hear TK shout after me but I ignore him.  
  
So I continue to run into the night. It's so dark that I can only tell if I'm going to run into a tree when it's too late. So I hold my hands in front of me and if I'm going to hit a tree I push off it to speed myself up. But it doesn't seem to be working.  
  
I can hear my father's heavy feet pounding on the ground just behind me. But I bet he can't see me. Only hear me unless he can see better then I can. He might be able to. After all with my eating habit I won't have the proper nutrients to aid my eye sight and he does but he is older then me by a lot so maybe age has caused his sight to fade a bit. I could only hope. But even if I tried to stop and stand quietly so he can't find me it won't help. He's so close behind me. So I continue to run blindly into the forest.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up" I hear my sister ask all of a sudden.  
  
"You're holding up fingers?" I ask in reply.  
  
"Kari… It works better if his eyes were open." TK speaks.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I'm just really worried. Matt's now out there with that…" she sighs. "And Tai's…" she sighs again.  
  
What's going on? I can't remember anything. I struggle to open my eyes and when I do I regret it. I cover my eyes with my hand then feel a warm liquid on my forehead. I take my hand away and squint my eyes. I look at my hand and see blood. Am I bleeding? Am I hurt? I don't feel hurt… never mind.  
  
I groan as the memories flood me. I sit up slowly and ask. "Where's Matt?"  
  
"Tai…" Kari probably wants me to worry about myself right now.  
  
"TK?" He'll tell me.  
  
TK sighs and says. "He's out there." I see Kari glare at TK as he points towards the door. "I tried to call the police but the batteries were dead. Remember when you tried to get pizza to deliver to this cabin."  
  
"I… I got to get to him." I try to stand but then feel Kari's hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Tai. What can you do for him? They left five minutes ago. They're probably lost and it's too dark for you to find them anyways." I look around. I see the discarded flashlight and grab it.  
  
"I'll take this." I feel Kari's shacking hand still on my shoulder holding tighter. I understand. She doesn't want to loose her brother. I pull her into a hug and say. "Don't worry. I'll be back. I just need to help him. Knowing him, that's what he's trying to do for us right now. So don't worry. Matt and I might fight a lot but when we work together nothing can stop us." I feel Kari nod her head on my shoulder and I pull back from her and stand up. With out even looking back I run into the dark forest beyond the still open door.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
My heart was pounding, my head was throbbing, I couldn't see a thing and the man I feared most was right behind me. What do I do…? I trip. A tree root coming out of the ground made me go crashing face first into the dirt. I rolled over in hopes that he won't get me. Fat chance. He stumbled over me and falls too. The moment he was on the ground he started to grab for me.  
  
I rolled just on time to feel his hand swipe past my clothing. My side bangs into a tree and I was going to move but then his hand launched out and gripped my shirt.  
  
"This is the last time your going to cause me any trouble." He says. I can't see his face and that's what scares me most. I don't know what he's going to do. I usually will read his face to know if I was going to be punched, pushed, shoved, kicked, anything but now I don't know. Anyone that says ignorance is bliss… eat dirt.  
  
I brought my hand to his and tried, hopelessly, to free myself from his grasp. I felt his hand grab at one of mine and start to squeeze it. At first I didn't think it would hurt too much but then the fingers around my hand started to go tighter and tighter as if he was trying to break my hand… actually that's actually what he was trying to do.  
  
Shit. I start pulling back on my hand but it doesn't help. I want to scream. I want to let the world now of my pain that my hand is getting. I want to call, shout, yell for help but I know no one will come and I don't want my dad to know of the pain he's inflicting on me right now.  
  
My throat makes a weird sound. This hurts. "Let. Go." I say, my voice strangled. I start trying to pull my hand free with my other hand as well but then he starts to bend my arm back and I go further down then I was before. This time I don't hold it back… I scream.  
  
He laughs. I hate him. Light. *thud* He lets go. A light ray pierces through the darkness like a ray of hope. I hear my fathers questioning voice as he, though I can't see him, raises to his feet. The light ray shifts through the darkness as if it were held by a ghost. The light turns to me and blinds me. I stand up and cover my eyes to see what's going on even though I know nothing can be seen.  
  
That's when I hear a voice. "Geese Matt. Are you ok?" Tai's voice! I feel so happy. So relieved. He's ok. I thought my dad really hurt him earlier.  
  
I nod as suddenly everything makes sense. I look at my hand that I'm having a very hard time moving right now. Then the light falls to the ground and rolls a bit so that Tai's now in the light. He's on his knees.  
  
What? He's clutching his stomach. Dad. He hits Tai again. This time across his face. Back handed him.  
  
"You always ruin everything, shit hole." Dad says in a low and menacing voice.  
  
"No." I whisper and run towards the two. Afraid I'll trip over something and not be able to help I get close enough and lunge at my father. He stumbles a bit before tripping on something and falling.  
  
I'm still standing but I don't waist time to get the flashlight. I turn the flashlight to my father to see him standing up. He's fuming. I turn the light to Tai to see him trying to stand up with his hand on his stomach. He looks up at me and is currently trying to figure out if it's me or my dad hold the light.  
  
"Come on." I say. He recognizes my voice and lightens up a bit. I walk to him and offer him my hand. He gladly takes it, stands up and starts leading me through the trees with the light guiding us. I give him the flash light so he can use it. Then we start running.  
  
We ran passing trees, avoiding puddles that were covered with thin ice, and knowing all to well the Dad is no more then a few steps behind us. Even though we have a light to keep track of our steps and dad is further behind then he was before we still have a disadvantage. He can see the light and knows by the inch to where we are.  
  
I look behind me and don't see dad. All I hear are his heavy footsteps banging heavily against the ground to tell me where he is. I look forward again and still don't see the cabin.  
  
I feel something hit my back and fall towards the ground while letting out a pain staking sound as a sudden, not to good, feeling shots through my back.  
  
"Matt!" I hear Tai say as the light shines into my eyes. He has more common sense then to keep me in the spot light where my dad can see me so he turns it to my old man. I look up and see Dad smirking at the one just beyond the light. I see a large branch in my father's hands. That's what he probably hit me with.  
  
My dad suddenly starts laughing. Why? Because of me? Tai? The cabin? Our situation? It could be because of a million reasons in which I don't know.  
  
"Shut up!" Tai snarls. Snarls? I never heard Tai with so much venom in his voice. "Shut up you fucking psycho. Because of you we're out here in this cold. Because of you Kari's back there wondering if she'll ever see her brother alive again. Because of you Matt tried to kill himself. Because of you my mom and his had to send there children away. Because of you Matt is hurting all the time. You have NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO HIM AND THE PEOPLE HE KNOWS!!!" I stand up and slowly walk towards Tai. I place a hand on his shoulder. He tenses for a moment before he realizes it's me. "You ok?" He asks softly.  
  
I nod… then realize he can't see me and say, "Yeah… just a bit sore." That's an understatement but if I told Tai that I felt ten times worse then shit then he'd get himself killed trying to beat the men that's still in the light.  
  
"You don't understand, do you?" Dad says.  
  
"Understand what?" Tai asks the question I was thinking.  
  
He chuckles. Dad pointed in my general direction as he said, "It was his fault James, my friend, died." I gasped. My fault… but how? What did I do?  
  
"How can this be his fault? He had nothing to do with it."  
  
"So you might think. But it was that bastards fault believe me or not…  
  
***Flashback**  
  
"Please take a seat Mr. Ishida and Mr. Kenmore." A man with a retreating hair line said. The man was wearing a brown suit. He was sitting at a desk just like any business man would. He was Matt's father's boss. The two men sat. Mr. Kenmore or James sat in a comfortable chair beside his long time friend.  
  
James and Malcolm exchanged glances to one another before they looked back at their boss.  
  
"Thank you." Mr. Conal, their boss, said, "Now. I've called you two down here to discuss a job option. In Tokyo, it is believed, that a tourist attack will take place as of Sunday, in three days. The police know of this and plan to stop it. But it is not curtain that this will work. I am giving you the option to go there and get the story no matter what might turn out of this. It will be a bit dangerous which is why I choice you two, two of the most experienced in this station. Now if you do not want the job I can replace you but I wanted to give you two the first choice." James and Malcolm faces lit up with the chance to get a story like this for the TV station. But before they could say anything Mr. Conal started to talk again. "It is your choice but because of the danger with it I will give twenty four hours to decide and be curtain. Alright?"  
  
"Yes sir." James spoke for both men.  
  
"Good." Mr. Conal smiled and stood up, shortly followed by the other two men. They shook hands. "I hope you choose to accept." James and Malcolm turned and headed out of the office. Once the door was shut James turned to Malcolm.  
  
"I think I might take it." Mr. Ishida said concerning the option. "How about you? I mean it is something hard to pass up in this kind of business."  
  
"I'll do it if you do. After all I have plans no matter what. Either go to my parents or go to Tokyo. I'd prefer Tokyo but some of the guys I might get teamed up with… it won't be pretty."  
  
Mr. Ishida laughed and said, "Yeah. I know what you mean. By the way, what do you mean 'go to your parents'? Forgot your allowance." He teased.  
  
"For your information it's my fathers birthday, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. You know I had a hard time remembering back when we were kids too."  
  
"And yet my father always insisted we got him something." James sighed.  
  
The two friends laughed at the memory. Mr. Ishida looked at his watch and immediately stopped his laughter. "Oh shit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I promised Matt I'd be home for supper tonight since he got a good report card the other day."  
  
"Kids. And you wonder why I don't have any."  
  
"No I don't. I know it's because your wife left you while she was pregnant."  
  
James scowled. "Yeah. So…" he said not being able to come up with anything better.  
  
"Anyways, got to go. Matt's waiting and I'm already an hour late."  
  
"Yeah bye." James said as he waved to his friend as he jogged down the hall.  
  
Later…  
  
"I said 'I'm sorry'." Mr. Ishida said in his defense.  
  
"And I said it was alright. Seriously I don't care that you were late. I'm used to it." Matt says.  
  
"Then why are you so quite?" Matt shrugged even though he knew why. The blond looked at the long noodles and stuff in the wooden bowl that lay before him self on the table. He could feel his father's worried gaze directed towards him. Nothing was said and Mr. Ishida knew that this was the way to get his son to talk.  
  
"Well…" Matt started. "Actually I was wondering if you… Look, never mind its stupid." Matt said all of a sudden.  
  
"If it worries you then it's not stupid."  
  
"Then, obviously, you don't know me."  
  
"Matt, don't say such things… just tell me." Matt shrank into his chair a bit more and looked at the floor to his side.  
  
"I was wondering if you… meant… to be late." Matt licked his lips nervously.  
  
"What?" The question had gotten him off guard. "Of course not. What would make you think that?"  
  
"Well… You never seem to be home and…" Matt sighed. "Sorry. Forget I ever said it. It's stupid."  
  
Mr. Ishida sighed and stood up, bringing his chair with him, he walked to a spot beside his son and sat down on his chair. "Matt. I'm sorry I'm never around. It's just that I have to go to work and put in the extra hours to help pay the rent, food, cloths, everything. I don't mean to. I thought you knew that."  
  
"So did I." Matt said and dared himself to glance at his father to see if he was angry with him. To Matt's surprised he seemed more shocked then anything. Matt put his gaze back to the floor and said, "It's just that it's all the time and this morning you promised to be here for supper and I wanted to be sure so I kept asking you to make sure and you seemed to be getting annoyed with me so…" Matt stopped, not wanting to continue his explanation.  
  
"I wasn't annoyed with you. I was running behind and that's what I was annoyed about… and the reason I was late… I was offered the chance to catch a story in Tokyo. Some kind of tourist attack is thought to go and occur there and I was given the chance to get the story on it when it happens in three days." Matt looked up at his father now concern evident in his eyes.  
  
"But isn't that dangerous? Couldn't you get hurt?"  
  
"There is that chance but I still have a chance to turn it down…"  
  
"Please. Turn it down. You could be hurt or worse. What if…"  
  
"Matt… this would give me a good opportunity to get a really good story. Could you imagine what this could do for my career?"  
  
"Nothing if you die. Please Dad. Don't take it." Mr. Ishida looked at the begging eyes of his beloved son. He really did want to do the story but how would Matt take the news if he got hurt.  
  
He sighed and said, "Alright. First thing tomorrow I'll go to my boss and tell him I won't do it." Matt's face lightened up. Matt lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his father's neck in a hug. The older man hugged his son back and was proud of himself for making the first right decision in his life. At least that's how he saw it.  
  
The next day…  
  
"You sure you want to give up this opportunity?" Mr. Conal said.  
  
"Yeah?" James agreed.  
  
"For my son… yes… I would. Sorry."  
  
"I guess I'll have to find someone knew… this time with out kids."  
  
"And I'll have to call my parents." Mr. Conal gave James a weird look.  
  
"Don't ask." Mr. Ishida said.  
  
**Flash back end***  
  
"Anyways," Mr. Ishida continued. "The tourist attack didn't occur. Something about it being cancelled. Still, a large story but this time it didn't have any danger to it. And because I didn't go to do the story James went to see his parents who lived in another city. On his way there he crashed. But if he went to Tokyo then that would have never happened." Mr. Ishida finished his story.  
  
"So… in your own little psychotic world, Matt is to blame. Not the traffic, or timing, or, hell, his parents but Matt. And this is just, like revenge. You know you're a sick mother fucker, you know that right?" Tai said.  
  
But I really wasn't listening to Tai. Because my mind kept repeating: I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. NO I DIDN'T. I COULDN'T HAVE KNOWN!!! But it could have been avoided. I'm such a baka. I'm… a murderer.  
  
"… Right Matt?" Tai suddenly asks. I look at him in horror. When he doesn't hear me answer him, he turns the light on me and this time the light doesn't even faze me. All I can think about is what I've done.  
  
"Matt… you didn't. There is no way that it could have been your fault. Accidents happen. Destiny. You and I both know about it and if some one is destined to die they will one way or another. This isn't your fault."  
  
"I… I don't know." I say.  
  
"Don't know about what?"  
  
I look up to where I think his face is and ignore the light all together. "I don't know what to believe."  
  
I hear my father chuckle and the light turns from me to him. "Well, there you have it from the defended himself."  
  
"He didn't say he agreed." Tai tried to defend and I wish I could help but how could I. I'm so confused.  
  
"Now it's time for you to be taught a lesson, Matt. You and your friend for interfering at all." I looked up to see Dad start to walk towards us.  
  
"No." I say in almost a whisper. "I couldn't have right? Why does he blame me?"  
  
"Matt." Tai says cautiously. "Your starting to loose it." I look up at Tai. 'If some one is destined to die they will one way or another'. Tai's right. I mean I didn't know that would happen. But if I just let Dad go then none of this would have happened. But in the end it was Dad's choice to go or not, right? Right.  
  
"You're only blaming me because you don't want to blame yourself." I say a bit quietly.  
  
"What?" Dad asks.  
  
"I said 'you're only blaming me because you don't want to blame yourself'. You don't want to take in the thought that it might have some of your fault as well. Because it was you who choice to not to go… not me. I only asked you to not. You didn't have to listen to me, now did you?"  
  
"Shut up." My father says.  
  
"You're the one that said you wouldn't go. The one that went to your boss and said 'I've changed my mind'."  
  
"I said 'shut up'!"  
  
"After all, I said 'please don't go' and you said 'fine alright'."  
  
"I SAID 'SHUT UP'!!!"  
  
"You could have easily said 'no. I want to go to Tokyo.' We would have argued a bit but you would have come back and everything would have been fine."  
  
"That's it. If you're not going to shut up… I'm gonna MAKE YOU SHUT UP!!!" My dad said as he ran towards us. I should have shut up, I should have shut up, I should have shut up…  
  
"ARGGG!!!" His fist collides with my stomach and I fell to my knees. The light from the flash light is moving around a lot before I feel the branch he had in his hand hit my back and send me from my knees to face first in the mud. The ground was to warm to keep the snow so it just melted when it touched it. And that makes ice cold mud. He tries to hit me with the branch again but he misses. That's when the light focuses on us again and Dad is falling towards the ground when Tai threw a stone at him. I try to stand up but then Dad kicks me in the gut, still not stalling even though he's on the ground like me now.  
  
Another stone is thrown as Tai shouts, "Leave him alone." Dad crawls to me after recovering from the second stone and grabs my shirt and hauls me to my knees. I squeeze my eyes shut and punch wildly at my father in hopes that it will stop him. I hit him in the face and feel satisfied by doing so.  
  
Dad lets go of my shirt but I don't stop punching him. The light leaves us and that moment I hear Dad's struggling voice say something like 'get off' or something like that. I open my eyes and can barely make out the silhouette of Tai having his arms wrapped around my father's neck and my father trying to pry them off. I stop punching.  
  
Tai yelps as Dad gets a good hold of Tai's arms and pulls them off. I was about to start punching again when Dad pulls Tai over his head and throws Tai at me and I go falling on my back which strained my legs considering I was kneeling.  
  
Tai quickly recovers and gets off me. He stands up and goes to pull me up when a blinding light fills the woods. Everything was suddenly as bright as day despite the ghostly hour. I looked around to see men. Twenty? Thirty? Don't know. They all are carrying flashlights or some kind of light source. They're coming towards us from all directions.  
  
Some of the men are talking loudly but one voice stood out the most:  
  
"Mr. Ishida. You are under arrest under the charge of child abuse." That's when I realize that we are surrounded by the police, FBI, and who ever else that is out there. Three men ran to Dad and force him to stand up. He looks bewildered and mutters a small 'what' while he's being cuffed. "You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say, can and will be used against you in the court of law."  
  
"What the fuck!?" He yells as I stand up. "You can't do this!" He goes on to threaten the police in everyway possible. Dad gets shoved off somewhere, I don't really care where, but I hope he won't like it.  
  
"TAI!!!" I turn around to see Kari running towards us. She jumps up and hugs her brother. He lets out a groan. "Sorry." She says, realizing she hugged too tight.  
  
"Tai, honey!" Mrs. Kamya and Mr. Kamya run to their son and start hugging him, and asking if he was ok.  
  
I sigh, feeling left out and confused. I turn around and go to one of the officers who are standing near by. "What's going on?" She looks down at me with sorrow filled eyes when she sees who spoke to her.  
  
"Oh dear. Are you ok? Let me find someone to help you with your wounds." What wounds? I'm not really in pain. I do feel kind of dizzy though. I need to sit down. I walk to a tree and am about to sit when…  
  
"Matt!" TK jumps up and hugs me from the side. "MOM! FOUND HIM!" TK shouts.  
  
"Oh good." She walks to me and hugs me as well. I hug back.  
  
"What's going on? Why are the police here?" Mom stands straight and looks at me.  
  
"Oh. You must be so confused. Here let me explain. When I was at work the FBI came there to talk to me. They had said that they believed the story and wished to ask a few questions. The questions surprised me for they didn't ask about Mr. Ishida but about you. They asked things like where you where at that moment. When did you tell me about your father? Things like that. I answered all the questions and when we we're done they wanted to go to your house to arrest your father. But when we got there he wasn't. But we did notice the paper with instructions on how to get here was in his room by his night post. So we came up here. When we got to the cabin we found TK and Kari. They told us the general direction you would be in and we headed that way. So here we are." Mom explained. That's when a doctor came rushing towards me and some one pushed my mom and brother away from me. The doctor started to examine me to see if I was alright.  
  
7:08 am. That's what my watch says. I'm standing on the side of the road where I was told to wait until someone would come and get me. The doctor had told me that I'm ok and then gave me some pain killers. My adrenalin helped me ignore the pain at first but when to doctor came it started coming. Tai said that it was the same with him. He's actually standing right next to me right now.  
  
Our parents are answering some questions about my father. Said that my father started to say some things that they had to know if they were true or not. I'm not quite sure what because no one will tell Tai or me.  
  
TK and Kari are being entertained by one of the police. The other police are examining every part of the cabin and the place we were found so we're waiting for them to be done. The ambulance is just behind us and when it's time to go that's how Tai and I will leave this place.  
  
"I'm going to pick my marks up." Tai said out of no where. I look at him and raise an eyebrow questioningly. He looks at my confusion and decides to elaborate. "It's new years eve. That's my resolution."  
  
I nod. "Oh yeah. I forgot, with everything that's been going on."  
  
"Well… what's yours?" He asks.  
  
I think for a moment and look up at the blue morning sky. I smile to my self and say, "To be nothing like my dad."  
  
My POV  
  
Laughter filled his ears as he walked through the door of the Tachikawa's apartment. Eleven children were inside just having fun. One of the kids, Tai, looked up and noticed his presence.  
  
"Hey Matt. What took so long?"  
  
"Band practice was a bit later then I thought it would have been. Sorry." Matt had started a band partly because he wanted to and partly because the money from the concerts will help his mom because he's now was living with her.  
  
"That's not what my sister said." Davis said from across the room. He was standing at the punch bowl.  
  
"And you believe the Jun beast?" Matt asks skeptically.  
  
"What right minded person would believe there sister." Davis said.  
  
"I would." Tai voiced.  
  
"Tai," Matt said, "Davis said 'right minded'." The room broke into laughter at the fake-hurt Tai had on his face. The music was pounding against the walls, all the digidestined were talking, and digimon where eating.  
  
"Matt! You're here." Mimi said excitedly as she walked out of her bedroom after cleaning up a little mess that Demiveemon had left her. Matt put down his guitar as Mimi greeted him with a hug.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. But better late then never, right?" Mimi smiled at him as she pulled away.  
  
"I don't know bro. It is you." TK teased. TK walked up to his brother. Matt took of TK's hat and messed his hair.  
  
"Hey." TK said. Matt put the hat back on the other blonds head and laughed.  
  
A shout from across the room alerted everyone. "Hey! Davis. Put that down." Yollie shouted. Davis, who was holding a snow ball that he got from the balcony, looked at yollie evilly. He threw the ball at Yollie and the snow went everywhere.  
  
"DAVIS!!!" Mimi shouted as she watched the snow melt on the hard wood floor. She sighed as Davis put his hands behind his back and looked at her innocently. "You and Demiveemon are both alike… but this time I'm not cleaning this up." She said. She walked towards the closet, pulled out a mop and tossed it to Davis, who caught it. "You are."  
  
Davis looked at it as if the mop was about to come alive. "But Mimi…"  
  
"NOW!!!" She demanded. He sighed and started to clean up the mess.  
  
"Typical Davis." Cody said as he drank some of the punch… then spit it out. "Some one spiked the punch!"  
  
"Sorry." Tai said and gave the same look as Davis did before.  
  
"Don't worry Cody." Joe said. "Just get a pop like I did. After all, alcohol ruins the liver." Cody nodded and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Sora, who sat on the couch watching the television, noticed that the time said 11:59. Mimi had thrown a New Years Eve party for the digidestined and they were waiting for midnight right now.  
  
"Hey! Everyone! The balls about to drop!" she shouted. Everyone ran or walked towards the couch and looked on the TV. There was the New Year's Ball that was about to be dropped.  
  
"Why are we watching a ball?" Yokomon said, who was in Yollie's arms.  
  
"When the ball drops then it's a new year."  
  
"I feel sorry for all the people under it." Agumon said.  
  
"Look, look." Kari said as the ball started to fall. Everyone started to count.  
  
"10!"  
  
"9"  
  
"8"  
  
"7"  
  
"6"  
  
"5"  
  
"4"  
  
"3"  
  
"2"  
  
"1"  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" They all shouted. At that moment. TK and Davis kissed both of Kari's cheeks. She laughed and turned red.  
  
"Hey TF. I made Kari blush." Davis said. TK just rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.  
  
"Oh Davis." Kari said exasperated.  
  
Matt stood in the back, smiling to himself, and thought: finally. Peace on earth.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
A/N: I did it. I finished this. So what ya think. I hope you like the ending. And… I got it out this week end. I can't believe I got it out so soon. With all the stuff that's been going on. The reviews really helped a lot. ^_^ thanks. 


End file.
